Everything is not what it seems
by lorrainecrichton
Summary: This actually has nothing to do with 'Truth about forever" but i had to choose a sub category...


_Everything_

_Is_

_Not_

_What _

_It_

_Seems_

By Lorraine Crichton

© October 17, 2009

**This is a story for the brokenhearted. **

Michael Jackson meets a woman who seems to possess everything he's ever wanted in a life partner. The problem is that Leah isn't quite what she appears to be... Her heart has been wounded by everyone she's ever cared for, including her family. Michael's life is turned upside down as he becomes intertwined with the skeletons in Leah's closet. She truly loves Michael, but her past cannot be forgotten, nor can she escape from it. She fears he will no longer be able to love her if her secrets are revealed and she creates more secrets to be uncovered. Michael is slowly made aware of Leah's past, but is he in too deep? He is in love with Leah, and wants to share his life with her. Can he really live the rest of his life with her? Is his love enough to heal her heart and take away the pain she's endured? Unfortunately, Michael has unresolved feelings for another lover which leads to a broken promise, and more heartache for Leah. What happens? There are truly some lessons to be learned here… 1] The wounded heart of one person always leads to the creation of another. 2] Hell has no fury like that of a woman scorned.

It was a Tuesday afternoon:

"I am so hungry!" she said looking at the clock. "Why is he still in a meeting? Who is he talking to?"

Leah continued to work, trying to ignore the pleas of hunger from her stomach. After another 10 minutes of patiently waiting for her godfather to finish his meeting with his client, she could wait no longer.

"He's not going to cancel on me today!" She said as she headed towards her godfather's office.

Leah Martinez was a lawyer. She was 32 years old, and had never been married. She lived with her 15 year old niece, Anissa, in a house Leah had inherited from her grandmother. The law firm where she worked was owned by her godfather, Johnny Cochran. Johnny and her father Mario Martinez had been friends since Leah was a baby. Johnny was like another dad to her. She even called him daddy. She lived with Johnny and his family for a while when she attended U.C.L.A. After Leah graduated law school, Johnny took her under his wing and taught her everything about being a brilliant attorney. Leah didn't have to work. She was a 32 year old spoiled rich kid. There was a bit of controversy over how she came into her inheritance, a controversy that had divided her family.

Leah had been through a lot. Turmoil always seemed to surround her. She tried to overcome it, but couldn't. All she could do was try not to think about so many horrible things that were a part of her history. These events always seemed to go away, only to resurface again, stronger than ever in her mind. She stormed into Johnny's office. Being the spoiled brat she is; she knew he wouldn't fuss.

"Daddy, do you know how long I've been waiting for you? You are not going to cancel on me again today. You promised to take me to lunch so let's go!"

Then Leah looked to see who this client of Johnny's was. After walking closer towards Johnny's desk and looking around 2 large bodyguards, she saw him.

"Uh, Leah honey, I want you meet Michael Jackson. Michael, this is my goddaughter Leah Martinez."

"Well, if I would have known who was in here, I would have come around sooner."

Leah said as she shamelessly flirted with Michael. She sat on Johnny's desk, directly in front of Michael and crossed her legs.

Michael smiled and said "I assure you, Miss Martinez, the pleasure is all mine."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Johnny interrupted.

"Leah honey, I know I said we'd do lunch, but I have another meeting I have to attend. I also asked Michael to join us to finish our discussion, but I have to cancel on him too. So... Maybe you two should go to lunch together."

This was Johnny's lame attempt to hook Michael up with his gorgeous goddaughter whom he had already told Michael all about.

Since Leah was an endless flirt, she looked Michael in the eyes and said:

"Well, I'm not sure if Mr. Jackson here can handle having lunch with me. I like to play games, and I'm not sure he can play by my rules."

She didn't know that Michael likes to flirt too.

"I love to play games, Ms. Martinez." Michael said as he stood and leaned in towards her as if he were going to kiss her. She was mesmerized by his eyes.

He continued:

"You are so beautiful, Leah. I can handle any game you want to play."

Then he came closer and put his hand on her cheek. He tilted his head and they both leaned in for a kiss. And then, just as his lips were about to touch hers, Michael turned his head and said:

"Now who's playing who?"

He turned around and walked towards the door, leaving poor Leah there terribly embarrassed. She could hear Johnny laughing behind her.

"That's not funny daddy." She said. "I can't believe you did that Michael."

Michael laughed. Before he opened the door, Leah had an idea.

"Michael wait. I'm not one to pass up an opportunity. If I'm going to have lunch with Michael Jackson, I'm going to make some heifers around here jealous of me!"

Leah took off her jacket to wear only the form fitting dress underneath. Her hair was pinned up. She let it down and brushed her long, flowing dark brown locks. Then, she touched up the makeup that accented her honey brown skin. She used Johnny's phone to call her secretary Constance.

"Constance, do you still have the report I gave you earlier?"

"Yes."

"OK, well don't distribute the copies to the other attorneys. Call them all now over the intercom and tell them to come to your desk to pick up a very important package ok?"

"Why Leah?"

"Just do it!"

Constance did as instructed. Michelle peeked out of Johnny's office and saw that the lawyers she spoke of were standing around Constance's desk.

"Ok Michael lets go. Wait... Hold my hand."

Michael didn't mind Leah using him to make her co-workers jealous. He was enjoying every bit of it. They strolled down the hall hand in hand. When they got to Constance's desk, she said:

"Thanks everybody for picking this up. This package contains information on the

Meyers-Johnson case. I think you all will agree that this case is important to all of us. Look over the information and let me know what you think. Constance, I'm leaving the office for a while. (Looking at Michael, she says) I'm not sure if I'll be back today. See you later."

Everyone was shocked. Leah and her lunch mate walked towards the elevators. Michael let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist.

"How's that?" He whispered.

"Perfect!" She said, putting her arm around him too.

They stood there waiting for the elevator. Leah had another idea.

"Michael, how about a little kiss to really put icing on the cake?"

Without saying a word, Michael pulled her closer to him and kissed her very passionately. Their arms were around each other and Leah's coworkers stared at their display, unable to say a word. The elevator doors opened and they got in along with 2 bodyguards.

Knowing that Leah never came around with a boyfriend, everyone was surprised to see her cuddling up with MICHAEL JACKSON!

"What the hell was that? How in the hell did she get him?" said Kathy, who hated Leah anyway.

They all stood there talking about Leah and her new "boyfriend."

In the elevator:

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Leah said. "I wonder what they're saying about us?"

"I kind of enjoyed that myself." Michael said.

"Michael, I should apologize to you."

"For what Leah?"

"Well, I shouldn't have used you that way."

"Leah, I never let anyone use me unless I know what they're doing. OK?"

They went to Spago for lunch. Much to Leah's surprise, Michael was nothing like she had imagined him. He was shy, but not too quiet. He was very intelligent. She couldn't help but notice the way he stared at her when he thought she wasn't watching. She hoped that meant he was just as interested as she was.

"Leah, may I ask how old you are?" Michael said.

"No you may not! Why do you need to know that?"

"Well, a beautiful lady like you can't possibly be a day over 25."

"Aww, how sweet. Good answer, Michael. Do your fans know you lie?"

There was something different about Leah that fascinated Michael. She was fun to be around. She was spontaneous. She was sassy. She made his heart race and he wasn't sure why. He knew that he couldn't let this lunch be the last time he saw her. He had to see her again.

"Maybe she's the one!" He thought. "I'm not sure yet, but I have to find out."

"Uh oh Michael. Looks like we've been spotted." Leah said.

There was a swarm of reporters outside the restaurant waiting for them to leave.

"I'm sorry about this Leah. I can't go anywhere in peace." Michael said.

"Don't apologize." She said as she grabbed Michael's hand. "You haven't done anything wrong. They don't bother me. They just better not step on my brand new stilettos. I might have to hurt somebody!"

Michael paid the check and they headed for the front door. With bodyguards Wayne in front of them, and Yannick behind them, they walked outside. Michael held Leah close.

"Michael who's your girlfriend?"

"What does she do for a living?"

"Miss who are you?"

"How long have you been dating Michael Jackson?"

The reporters would not let up. They could barely get to the limousine.

"Wow, is this what you have to deal with just to eat lunch?"

"Yeah, basically. I'm sorry again Leah. I'll have a guard stay with you just in case they find out who you are."

"Michael, you don't have to do all that. They don't care about me. Please don't apologize again. If I had a choice, I'd do this all over again, just for the chance to be with you."

"This is it! This is my big chance to ask her out! I hope she doesn't say no."

He thought as he tried to gather enough courage to ask Leah out.

"Um, Leah? I was just wondering...maybe if you'd like to have dinner with me Friday night? I mean, if you have plans or something..."

"I'd love to Michael." She interrupted.

Surprised, Michael says "Well, would you mind coming to the ranch? I really don't want a repeat of what happened today."

"That's fine. I look forward to it." Leah answered.

Michael took Leah home. He gave her the address to Neverland. He wanted to send a car to pick her up Friday night, but she wouldn't hear of it. He also gave her his cellular phone number in case those reporters started to hassle her and she needed a guard after all. Now all he had to do was get through the next few days, patiently waiting for Friday night.

Wednesday Morning:

"What are you doing on the news with Michael Jackson?" said Anissa, Leah's niece.

"I was on the news?" Leah asked.

"Yes, how do you know him and why didn't you tell me?"

"Anissa, first of all, I don't have to tell you anything. Second, we only had lunch yesterday."

"Ok, but how do you know him?"

"He's a client of Johnny's. We met yesterday and... We're having dinner Friday night."

"Oh, you're bragging now?"

"Don't you have to go to school or something?" Leah asked.

"I'm going, but I still have more questions."

Leah went to work early. To her surprise, there were several reporters there waiting for her arrival. As she made her way through the crowd, this is what she heard:

"Miss Martinez, how long have you been dating Michael Jackson?"

"Are you just friends or is your relationship something more?"

"Miss Martinez, give us a statement please!"

"Oh my goodness, they did find out about me." She thought.

Leah went to her morning meetings and prepared for a hearing she had the next day. She decided to skip lunch because she knew the reporters were outside the building.

"I brought you lunch, honey." It was Johnny.

"Thanks daddy. I'm starving."

"You didn't expect this did you? Leah, Michael's always going to be in the public eye. If you decide to get into a relationship with him, this is what you'll have to deal with. Do you think you can handle that?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, I don't know. Michael's a great guy. I really like him. We're having dinner Friday night, but you're right. If we get involved, my life and Anissa's will be turned upside down. I can't stop thinking about him, though. I'm not sure what to do."

"Honey, even though you've never really talked to me about it, I know you've been hurt before, but I want to tell you, Michael is nothing like Luis. He is a good guy, but you should also make sure Luis isn't hanging around. It might get dangerous for Michael."

"I don't want to get Michael involved in all my problems."

"Just tell him what happened Leah."

"Johnny, if I do, he'll probably take off running."

I think you should take that chance-for your sake and for his."

Friday afternoon:

It was Friday, about 4:00. Leah was at her office, preparing to leave. The phone rang.

"Leah Martinez."

"Hello Leah. I saw you on TV the other night."

"What do you want Luis? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Don't get so upset, sweetie. I just wanted to know how things are going with your boyfriend Michael."

"Look Luis, I've only known him a few days, and anyway, my relationship with Michael is none of your business. Just stop calling me. Leave me alone."

"I still love you Leah."

"If you love me so much, then tell me again why you beat the hell out of me?"

"Leah, you better break it off with the singer, and you know why. If you don't- you'll regret it... And so will he! You know what could happen. His life will be ruined."

Leah hung up. She started to cry.

"Its been almost 2 years. Why won't he just go away?"

Leah was now at home. It was 8:00. She should have been at Michael's house for 7:00.

"Where is she?" Michael thought. "Maybe she had car trouble?"

Leah didn't have car trouble. She didn't want Michael to be hurt physically or emotionally, so she didn't go to dinner with him.

"Why don't you just call him Leah?" Johnny said, as he tried to calm her down by telephone.

"I can't. I don't want him to convince me to come over. I don't want him to be hurt because of me daddy."

"Just tell him the truth, honey."

"I can't. I don't want him involved at all. I told you what Luis said. He wasn't joking. He'll hurt me and Michael. That's a chance I can't take. I'll find a way to tell him later."

By 9:00, Michael figured that Leah wasn't going to show up.

"I guess she wasn't interested. She could have at least called."

He decided to go to his studio for a while. He always seemed to get lost in his music, which is exactly what he needed at that time. He had no idea what was going on with Leah, but it wasn't at all what he thought.

Saturday afternoon:

"Hello?"

"Michael, its Leah. I need your help!"

"What's wrong Leah? What's that noise I hear?" Michael asked.

"I'm at the Riverside Mall with my niece. There are all these reporters following us. We're trapped in this store called "Lifestyles."

"Ok, calm down. I'll send someone to get you ok? Just stay where you are."

Michael went in his limousine with 4 guards, Wayne, Yannick, Gary, and Ron.

He stayed in the limo while they went into the mall to get Leah and her sister. When Wayne opened the door for Leah to get in, she saw Michael sitting there. She didn't expect him to come with his guards. Everyone got into the car. Leah sat next to Michael.

"Hello Michael."

"Hi, are you ok?"

"We're fine. Thank you for doing this."

"You don't have to thank me for anything." He said.

"I think I do. I also think I owe you an apology and an explanation. Can we talk later?"

He agreed, reluctantly. He then turned to Anissa, who was star struck, staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"Hi. You must be Anissa. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Anissa, if I can convince your aunt Leah to say yes, do you think maybe the two of you would like to spend the day with me at my ranch?"

"Yes!" said Anissa.

Michael turned to Leah and said:

"Spend the day with me at my ranch. We can talk there."

Leah agreed. They went to Neverland Valley Ranch. Once they got there, Anissa couldn't control her excitement. Michael took her on some of the rides. Leah declined to go. She had other things on her mind. She kept telling herself "Get out now, before you're in too deep." She had to think of a way to tell Michael she couldn't see him anymore without showing that she really did care about him.

"Where's Anissa?" Leah asked Michael.

"She went swimming. She's having a blast."

"Michael, I need to talk to you, I just don't know how."

"What do you mean, Leah? What happened last night?"

"Oh, Michael. My life is so complicated. You have no idea what I've been through. There are so many things you don't know about. So many things I'm not ready to talk about. I've only known you a few days and you're all I think about. No one's ever made me feel me this way before. I'm very sorry about last night. I really wanted to come, but I just couldn't. I shouldn't even be here now. I shouldn't see you anymore because if I let myself, I..."

"You what?"

"I could fall in love with you Michael. And, well, I just can't let that happen."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"You'll hurt me just like everybody else I've ever cared about."

"Leah, you don't know that. Give me a chance."

"No, you don't understand. I'm sorry; I can't tell you anymore than that. I'm so sorry Michael. I have to go."

Leah starts to walk away. Michael follows her and grabs her by the arm.

"Leah, please wait. There's something happening between the two of us. I felt it the first moment I saw you. I know you feel it too. Tell me the truth, Leah. You can tell me anything."

Leah started to cry. She knew Michael wouldn't let her off the hook, so she decided to tell him about Luis.

Leah met Luis at a restaurant one day when she was dining alone. He was handsome. A sweet talker and a gentleman. They started to date and things went well for a while. Then one day, Leah realized there was money missing from her purse. Five thousand dollars that had been wired to her from her father. She was going to deposit it into one of her accounts. She asked Luis if he knew about it. He admitted he took the money, and he could take whatever he wanted when he wanted it. They argued, and then Luis hit her. Beat her, in fact. She was hurt badly enough to be admitted to the hospital.

"Can you believe I took him back?" Leah said.

"Why did you, after he treated you that way?" Michael asked.

"I guess I was afraid to leave him. I wanted to believe him when he said he was sorry. I kept on taking him back. When I finally did break up with him, it was 2 years later, I had been hospitalized 17 times, and I had found him in bed with another woman. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever find someone who really cares about me."

"Leah, you already have. I can't explain why, but I feel drawn to you."

"Michael, please don't do this to me. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now."

"You have to trust someone eventually. I would love to be that someone. Let me show you how a lady should be treated." Michael said.

"Michael, there's more. Luis can be dangerous. He always said that no one else could have me. I'm afraid he'll try to hurt you in some way."

"Leah, nothing's going to happen. Maybe he's moved on by now."

"No, he hasn't. He called me yesterday. He said if I kept seeing you, we'd both be hurt. That's why I didn't come last night. I can't bring this kind of confusion into your life. I won't do that to you. I think I'd better go Michael. It's for the best."

"Wait, Leah. Please don't go. I know you don't really want to. You want to protect me from this guy and I thank you for that." Michael said.

"If you were ever hurt because of me, I could never live with myself. Maybe we should just be friends." Leah said, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I can do that Leah. Don't worry. I have lots of protection. Nothing will happen. This guy is probably all talk anyway."

Leah wanted to believe Michael. He made her feel better about the situation. Deep down in her heart she knew she should leave and never return, for Michael's sake, but she just couldn't leave him. She thought that maybe it would be different this time. Maybe she would be different. They talked for hours, getting to know each other very well. Michael made her feel safe. He made her feel wanted. She had forgotten how that felt. They fit together like a hand in glove. It was as if they had known each other for years.

They spent all their spare time together. They didn't go out too much. A quiet evening at one of their houses was always the preferred choice over a noisy restaurant. Michael also spent time with Leah's niece Anissa. He thought she was a wonderful girl. He also thought she bore a striking resemblance to Leah. Leah always changed the subject when Michael questioned her about Anissa's paternity and how she came to have custody of her.

A couple of months went by and they began to feel really close to each other. Leah still wasn't ready to be in a relationship with anyone. Their relationship was strictly platonic. They would hug, cuddle and hold hands, but there was nothing more. They decided that for a while, they would remain friends, but there's nothing wrong with an occasional kiss! There was a family gathering planned at Michael's house. He wanted to ask Leah and Anissa to come, but decided not to. He didn't know if the time was right for her to meet his family. They had built a very strong friendship, and he didn't want to rush her.

"You've got to meet her." Michael said excitedly.

He was sitting in his living room along with his mother, father, sisters and brothers.

"I thought you said you two were just friends?" Katherine asked.

"Well, we are-for now. She's so different. She's sassy, she's funny, and she's spontaneous. You just never know what she'll say or do next. I know you'll all love her."

"What makes you think she'll want to go out with you?" Janet said.

"Shut up Dunk. I'm not even going to think that way. I'm crazy about her."

"Obviously. Why don't you ask her to come over? "

Leah's cellular phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah, its Michael."

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm ok. Can you come over?" He asked.

"Of course I can. I'm on my way."

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Ok, I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Is she coming over Michael?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah. She should be here in about half an hour. I can't wait for you to meet her, mother. She's really sweet."

"Dang Mike. This chic's really got you hooked!" Tito said, teasing.

"You'll know why when you see her."

Leah arrived on time. She was beautiful as always, wearing a short sky blue mini dress. Michael answered the door. As soon as he opened the door, Leah began to hug him.

"Oh, Michael. I'm so glad you called. Your timing was perfect."

"Why? What were you doing?"

(Still hugging)"I was on a lunch date. My cousin Rosa tricked me into having a blind date. I thought I was having lunch with her and her boyfriend because he needed a lawyer. Well, it turns out this guy was there to meet me. She left me there with him, and you gave me a reason to leave."

"Was it that bad, Leah?"

"Oh, God yes. He was so boring. He was educated, handsome enough, and he has a job, but I think his breath got there 5 minutes before he did."

Everyone laughed. Leah looked up to see the family looking at her.

"Well, what is this, a J5 reunion or something? Why didn't you tell me you had company? Now your family probably thinks I'm rude and stuck up!"

"You are Leah."

"Shut up Michael. And get off of me!" Leah says breaking the embrace. She turns to everyone and says, "Well, since Michael here is sooo rude, I guess I have to introduce myself. I'm Leah Martinez and it's very nice to meet all of you."

Janet asked "Leah, what was your excuse to that guy for having to leave?"

"Oh, I didn't give him an excuse. I left his ass a note at the table. He was in the men's room when Michael called so I just kind of skipped out. Besides, he failed my test miserably."

"What test?" Michael asked.

"Well, I usually give a test to any man I think might have potential. Sometimes they may not realize I'm testing them. "

"Well, why don't you give us this test, Leah?" Jermaine said.

"Well, don't waste your time honey. You've already failed."

"Why?" Jermaine said.

"You got more than one ex wife."

"Well, I think that excludes most of us except Mike. He's only got one ex wife." Randy said.

"Well, why don't you give this test to Michael?" Katherine asked.

Leah looked at Michael and smiled.

"Sure, are you up for it Michael?" Leah asked.

"Sure. It can't be that bad." He answered.

Leah sat down on the couch. Michael was close by, sitting on the floor. Leah pulled out some papers from her briefcase and started to write on them.

"Ok I already know you have a job and you wouldn't steal anything from me, so we'll just skip the first part. Ok...I know that sometimes your job requires you to leave town for a while. How often would you call me?"

"As often as I could."

"Wrong answer Mike! Try again."

"Ok, um at least once a day."

"That's more like it, even though I don't believe you."

"Ok Michael, question number 2: Would you sometimes be willing to take off from work to be with me if I were willing to do the same?"

"Of course."

"Number 3: How long was your longest lasting relationship?"

"Probably about 2 years."

"Are you talking about Lisa?"

"Yes."

"Are the 2 of you still friends?"

"Yes."

"How close are the two of you?"

"We're just friends, Leah. Nothing more."

Something about Michael being friends with his ex wife didn't sit well with Leah. She was very uncomfortable with that, but she didn't make an issue of it. She would find out about miss Lisa and how she really felt about Michael some time later.

"Ok Michael lets move on...Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it...OK now tilt your head to the side."

And so he did. Leah leaned in and gave Michael a kiss. The kind of kiss she wanted to give him since the one they shared as a joke when they first met weeks ago.

Reebie asked "What part of the test is that Leah?"

Leah answered, "Oh...That wasn't part of the test! That was a bonus question!"

Everyone laughed. They all seemed to like Leah very much. She continued to give Michael her little test. Of course, he passed with flying colors. Michael wanted Leah to get to know his family a little better, so he and his brothers went outside to spend time with all the kids. Only the ladies were left inside the house.

"So, Leah-you're an attorney for Johnny Cochran's firm?" Katherine asked.

"Yes ma'am. He's also my godfather."

Janet isn't one to beat around the bush, so she turned to Leah and said:

"Leah, are you and Michael just friends?"

"Yes. For now anyway."

"How do you feel about him?" Janet asked.

Leah sighs and says "Michael is the most wonderful man I've ever met. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life. I've only known him a short time and I find myself thinking about him every second of the day. I wish we could be more than friends. I'm sure that someday we will. For now it has to be this way. It doesn't change the fact that I love him."

Katherine asked: "Leah, I don't mean to pry, but you haven't said why the two of you are only friends. It's obvious to me that you care for each other."

"Mrs. Jackson, I love your son with all my heart. It's just that I've been through so much. Everyone I've ever cared about including my family has turned their backs on me at some point in my life. The last relationship I was in was horrible. I was constantly beaten. There was constant verbal abuse. Anissa was right in the middle of all that. Even now I wonder if Luis has really left me alone. I don't want to ever be in that situation again. There are so many things Michael needs to know about me before we get involved...and I'm afraid that I'm just not ready to tell him everything."

Everyone listened intently as Leah poured her heart out to them. They didn't understand all of what she was saying, but no one wanted her to feel pressured to tell them things she couldn't even tell Michael. Leah decided to go outside for a while. All this talk was bringing back too many memories that she had tried so desperately to forget. The fact is, Leah had a few secrets, all of which Michael would be aware of in due time. Secrets that she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried. Secrets that were bound to be revealed sooner or later.

As Leah walked, she thought about her relationship with Luis.

...After a long day at the office, Leah got her briefcase and purse and left. She had planned a night out with a girlfriend she went to school with, but she was just too tired to go out. She had already told Luis she would be home late. She decided to surprise Luis with a visit and stay the night at his place. It turns out Leah was the one who got the surprise.

As Leah pulled into the driveway, she saw two cars, one she knew to belong to Luis.

"Maybe its one of his silly friends."

Leah got out of her car and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she used the spare key Luis had given her. She went in, but didn't hear a sound. Leah decided that maybe Luis and his buddy had left in another car, but she would check upstairs just in case. As she ascended the stairs, she heard a woman's voice.

"Oh, Luis!" The woman said.

As Leah got closer to the bedroom door, she realized from the sounds that came from the room, Luis was having sex with another woman. She could hear the headboard of the bed bumping against the wall. Leah slowly opened the door to see what she had already suspected for the past few weeks.

Leah stood in the doorway, speechless. It wasn't that Luis was the love of her life, but damn, it still hurt. To know that she was faithful to him even after all the beatings she had received and after all the verbal abuse only to be cheated on by this no good loser was just too much to bear.

'What the fuck is this!" Leah yelled. "After everything we've been through, you have the nerve to cheat on me? How could you Luis?"

Luis being very embarrassed to have been caught literally with his pants down claimed there was an explanation.

"Leah, baby, wait. This isn't what it looks like, baby." He stuttered.

"Who is this bitch?" Leah said as she came closer to them.

"The name is Angel, honey. And you're interrupting."

"Oh no she didn't!" Thought Leah. It was bad enough that this woman was in bed with Luis. A bed that she and Luis had shared numerous times, but for this woman to be flippant was something Leah couldn't let go in one ear and out of the other. Leah slapped the woman. They were soon entangled on the floor, hitting each other and shouting obscenities. Angel was no match for Leah. Leah is a strong woman. She had that Angel begging for mercy. After the woman was severely beaten she made a run for it. She quickly got her things and left the house. Leah got up and looked at Luis. For the first time ever, he was afraid of her. There was something in her eyes he had never seen before.

"Leah, baby, I know you're mad, but I, I, I'm sorry baby. Please don't leave me. She doesn't mean anything to me. You know I love you baby..."

"Oh shut up Luis!" Leah said right before she slapped the hell out of him. She continued:

"You fucking bastard! You think you can do whatever you want to me and I'm just supposed to take it? Wrong. You ever heard of hell on earth? Well, you're about to live in it."

She turned around and left the room. Leah left the house with revenge on her mind. Luis didn't know what she meant by that comment, but he damn sure was about to find out. Leah could only take so much. She felt as if she'd had enough. Something in Leah changed that night. Something good went bad. She got her revenge, alright. When it was all said and done, Luis vowed never to treat any woman the way he had treated Leah. Thanks to her, he found out that there really was a thin line between love and hate.

...Michael saw Leah outside and asked her to take a walk with him. Michael chose an area that seemed to be very private. There was no one else around. Michael told her that he liked to walk this path when he wanted to be alone or to think about something. They stopped walking and faced each other.

"Leah?"

"Yes Michael."

"I'm glad you came today. I missed you."

"I missed you too Michael."

As they stood there face to face, Michael cupped Leah's face in his hands.

"I am so in love with you Leah. No one has ever affected me the way you have. It's hard only being your friend. I want so much more."

He kissed her. She pulled away, but she was thinking "Damn! Soft lips...I like that! God please give me strength!"

"Leah, trust me. I'll never hurt you. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"It is so hard to resist you Michael." Leah said.

He kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around Michael's neck. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them wanting it to end. Then, Leah came back to reality. She was trying to spare Michael of a rage of turmoil and confusion that she was the center of.

"Michael, please don't."

"Leah I know you're worried about Luis, but he hasn't even called you anymore. Maybe he realized he can't run your life and decided to move on. Even though we don't have a physical relationship, we've still been all over the television. We're together all the time, and this guy hasn't done anything."

"Michael I want to believe that he's gone for good, but I just can't. You don't know how dangerous this situation can be. I shouldn't have seen you again after that Saturday at your ranch. Its not that I don't want to-you know that. I'm just so scared."

Leah was overwhelmed with sadness. The tears began to flow. Michael held her in his arms and said:

"I won't let anything happen to you sweetheart. You know we can't go on like this. I have to go to Paris next Saturday. I have a meeting there. I want you to come with me. If you do, maybe we can stay for about a week."

"What about Anissa?"

"Package deal. She goes where you go. I'd love for her to come."

"I'll think about it Michael. OK?"

They continued to walk and talk. As the sun began to set, it was time for Leah to say goodbye. She had to pick up Anissa from a friend's house.

"I like her Michael. I think she's a wonderful person." Reebie told Michael.

"She is wonderful. She just has a lot on her plate right now, and she's not sure what direction her life should go in. I hope I can help her decide."

Katherine turned to her son and said "Michael, she seems like a nice girl, but, it seems like there are some things you should be aware of before you get too involved with her. I get the feeling she's hiding some things, and I don't like that at all. Maybe you should get everything all out in the open before you get involved."

Over the next week, Michael couldn't get what Katherine said out of his head. Leah had finally agreed that she and Anissa would go to Paris with him the next weekend. He decided he would talk to Leah then. Maybe he could get her to open up about whatever she could be keeping from him. He would try to make her believe that she could tell him anything.

Saturday:

"Hi Michael!"

"Hi Anissa, you ready to go?"

"Am I! I've never been to Paris before. I can't wait!"

Michael had told Leah to find out if maybe Anissa would like to bring a friend on the trip with her. Her best friend Ramona would be coming along with them.

"Michael this is my best friend Ramona."

"It's very nice to meet you Ramona."

"It nice to meet you too Michael." said Ramona.

Leah came down the stairs and saw Michael talking to the girls.

"I see you've met Ramona. She spends about as much time here as Anissa. There was no way they'd ever be separated for a week. I think they're joined at the hip or something!"

"Um, Leah... Are ALL those your bags?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Why? You think it's too much?"

"Did you leave anything in your closet? He asked.

"This is nothing. I left the other 4 bags upstairs!"

They headed for the airport and were on their way. The flight was a pleasant one. The girls enjoyed having a private plane all to themselves. They wandered around checking everything out. After a few hours, Leah had fallen asleep resting her head on Michael's shoulder. As she slept, Michael wondered if when they left Paris to return home, would this trip have been the beginning of a new relationship for them or just a chance for their friendship to become stronger. He thought about how nice it would be to actually be a couple. To show her the world. To make her happy. Maybe even to marry her and have children with her. Then there was something that snapped him out of his daydream. Something his mother said:

"I get the feeling she's hiding some things...Maybe you should get everything all out in the open before you get involved."

"Is she really hiding anything?" He thought to himself. "What could it be?"

Leah didn't sleep very long. When she awoke, she said:

"Sorry I fell asleep on you. I guess I'm tired from packing and wrapping up last minute things at work."

"I know you're tired. Don't apologize."

"Where are the girls?"

"In my room. They've been in there for a while. I think they're eating now."

"I'll go check on them. Be right back." said Leah right before she gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

In Michael's room on the plane:

"Hi girls. What are you doing?" asked Leah.

"Just talking." said Ramona.

"About what?"

"About you and Michael." Anissa said.

"What about me and Michael?"

Anissa began: "Well, I know you said that you and Michael are just friends, but is that the truth?"

"Yes honey it is."

"I see the way you two are together, and the way you talk about him. I know you like him more than you could ever like someone who's just a friend."

"Anissa, are you trying to ask me something else? What you really want to know is if Michael and I have a physical relationship."

"Yes. You told me that sex is something that should be shared between 2 people who really care for each other. Well, even though you haven't said it-I know you care about him a lot. I guess I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

Michael's curiosity got the best of him. He decided to see what was taking Leah so long. Just as he got to the door and was about to knock, this is what he heard:

"You're right Anissa. I do care about Michael. In fact, I love Michael. I don't want to be just his friend, but there are so many things I'm dealing with right now that I don't know what I should do. In my heart I know that Michael would never treat me the way Luis treated me. I guess you could say I'm a little afraid. There are so many things that he just doesn't know. Things that I want to tell him, but I just can't. Maybe if I tell him, I'll lose him forever."

"You mean what happened with Grandma Marta?"

"That's part of it. I still haven't forgiven myself for that yet."

"You did what she asked Leah."

"I know, but it's tearing me apart."

There was an announcement over the intercom:

"Mr. Jackson, will you and your guests please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We're experiencing some slight turbulence. Nothing to worry about. It will be over shortly."

Michael knocked on the door to his room. He had everyone do as the pilot had instructed. As they sat in their seats, Michael was very quiet. He was thinking to himself.

"What could have happened with her grandmother?"

"She told the girls that she loves me. I wonder when she's going to tell me?"

"I have to find out what's going on with her. I have to get her to open up to me."

At the hotel:

"Wow, it's so big!" said Anissa.

"I've never seen a hotel room so big before." said Ramona.

"I'm glad you like it." Michael told them.

In this large hotel suite, there were four bedrooms. Anissa and Ramona wanted to share a room. Michael would have his own room, and Leah would have her own room. Michael thought that Leah would want it that way-at least at first. When they arrived, it was early morning. They had all slept on the plane, so no one was really tired. Michael ordered breakfast for them.

"What would you girls like to do first?" Michael asked.

"Shopping!" said Anissa.

"And just what are you going to shop with Anissa? You have money?" Leah asked.

"No, but you do!" she answered.

Michael had a meeting that morning. He was there to discuss a possible site for the shooting of a music video, and possibly signing a new group to his label. Leah and the girls went out shopping with Gary close behind. Michael stayed behind to get ready for his meeting. He would see them all later on. As he prepared for his meeting, the phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Michael, hi. How are you?" It was Lisa.

"Oh, hi Lisa." He said, surprised she was calling him in Paris. "Haven't heard from you in a few weeks. How did you know where to find me?"

"I have my ways." She said seductively.

"Well, listen I have to go to a meeting. It was nice to hear from you. Tell the kids I said hello." Michael said.

"Michael! What's the rush? Don't you have few minutes to talk? Am I interrupting you and Leah?"

"How did you know Leah was here?"

"I told you, I have my ways. Michael I don't like this woman. She seems so mysterious. You better be careful with her."

"Lisa thanks for your concern, but I don't need you to tell me how to live my life."

"Ok I'm sorry. It's just that I've been thinking a lot about you lately and well, it kills me to see you with her."

"Lisa, please don't do this. You left me remember? I moved on with my life and you need to do the same. I have to go."

He hung up. Even though he and Lisa chose to remain friends, he still cared very deeply for her. He couldn't just cut her out of his life completely, no matter how hard he tried. Michael knew that he loved Leah, but there were definitely some unresolved issues he hadn't dealt with as far as Lisa was concerned. He knew Lisa was right about one thing-Leah's life was rather mysterious to him. Even though they had gotten to know each other well over the past month or so, Leah shied away from questions about her past.

"Why did I let you go Michael?" Lisa asked herself. "I have to put an end to this little relationship with this Leah woman. She could never love you the way I do."

Lisa wanted to come up with a plan. A plan to break up Michael and Leah. She just had to figure out a way to make Leah seem all wrong for Michael and make her seem all right. But how?

"I'll find a way. I have to get him back." Lisa thought.

Later the same evening:

"Well, I thought you'd never come back." Michael said as Leah and the girls came in the room.

"Did you miss us?" Leah asked.

"You bet I did." Michael said as he gave her a hug and a very long kiss."

"Ewww this is getting really mushy." Ramona said.

"I know! Helloooo? There are children in the room." Anissa said.

It was as if Michael and Leah didn't hear the comments made by the girls.

By the time they ended their kiss and embrace, they were alone in the room.

"Wow, is that all I have to do to get rid of those 2?" Leah asked.

"I missed you pretty lady. I guess I should feed you ha?"

"I think that would be a wise choice. I can get kind of cranky when I'm hungry."

"Well, would you like to go out?" Michael asked.

"No, if you don't mind, could we have dinner here? I'd like to be alone with you, so we can talk."

Dinner was ordered. Leah had gone to take a shower in her room before dinner came. She came out of the room wearing a short silk grey negligee with a matching short robe. Michael thought she looked gorgeous. He wondered if she was trying to give him a preview of things to come later that night, or if she was unintentionally teasing him. The girls wanted to eat in their room because there was a television show on they wanted to see. Michael and Leah ate in the dining room of the hotel suite.

"That was delicious."

"Yeah, it was... Leah are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look a little preoccupied. Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes. Can we talk in your room?"

"Sure."

They walked to Michael's room. He wondered what she was about to say and if he really wanted to hear it. They sat down on the couch in his room. Leah began to speak.

"Michael, first of all I want you to know how I really feel about you. I think you're wonderful. You've made me so happy over the past few months, and you haven't pressured me about anything. I am afraid of Luis and what he's capable of. I haven't heard from him thank goodness. Maybe he has moved on. I would like for us to be more than friends. I'd like to try. I love you Michael."

Michael held her hand and said "I've been wanting to hear you say that. I love you too Leah. I hope you know that you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"Well, I don't really know where to start... Michael, when I was 17, I met this guy. He was older and he was really interested in me, at least I thought he was. I guess you could say I had a crush on him. I was a junior in high school. He was a senior. All the girls liked him, but he asked me to the senior prom. I was so excited. I accepted. Well, that night changed my life forever."

(She sighed loudly) "After the prom, he said he was taking me home, but he didn't. He took me to this party. A lot of older kids were there. He said he just stopped there to make an appearance and he didn't want to stay. He said he needed to make a phone call. I went with him upstairs so he could make his call."

"I think I know what you're going to say Leah."

"He raped me Michael." She said as the tears began to flow. "That was my first time having sex, and it wasn't voluntary."

"Leah, we don't have to talk about this." Michael said.

"Yes Michael we do because the story doesn't end there. I went home that night, and I didn't tell anyone about what he did to me. A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant."

"What?"

"Yes, I was pregnant. My parents were so ashamed of me. My whole family was. They said it just wasn't right for a young unmarried catholic girl to be pregnant. I told them that I had been raped, but they didn't even believe me. They sent me away to an unwed mother's home so no one would ever know I was pregnant. They told everyone I was sick and I had to be treated out of state. They forced me to give the baby up for adoption. My older sister and her husband adopted my little girl. They were living in Spain at the time. Well, a few months later when I turned 18, I was hell bent on getting my baby back. I missed her terribly because I never wanted to give her away in the first place. I saw her only occasionally over the years. I tried so hard to get her back. Finally I guess maybe they felt guilty about keeping my baby and they stopped fighting me. They gave her back. She was 5 years old. She had been told I was her aunt."

Leah looked Michael in the eyes and said

"Michael what I'm trying to say is that Anissa isn't my niece. She's my daughter."

"That's why I lived with Johnny for a while. I didn't even want to see my parents. I hated them for what they did to me. I just couldn't go back to live with them. Sometimes I wonder maybe if I had run away from home before they sent me away, would I have been able to keep my baby.

After I had Anissa, I tried to concentrate on school. Tried to do well. I knew I'd get her back eventually, so I wanted to have a good job and be able to take care of her. She was very uncomfortable around me at first. She was always asking for her mommy. She didn't understand why she was taken away from her mommy and daddy, and I never had the courage to tell her."

"What do you mean never?"

"She doesn't know Michael."

"Anissa doesn't know that you're her mother? When are you going to tell her?"

Leah sighed very loudly. "I don't know. So many times over the years, I've wanted to tell her. I don't know how to bring it up. Maybe she'll hate me when I tell her."

"I'm sure she'll be very angry with you for keeping it from her all this time, but I don't think she'll hate you. You still need to tell her."

"I know you're right, and I will tell her very soon. Michael, if you don't mind, I don't really want to talk anymore tonight. I have a horrible headache."

"I'll get you some aspirin." He said as he went to the bathroom.

The medicine cabinet had already been stocked with headache medicines and medicine for upset stomach. He brought her a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Thanks Mike. You're too good to me."

"Anything else I can do for you, Leah?" He asked very sweetly.

"You can kiss me." She responded.

He grabbed both her hands and slowly pulled her up so that she was standing directly in front of him. He slowly moved his hand across her face as they stared directly into each others eyes. He leaned in to kiss her as both their bodies were rather tingly at this point. Their lips touched. Only a peck at first, then Michael made it much more intense. He dared to ease his tongue into her mouth. She didn't refuse it like he thought she would. It seemed that finally, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. After a long in depth kiss, Michael removed Leah's silk robe. What he saw underneath almost made him go crazy. The grey silk negligee she wore was low-cut. The upper part of it was made of lace that did nothing to hide her highly erect nipples. They kissed again, this time with Michael's hands exploring Leah's body. She loved every second of it. She removed his shirt and began to kiss his neck. She loved the way he smelled.

"Michael, I love you so much."

"I love you more sweetheart."

"Don't ever hurt me Michael."

"I won't baby. I just want to love you."

Much to Leah's amazement, Michael picked her up and carried her over to his bed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight." he said.

Leah reached for Michael's belt buckle and started to undo his pants, and then she had a thought.

"Michael, there's something else I wanted you to know."

"Oh, Leah not now. We'll talk later."

"Michael, wait...Well, it's just that it's been a long time for me. You see, I believe that sex is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. If I give you me, that means that I also give you my heart. Please don't ever break it. Am I making sense to you?"

"That makes perfect sense to me. I feel the same way. You'll see. I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I promise you that. When I say I love you, I mean it. Don't ever doubt that Leah."

Michael meant what he said. Unfortunately, some promises aren't meant to be kept. Was Leah really the love of his life? The woman he's dreamed about for so long? Time would tell.

He pulled down the straps to her negligee. He kissed her breasts very tenderly. It was as if Leah melted in his sweet caress. She could barely remember what it was like to be touched so gently. Michael pulled her negligee down until it was completely off of her. She wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked at Leah's naked honey brown body and told her she was beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful green that seemed to shine like jewels. He too had almost forgotten what it was like to be physically loved. He hadn't been with anyone since some time before his divorce to Lisa, which was finalized 8 months before he met Leah.

Leah reached for Michael's buckle again, this time loosening it and removing his pants. She noticed the bulge inside his boxer shorts and couldn't wait for him to remove them, so she pulled his shorts down and grabbed his rock hard member. He moaned in response to the touch. Michael got on top of her and they began to kiss and caress each other. Then, Michael could wait no longer to make love to his newly found soul mate. He inserted himself inside of her heated body. She moaned loudly. He didn't know if it was out of pain or pleasure, but he was too overcome with the pleasurable sensations he was feeling to ask.

"Oh, Leah." He groaned.

"Michael baby I've wanted you so badly." She said.

"I've wanted you too sweetheart."

They could barely contain the moaning and groaning that came from both their mouths. Their bodies were intertwined for what seemed like too short of a time. To both of them, it felt like heaven being loved again.

Leah's body began to tingle. She was soon overcome with sensations that hit her body like a bolt of lightning. Michael was making her climax with such force that she drove her nails into his back making him wince in pain. A pain he didn't mind feeling.

As Leah's body tried to recover from the massive shaking up she had received, she could feel Michael's love pouring inside of her. He had told her he loved her once again just before this explosion of love. They lay in each others arms, holding each other, loving each other, the way it was meant to be. Leah was very quiet as she lay in Michael's arms. He couldn't help to wonder if being intimate with him was really what she wanted, but Leah was quiet because all sorts of thoughts were running around in her head.

"Maybe it will work for the two of us. Michael is so wonderful. I have to make it last. I love him too much."

Michael was thinking of how wonderful it was to be there holding Leah in his arms. He was so sure he had found the woman he had waited for all his life. Then he remembered something.

"Her grandmother. What could have happened with her grandmother?"

Michael wasn't about to ask now. He really didn't want to push the issue. "Leah will tell me when the time is right." He knew that her grandmother was ill for some time before she died. He didn't think there was anything to worry about. "No big deal."

The next day:

It was about 8:25 am. Leah had been awake for about an hour. She lay in bed looking at Michael sleep. "I love you Mike." She said as she moved his hair out of the way and kissed his forehead. She really did love Michael with all her heart, but there were skeletons in Leah's closet she couldn't escape. She hoped that after Michael found out all her secrets, he would still love her enough to want to be with her. She knew that was too much to ask. She lay back on her pillow thinking about her life.

"What are you thinking about Leah?" Michael had been watching her so deep in thought.

"I was thinking about how much I love you and that I never want to lose you."

"I feel the same way about you, baby." He said.

"What are we going to do today, Mike?" Leah asked.

"You want to go to Disneyland?"

"I'd love to! I've never been."

"Well, I'd love to be the one to take you. Now go get ready!" He said.

"Ok, I'm going... Michael, what if we get mobbed or something?" Leah asked.

"Don't worry. No one will know its me in the crowd. I have disguises you know. Wayne, Yannick and Gary will always be somewhere close. We'll have a great time. I'll go tell the girls to get ready."

In the girls' room:

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in!" Ramona said.

"Good morning ladies. Leah and I are going to Disneyland today; would you like to go with us?"

"What is this a trick question or something?" Anissa said.

"Of course we want to go!" Ramona said.

"I thought you would! OK, well get ready. I'll order us some breakfast and then we can go."

They agreed.

"Michael before you go, can I ask you a question?" Anissa said.

"Anything."

"Do you love my aunt Leah?"

"You worry about her don't you?"

"Yes. It's just that I like you a lot and I want you 2 to stay together for a long time. She loves you."

"I love her too, sweetie. I'll be with her for as long as she'll have me."

He gave Anissa a hug and kiss on the cheek thinking that this would be the first of many talks he would have with his future stepdaughter. He loved her already and it showed. She was a wonderful girl. They got along very well. He pictured them all as one big happy family and thought that would be a dream come true.

Michael asked Wayne to order breakfast, and then he went to his room to join Leah in the shower.

"Are you being naughty Michael? I don't remember giving you an invitation to join me."

"Well, I can just go if you want." He said, pretending like he was going to leave.

"Don't you dare. Come closer, love." She said as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey, if we start this, we'll never get to Disney." Michael said as he was drawn into another embrace.

"You are my heart Leah. I'll always love you."

"I love you too honey."

They finished their shower and Leah went to her room to get dressed. Michael was dressed when the girls came calling. Michael did wear a disguise. It was a light beard that looked very real. He brushed his hair back into a ponytail, wore a cap and sunglasses and very little makeup. He wore dark blue jeans, a white T- shirt, and new Air Jordan tennis shoes Leah had bought for him the day before. He looked very handsome.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Michael hurry up!" Anissa yelled from the other side of the bedroom door.

Michael opened the door only to hear deafening screams from Anissa and Ramona.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! They yelled."

"What? What's wrong?" He forgot he was wearing a disguise.

"Michael is that you?" Ramona questioned.

"Oh, this? Yeah, sometimes I have to wear disguises. Did I scare you?" He said as he laughed, thinking of their reaction to him.

"Yes you did! Can I ask you something before we leave?" Anissa said, whispering.

"You ask a lot of questions, ha?"

"Do we have to stay with you guys the whole time we're at Disneyland?"

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Michael said, sticking out his lip like a spoiled child.

"Of course we will-at first. Then, can we have a little freedom, pleeeease?"

"Yes, but Gary has to be with you at all times, agreed?" Michael asked.

"We agree." They said in unison.

"Michael there's one more thing." Ramona said.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You got to convince Leah."

"Oh, you want me to do the dirty work, ha? I'll take care of Leah; you'll have plenty of fun today."

They ate breakfast and headed for the park. Michael and Leah went inside holding hands. No one seemed to recognize Michael. They all stayed together for hours, going on the rides together, taking on the biggest roller coasters first. After a while, Leah and the girls went to one of the concession stands to get a snack. Michael wasn't hungry, so he sat at a nearby bench. As Leah stood at the counter waiting for the girls to complete their order, she turned around and saw Michael talking to a beautiful blonde woman who was seated next to him on the bench. The girls didn't notice her, but Leah did. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, as if they were old friends. Immediately, those old memories of being cheated on and brokenhearted began to surface. Leah turned around to pay for the food they had ordered. As they all walked over to where Michael was sitting, Leah noticed the woman go into a nearby restroom.

"Michael, I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom."

"Ok sweetheart. Are you alright? You look a little flushed." He asked.

"I'm fine love. Be right back."

Leah went into the restroom. There were only 3 people in the restroom. Two of them left and Leah realized that Michael's mystery woman must be in the stall. As the woman turned the knob to exit the stall, Leah went in the stall with her and attacked her. She slapped her and then grabbed her by the neck and held the woman's face in the toilet bowl. It happened so quickly that the woman never saw Leah's face.

"What do you think you were doing?" Leah yelled.

As the woman tried to scream for help, Leah buried her face deeper in the toilet water. The woman struggled to get up, but Leah was too strong for her. After at least a minute, the woman stopped moving. Leah got up and left the woman there, hanging over the toilet bowl. She tried to compose herself and went back outside where everyone else was. No one else ever came into the restroom during this attack.

"Hey pretty lady, what took you so long?" Michael asked.

"I had to wait in line, Mike. Come on, let's go over there." She answered.

Just as Michael said, the girls were allowed to go off without him and Leah. Leah didn't protest. She was still upset at that woman for trying to flirt with her man. Gary went with them, but they didn't mind. They even made him get on some of the rides with them. Everyone was having a blast, but there was something going on back home.

Meanwhile back at the ranch: 

A security guard named Charles was having problems with a guy trying to see Michael. He was unaware that Michael was out of the country. Charles called Ron on his radio.

"Um, Ron...There's this guy here to talk to Mike. I tried to tell him Mike's not here, but he says he isn't leaving until he talks to him. I'm pretty sure it's that guy Mike said to keep away from Leah. I think I'll just have the police remove him."

"Yeah, call 'em, Charles. I'll talk to him and see what he wants. I'll be right there." Ron had stayed behind to make sure everything at the ranch was secure when Michael was away. Michael had told his security staff about Leah's "psycho" ex-boyfriend, so everyone had their eyes peeled. Ron used a golf cart to make his way to the front gates.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Ron asked.

"Look, it's very important that I speak to Michael." Luis said.

"Well, he's not here. He's out of the country. Maybe I can help."

"Look, my name is Luis Iglesias. I need to talk to Michael about Leah. Just give him this letter I wrote. I have to get this to him. It's urgent."

"I don't think MJ is interested in anything you have to say. You're Leah's ex aren't you?"

Just, then, the police arrived.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, this man refuses to leave Mr. Jackson's property."

"I'll go. Just give him this, PLEASE!" Luis said as he handed Ron the letter through the bars of the gate."

Luis walked towards his car. Before he got in, he turned around and said:

"She's not what she seems. I hope your boss doesn't find out the way I did."

He got in his car and left. The police officers left also.

Ron took the letter back to the main house to leave it for Michael. He thought to himself:

"I can't believe that guy had the nerve to come here. Mike and Leah are good together. This guy wants to make waves and I am not about to be his messenger boy."

He tore up the letter and threw it away.

Paris, France:

"So, did everybody have a good time?" Michael asked as they entered the hotel suite.

"Yeah!" the girls said.

(Now inside the room) "What about you pretty lady?" He asked Leah.

"I wouldn't change a thing." Leah answered.

Michael didn't think anything unsettling of that comment she made.

"Ok I want everybody to get dressed for dinner. We're going Chez Mardi. Our reservation is in 1 hour. (Looking at Anissa and Ramona) I bought you two something special to wear tonight. I left it on your bed."

The girls went to do as instructed.

"Michael, that doesn't give me enough time to get ready."

"Come here, there's something I want you to see." He said as he led her to his bedroom.

"Oh Michael, it's beautiful!" Leah said looking at the new dress Michael had bought for her. It was a black, strapless dress with a split up the side. There were designs of silver roses embroidered into the dress.

"When did you have time to buy this?"

"Well, I did a little shopping myself yesterday. I'm glad you like it. I bought you something else. Sit down."

Leah sat at the edge of the bed.

"Leah, I can't remember when I've ever been this content. You make me happy and I want you to know that I treasure you. This is for you."

He went to a nearby drawer and took out a rectangular box. He opened it and she saw a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh, Michael, it's beautiful, but I can't take this from you." Leah said.

"You can, and you will." He said as he put in on her neck. "I want you to have it. As soon as I saw it,

I wanted it to be yours."

He thought to himself that the next time he gave her something in a little black box; it would fit on her finger.

"Michael, there's something else I'd like you to give me." Leah said with a smirk on her face.

"At this moment, you can ask me for anything, sweetheart."

Leah gave Michael a kiss that made his heart skip a beat.

"Make love to me Michael." she panted.

"Now that's something I'd love to give you." He said.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"MJ got a problem here." It was Wayne, Yannick and Gary.

"I'm sorry baby. I got to see what's going on." He gave her a kiss and left the room.

Michael left the room to talk to the guys. A couple of seconds later, the phone rang. Leah picked up.

"Bonjour." She said

"Oh, I was trying to reach Michael."

"Who is this?" Leah asked.

"Its Lisa, is he around?"

"NO. What do you want?"

"I was just concerned about him, that's all."

It was as if horns came out of Leah's head at this point.

"Look- Michael doesn't need or want your concern. He's with me now, and he's happy. You're divorced, remember? LEAVE HIM ALONE or you'll regret the day you ever crossed me. I promise you that, and I'm not one to break a promise." Leah hung up.

"Calm down Leah. Calm down. Everything's ok. He doesn't love her anymore. He loves me. She'll stay away."

For Lisa's sake, she had better stay away. That old saying was surely true where Leah was concerned: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Hey Wayne, what's going on?" Michael asked.

"I just got a message from Ron. Luis came by asking for you."

"What! I thought he wasn't a problem anymore."

"Well, don't worry MJ. He left peacefully, and Ron says he doesn't think the guy will come back again." Gary said.

"Thanks for telling me guys. Listen, I don't want Leah to know about this. She'll only be worried and I don't want that. She's happy and I want to keep her that way."

"You got it boss." Wayne said.

Leah came out of the bedroom.

"Hey! Wow, you're beautiful, Leah. You look like a princess." Michael said, admiring Leah in the dress he bought for her.

"Thanks Mike." Michael walked toward the bedroom to change his clothes. He came back out wearing a very nice tuxedo.

"Did I hear the phone ring?"

"Oh, just a wrong number. They won't be bothering us again."

"Ok, well let's get the girls and go eat. I'm starving."

"Michael, I've known you for months now, and not once have I ever heard you say you were starving."

"I know, I better eat before the feeling passes!"

At Chez Mardi: 

Michael and his dinner party were seated in a private dining room. It was very big. The room was set up with a table for four; the entire room was decorated very elegantly. There was a dancing area and a large window with a beautiful view of the city. Michael had already ordered the meal before they arrived. They were to eat salad, shrimp fettuccine, bread sticks and for dessert-chocolate cake and cheesecake. After they had all eaten, the waiter approached Michael.

"Mr. Jackson, your guests have arrived, sir."

"Michael, who is he talking about?" Ramona asked.

"Oh, just a little something I planned for Leah." He answered.

Michael wanted their time in Paris to be memorable. He had arranged for a string quartet and a piano player to play music for them that night. The room was filled with music. The beautiful sounds of a small symphony and a grand piano echoed throughout the room.

"Leah, may I have this dance?" Michael asked.

"I'd love to dance with you."

They took the floor and danced to the music of "Endless Love." He thought that pretty much described the way they felt about each other. They had connected so quickly. They seemed to be a perfect fit. Michael had often told himself that it takes time to find that certain someone, and finding true love had to come about a certain way, but when he met Leah, all his preconceived notions about meeting the right woman were forgotten. He was convinced from the start that Leah was his one true love. When Michael was married to Lisa, he did love her, but he always felt as if there were something missing. He could never put his finger on it, but he knew in his heart that their marriage would never last a lifetime. Things were different with Leah. He felt whole again, as if she were the missing piece to the puzzle of his life.

"Can you possibly be any more wonderful, Mike?"

"Yes I can. You'll see."

"Well, I see modesty is not one of your strong points, mi amor."

"Leah, my sweetheart, I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. You are more beautiful than an early morning sunrise. Your scent is captivating. You are the reason I look forward to waking up every day of my life. I want to love you always, and have a family with you. I am yours for eternity. No one else could ever love you more."

"Michael?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You're good!"

They laughed as they continued to dance, both wanting this feeling of ecstasy never to end.

"All good things must come to an end. That's what grandma Marta told me once. Maybe she was wrong. We're so in love, so happy. Nothing could ever happen to break up me and Michael." Leah thought.

"Michael, I just want you to know that no matter what happens to us in the future, I love you with all my heart, and I'll do anything to make this work. I never thought that I could be happy again, but you have proven me wrong so many times. You're the most wonderful man I've ever known. And just so you know, I would love to be the mother of your children."

The two lovers began to kiss. "Endless Love" would from then on be known as "their song."

"Aunt Leah looks so happy." Ramona said.

"Yeah she does. I'm happy for her. Who would have thought that my aunt Leah would meet and fall in love with Michael Jackson? He's a great guy." Anissa said.

"It seems so unreal. Maybe some day they'll get married and have kids." said Ramona.

"I don't think so. I mean, maybe they will get married, but Leah can't have any kids."

"What do you mean she can't have kids? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I sort of heard her talking on the phone a while ago. OK I was eavesdropping. Anyway, when she was 23, she had some sort of surgery that left her unable to have kids. If she were to get pregnant, it would be a miracle if she carries the baby to term."

"Are you sure Anissa?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure."

"Anissa, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Well, does Leah ever talk to you about your parents?"

"No. If I bring it up, she changes the subject. I mean, I know she's my aunt, but I don't look like her brother or her sister. It's weird. I've never even seen my birth certificate.

Ramona, I want to tell you something. I've never told anyone...One day a couple of years ago, I was watching a movie about a missing girl who was stolen from a hospital in Los Angeles the same day she was born. Since then, I always wondered if maybe something like that happened with me."

"Anissa, you think she stole you? That's crazy!"

"Maybe it's not so crazy. It would explain a lot of things like how she doesn't want to tell me anything about my parents. I know she loves me though. Maybe I don't want to know the truth because if I was that baby, eventually I'll have to leave her and I don't want to do that. I love her."

"What are you going to do Anissa?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing. Before grandma Marta died, she said she would tell me the truth about everything. But, she died before she had the chance to tell me. That was weird too. One night, she said she would tell me everything I wanted to know the next day, and then the next morning, she was dead. She was really sick, but I thought she would have more time than that. After that, all hell broke loose with Leah's family."

"What happened?"

They were interrupted.

"Hello ladies. Would either of you care to dance with me?" Michael asked as he and Leah returned to the table.

"I'll dance with you Michael." Anissa said.

As Michael and Anissa danced to the music, Leah was at the table watching.

"That is so sweet." She thought. "He wants a family, he'll have one. No matter what it takes. I love him too much to lose him."

Ramona said: "Aunt Leah, this is the happiest I've ever seen you."

"I know honey; I can hardly believe it myself. Michael is so sweet to me."

"Maybe one day you'll be married and you'll have kids of your own."

"We will. Definitely."

"How can that be? Maybe Anissa was wrong." Ramona thought.

After a most pleasurable evening, they all went back to the hotel suite. The girls went to bed.

"Good night girls." Leah said as she gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night." They responded. They went into their room.

Michael held Leah's hand and led her to his room. He sat with his back against the head of the bed. Leah sat between his legs. He put his arms around her.

"You're a wonderful mother." He said.

"I love Anissa so much. And even though Ramona is not my child, I love her just as if she were. Its amazing the joy a child can bring into your life."

"That's a joy I've never experienced." Michael said sadly.

"I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You haven't. I love kids, and I have plenty of nieces and nephews, but it's just not the same... Leah, I understand if you might have reservations about staying in a relationship with me or having a family with me someday. I mean, I hope you know I would never hurt a child. Some people think I'm this sick person who would only do harm to children."

Leah looked at Michael and saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew he was speaking of those unfounded allegations of child molestation that overshadowed his world years ago.

"Michael, even though I hadn't met you then, I never once doubted your innocence." She said as she grabbed his hand, noticing the tears stream down his face. "Michael, I know you could never do something so horrible. If I thought there was a chance that those allegations might have been true, I wouldn't be here with you now. I believe in you Michael. I love you."

Leah turned around to face Michael. She wiped his tears with her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll always believe in you, Mike. I'll always be right by your side. Come here, baby. Let me show you how much I need you."

Leah got closer to Michael and began to kiss his neck. She loved the cologne he wore, even though he never would tell her the name of it. She guided him to lie down on his back and continued to kiss his neck. That seemed to be his "sweet spot." She stood up and peeled out of her new dress. Michael's excitement grew as there seemed to be a lump between him and his tuxedo pants. Leah noticed the uprising and removed the pants.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I take these off." She said in a sexy voice.

Then she removed his jacket and shirt and planted soft kisses on his chest. From the way he was breathing and holding on to her, she knew that Michael was enjoying the show.

Her kisses began to get lower and lower, until she had reached the bulge that had been poking her in the stomach. She removed his underwear and planted an ever so sweet kiss at the tip of her lover's manhood. He moaned in response, so she decided to take it a little further and lightly touched it with her tongue. The moans got louder and more intense, and before Michael could catch his breath, Leah had taken him completely into her mouth. More of those long lost sensations of pleasure began to fill his body as the feeling was almost too much to endure. Like sweet torture.

"Oh, Leah, baby."

He kept moaning and uttering some language of sexual contentment Leah couldn't understand. She could feel that explosion of love come near and slowed down a bit. Then, she climbed on top of her lover and sat directly on his phallus. Before she could make a move, he flipped her over on her back, never removing himself from her web of love. She held her hands over her head against the headboard to steady herself against the rocking her body was receiving. Now it was her turn to be tortured. Hot, sensual, sweaty lovemaking was a new hobby for the lovers as they both knew how to do it well. Michael lay directly on top of her as both their bodies reached the edge-the edge of that final satisfaction of lovemaking everyone yearns for. Leah held on tight as they both climaxed together, with beads of sweat running down both their bodies. Leah thought it was over, but lover boy wanted more. He rolled over again so that she was on top of him. He began to ease himself in and out of her, making her feel as if he were in control of her body. She was "slave to the rhythm" and didn't dare to fight it.

"Michael, what are you trying to do to me?" She asked, almost out of breath.

"I want to take you to a very special place. Are you almost there?"

"Oh, I think I've been there and back, but another trip would do me just fine."

He got up from the bed and picked Leah up. He held her up against the bedroom wall and entered her once again. Michael touched places inside of Leah she didn't know were there. He did take her to that special place again. A place of total sexual satisfaction and contentment. Too tired to do anything else, they lay in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning:

Michael was awake, but everyone else was asleep. He went into the living area to read the morning paper Yannick had gotten for him. On the front page, the headline read:

"MICKEY MOUSE OFF TODAY: TOURIST MURDERED AT DISNEY"

"Oh my goodness! How horrible." Michael said as he read the story.

"The theme park is closed today. There was a murder yesterday at Disneyland, Paris. A tourist from the Netherlands, Ana Kerensky was found in a restroom, draped over a toilet. She had apparently been drowned. There are no witnesses at this time. Anyone with any information is urged to contact the local police department."

There was a recent picture of the woman with the article. "That's the lady I met yesterday! I don't believe it!" He said.

"What are you talking about Mike?" Leah said as she came out of the bedroom stretching.

"A lady was killed yesterday at Disneyland."

Hearing those words made Leah scared to death. She stopped in her tracks.

"Yesterday?" Leah said quietly.

"Yeah. Remember when you and the girls went to get a snack from that concession stand yesterday and I waited for you at that bench?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, this lady came and sat next to me. She was very polite. She didn't even know who I was."

"She didn't?" Leah said, realizing she had thought the woman was "after her man" when she didn't even realize who Michael was.

"She had no idea." He continued. "She said she just wanted to sit a minute because her feet hurt. She was there with a group of kids that she teaches."

"Oh, I see." Leah said.

"Now I read in the morning paper that she's dead. She was killed in one of the restrooms. What kind of sick person would do something like that?" He said.

"Maybe it was some sort of fight and she was drowned in self defense."

"No that just doesn't seem right...Leah, how did you know she was drowned?"

"Oh my God. What do I say?" she thought.

"Oh, um I just saw the story on TV before I came in the room."

"Oh. Well, I forgot you speak French. I rarely watch TV when I come here. There's breakfast in the dining room. I'll go fix you something."

"Thanks." Leah said as she sat on the couch.

She thought about the murder she had committed the day before and realized she had no regrets. Leah wasn't convinced this woman had no idea who Michael was. She made herself a promise to keep her man no matter what it takes, no matter what she had to do in the process.

"That bitch got what she deserved." Leah said to herself. Then, Grandma Marta came to mind.

1 year earlier at Marta's house:

"A bad seed, that's what you are! I can't believe what I just found out! Did you think you could live a lie forever? That girl has a right to know what kind of person you really are. I swear to you, before I take my last breath, Anissa will know the truth."

"Marta, why are you doing this to me? I moved in here to take care of you while you were sick. Nobody else would help you and this is how you repay me-you snoop through my things?"

"I don't need anyone's help. I've got plenty of time left on this earth. My God, to think I changed my will to benefit you. Well, now that I know just how evil you are, you will not get one red cent of my money, do you understand? That's probably the only reason you came here anyway."

"The old hag changed her will?" Leah thought. "I must be the beneficiary of her estate."

Marta continued, "What you did to that boy Luis - How could you do such a thing?"

"Are you forgetting the hell he put me through?" Leah asked.

"No, of course not, but what you did is despicable. You set him up Leah!"

"He deserved it and I do not regret what I did!"

"One day Leah Martinez, you won't be able to live with your lies anymore. It will all catch up to you."

Leah blinked back the memories. "Mean old woman. She got what she deserved too."

"Here you are pretty lady." Michael said as he handed Leah a tray. On it was 2 plates: a small plate of assorted fruits and whipped cream and on the larger plate was a Belgian waffle, scrambled eggs, ham and 2 biscuits with jelly.

"Wow, it looks delicious, but I can't eat all this. Where's your food?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. You can share this with me. Let me feed you."

Leah took a strawberry off her plate, dipped it in some whip cream. She slowly eased the strawberry into Michael's mouth. There was some whipped cream on his mouth as a result. Michael reached for a napkin.

"No, no no. Let me get that for you." Leah said.

She came closer and leaned in to him as if she were going to kiss him. She lightly licked the whipped cream off his bottom lip.

"See, you didn't even need a napkin." She said.

They started to kiss. Then Leah sat her tray on the floor and lay back on the couch. Michael climbed on top of her and they continued to kiss.

The girls came into the room.

"Ewww! This is so gross. Its bad enough you keep us up at night, now we have to wake up to this love crap too?" Anissa said.

"Aww. I think it's cute. They're in love." Ramona said.

"Ok you two. That's enough. We'll be sure to be more careful when you're around." Leah said.

"Did you two eat?" Michael asked.

"Yes we did. Thank you." Ramona said.

"What are we going to do today Michael? Back to Disneyland?" Anissa said.

"No, honey. Something happened at Disney yesterday. They closed the park today. A lady was killed there yesterday. It says in the paper the authorities have to investigate the murder, so the park will re-open tomorrow or the next day."

"Oh, no. That's terrible. I can't believe somebody got killed at Disneyland." Ramona said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either...Ok, let's talk about something else." Michael said.

"Fine with me!" Leah thought to herself.

"How would you ladies like to go shopping again? There's a really nice museum I visit sometimes. It's called Rue de la Ville. How about we do both?" Michael asked.

They agreed. They all left within the hour. Leah thought she had nothing to worry about, that no one would ever find out that she was responsible for that tourist's death at Disney. She tried to forget something her Grandma Marta always used to tell her:

"Whatever you do in the dark will always come to the light."

At Disneyland:

The French police were busy working to find any clues that would lead to the identity of the tourist's killer. They took fingerprints, but realized that fingerprints probably wouldn't be of any help, since thousands of people visit the park and use the bathrooms there every day. They were looking for anything that seemed somewhat out of place, like a piece of clothing, a strand of hair that might belong to the killer or a clear footprint that looked as if it didn't belong.

"Lieutenant, I may have found something." One of the officers said.

It was an earring. A small, round, diamond earring.

"It could belong to anybody, but we'll keep it just in case the victim did manage to remove it from the killer in the struggle."

An autopsy was done on Ana Kerensky. It was determined that the cause of death was due to blunt trauma to her skull, followed by asphyxiation: suffocation induced by drowning.

Her body was returned to her hometown with a promise by the police to her family that the killer would be caught and brought to justice.

All day, Leah was edgy. She was jumpy. She kept wondering if she would be linked to the murder of Ana Kerensky. It's not like she hadn't been in this situation before. Only the last time, the whole world didn't know about it. She was nervous and scared as thoughts raced through her head.

"What have I done? It was an accident. That's what I'll say. It couldn't be helped."

"Leah, are you alright?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I said that I was thinking of buying this painting. It would look nice in my study."

"Yeah it would."

"Snap out of it Leah! You're going crazy here." She thought to herself. Leah couldn't wait to leave Paris, but they had planned to spend 4 more days there. She had to think of something to get Michael to leave, or find a way to calm down.

On the limousine ride back to the hotel, Leah fell asleep. Anissa whispered to Michael.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with my aunt Leah today?"

"I don't know sweetie. She's probably just tired. She'll be ok once she gets some rest."

If only that were true. All the rest in the world couldn't cure what was wrong with Leah Martinez.

Back at the hotel:

"Aunt Leah, are you alright?" Anissa asked.

"Why do you guys keep asking me that?"

"You look really tired."

"I guess I am a little tired."

"Leah," Michael said "why don't you go lie down for a while and I'll check on you in a bit."

Leah agreed. She went to her and Michael's room to lie down on the bed. As she lay there, she began to cry. She truly didn't understand why things never went her way. She was never happy. Now it seemed she had finally met the man of her dreams, and here she was, falling apart right in front of him. She fell asleep, and had a dream soon after.

"I want to know what happened Leah."

"I already told you. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're lying to me."

"Daddy, please. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Leah, we are a well respected Catholic family in this community. It's bad enough that you're pregnant, but for you to make up a horrible story about how you got pregnant is despicable!"

"Mother, I'm not lying. He did rape me!"

"Don't you ever repeat that story again. His mother is a friend of mine and I know Ricardo would never do anything like that."

"You believe him over me?" Leah asked.

"We're sending you away Leah. You can have the baby at a very nice rest home in New York. We'll tell everyone you're ill. When the baby is born, your sister will adopt it. No one will ever have to know."

"No!"

"You don't have a choice. You leave in the morning."

Leah woke up. She didn't want to go back to sleep, so she decided to take a warm bath. As she sat in the tub, she thought about those horrible days of her pregnancy. The morning sickness seemed to last the whole time. She was lonely and afraid of having to give her baby away. So many times she wished she had never met Ricardo. She trusted him. He was the first man she trusted who ended up hurting her, but certainly not the last.

"Michael is different. He'd never hurt me. He'll always love me." She thought.

She sat in the bathtub of warm water and relaxed. Michael and the girls were talking in the living area.

"Michael, are you and Leah together?" Anissa asked.

"Together how?"

"Are you a couple?"

"Yes. How do you feel about that?" Michael asked.

"I'm glad. I know you wouldn't treat her like Luis did. Did she tell you about him?"

"Yes she did, and I would never ever hit her."

"Ramona, you remember the time we saw him hit her?" Anisa asked.

"Yeah. That was really scary. I thought he was going to kill her."

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"The three of us were watching television. He came over. He was drunk. He started yelling at Leah about her being out of Vodka. I could tell she was scared. I saw it in her eyes." Anissa said, crying.

"Then," Ramona said, "Leah told us to go upstairs and stay there. He came at her and he started hitting her and he wouldn't stop. She was bleeding and screaming and crying begging him to stop, but he wouldn't."

"After he was finished, he got in his car and drove away. We called 911 and they took Leah to the hospital. She was barely conscious. Her nose was broken and one of her fingers was broken. She was going to press charges, but she got scared. She told the police she couldn't go through with it."

After hearing such a horrible story about how Leah had been treated, Michael was even more determined to show her how much he loved her. He was starting to understand why she shied away from talking about her past, or so he thought. He went into his bedroom. When he didn't see Leah, he looked to the bathroom door, which was ajar. He saw Leah sitting in the bathtub with her head hung down, resting on her bent knees. He grabbed a small towel and began to wet her back.

"Thank you Michael." She said.

"No thanks is necessary. You feeling better?"

"I am now that you're here."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Michael asked. "Maybe we should leave Paris. After hearing about that lady being murdered at Disney, I don't know if I want to stay here anymore."

"You want to go back home?" Leah asked.

"No, not just yet. Would you like to spend the next few days in London?"

"I would love to Michael."

"I know something's bothering you." Michael said.

"I'm fine. Just enjoying this quiet time. I don't want you worrying about me because I'm really alright."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be anything but happy."

Michael didn't know what he was saying. He had better keep her happy because he certainly had never seen a certain side of Leah. The wounded side. The side of her who would hurt in retaliation to being hurt. Lucky for Leah she was leaving Paris. She thought she was getting away from yet another secret. They spent the next few days in Venice, Italy. After a wonderful vacation, it was time to head home. Back to reality. Back to a life of secrets and lies.

After arriving back in California, Michael took Leah and the girls back to her house. He had some things to catch up on, and would call later. On the ride back to Michael's house, he sat deep in thought. He was so glad that he had finally found the perfect woman. She was beautiful, she was intelligent, and she had her own money. He took a small box out of his pocket. It was something he picked up for Leah while they were in Italy. He wouldn't give it to her just yet. The time wasn't quite right.

He couldn't wait to marry her. He was so in love with her. He had been from the moment he laid eyes on her. Maybe it was too soon. He wasn't sure if Leah trusted him enough to be his wife. She had been hurt before and he wanted to make sure that she knew he would treat her as she deserved to be treated. Michael's cellular phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi Lisa, how are you?"

"Well, you sound happier than you did the last time we spoke."

"I was on my way out the door when you called in Paris. I'm on my way home now."

"Can I come over?"

"Sure. I should be there in about 20 minutes."

Michael arrived and had started to unpack his things when Lisa arrived. She went upstairs to Michael's bedroom. As she stood in the doorway and watched him unpacking his things, she thought of how silly it was to let him go. Michael was the only man who had ever really treated her with respect. Instead of cherishing what they shared, she threw it all away. She let herself be influenced by other people's wishes and left Michael, breaking his heart in the process.

"Hi Michael." Lisa said.

"Oh, hi." He said, feeling a little uncomfortable being there with her in the bedroom they used to share.

"I was in L.A. for a benefit dinner and I was planning to leave when I realized I couldn't."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She walked up to Michael, putting her arms around him.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you first."

"Lisa," Michael said, removing her arms from around him "please don't do this."

"I miss you so much Michael. I still love you."

"Lisa, you know I'm with Leah now. I wonder; if I weren't with her, would you still feel this love for me?"

"What are you saying?"

"Why didn't you love me enough to stay with me? To be there for me. When I needed you most, you walked out of my life. Now, you love me? You haven't said those words since before we divorced. Why now?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"You are right. It has taken me a while to see how foolish it was to let you go. Believe me when I say I love you. I do. I want you to give me another chance."

"Another chance? Lisa are you forgetting we're divorced? Have you forgotten that I've moved on?"

"You mean with Leah."

"Yes I mean with Leah. I love her Lisa. I intend to stay with her."

"You don't love her the way you love me." Lisa said.

As Michael sat on his bed, she knelt down in front of him and lifted his chin so that he would be looking at her.

"I need you Michael...And I know you need me too." She said, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

A tear fell from Lisa's eye. Michael got up from the bed and stood near the door.

"Lisa, I think you should leave now."

"Michael, she's not right for you. She threatened me."

"Lisa, stop this! Don't you get it? You are not going to break up me and Leah. I don't want to hear anything you have to say about Leah."

"But, Michael..."

"Lisa, please go." He said, holding the door open.

She left quietly, knowing she'd be back. She realized she had made a mistake by leaving Michael, and she intended to get her man back. She didn't realize what she'd have to go through to do that, but she certainly would find out.

Michael sat back on his bed, cursing himself for allowing himself to be tempted by his ex-wife. As he sat there, he realized he really did still care about Lisa. He knew that he could never change the past. Lisa had hurt him deeply and he didn't want to subject himself to that again. He thought of Leah, and how he had practically forced her into a relationship with him, knowing she wasn't completely ready to give in to him. He loved her more. Lisa was a weak spot of his, but he controlled himself - this time. As far as he was concerned, there wouldn't be a next time. He decided to call Leah.

"Hello?"

"Leah, hi."

"Hey, is everything alright? I thought you were calling me later?" She asked.

"I am. I just got home. I just wanted to say I love you."

"Oh, Michael. I love you too. I had a wonderful time with you."

"I'm glad. I plan to take you everywhere you've always wanted to go."

"That may take a long time."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

"I'll call you later pretty lady."

"Ok. I'll be waiting."

Leah thought it was sweet of Michael to call again so soon, but he sounded as if there was something wrong. Leah paid no attention to it. She unpacked her things and prepared herself for work the next morning. It was back to the daily routine she so quickly forgot. The time away had spoiled her, but she knew that she needed her career to keep her focused on something other than her problems.

Over the next 2 weeks, Michael and Leah didn't see much of each other. They were both busy working. They decided to make plans to spend the day together on Saturday. Leah thought it might be nice to invite Michael's family to come over to her house. The last time she saw them, she and Michael were just friends. A lot had happened since then, and Michael wanted his family to get to know her.

Leah looked forward to spending time with Michael's family. She was a little uncomfortable around Janet because she knew that Janet was friends with Michael's ex-wife. She thought about the first time she met Michael's sister. Leah didn't think she was rude to her, but Janet didn't hesitate to ask about her relationship with Michael. Leah wondered if that was because she wanted Michael to be with Lisa or just because she just making conversation.

Leah insisted on providing all the food for the occasion. She really wanted to make a good impression if she hadn't already. She hoped that some day Michael's family would be her family too. That would be a dream come true for her. She especially took a liking to Michael's nephews Tahj, Terrell and T.J., also known as 3T. Everyone stayed mostly outside in the backyard on the nicely manicured lawn. There were tents and tables and chairs set up for everyone. Leah went inside to get more drinks. While she was in the kitchen, Katherine Jackson came in.

"Leah?"

"Hello Mrs. Jackson, is there something I can get you?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk for a minute."

"Of course."

They sat at the kitchen table.

"Leah, it seems obvious that my son cares for you. I remember that day at Michael's ranch when we talked before. You seemed as if you had a lot on your mind. Has that all been resolved?"

"Mrs. Jackson, every time Michael and I are together, we learn a little more about each other. He's been absolutely wonderful to me and he's very patient with me. I have had to deal with some bad experiences in my life, and he's helping me to get past some things."

"Leah, I like you. I think you make my son very happy. If you ever want to talk to me about anything, I'd be happy to help if I can."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson. I really appreciate that." Leah said, giving Katherine a hug.

Katherine left, and Leah thought about how nice she was. If only her own mother treated her that way. If only a lot of things had been different for Leah, maybe she would be more emotionally stable. Too bad. Who would think that a beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated woman could also be a calculating, heartless liar and murderess, and who would have thought that Michael Jackson would ever end up with that kind of woman in his life.

Leah took the drinks outside. She soon found herself involved in a vigorous game of volleyball with some of Michael's nieces and nephews. He watched her with the kids. He wondered what it would feel like to have Leah be the mother of his children. He and Lisa never had children, and he wanted that with Leah.

Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he overheard on the plane when they were going to Paris. He wondered what had happened to Leah's grandmother Marta. Here he was at the house she used to live in, and he knew nothing about her. His curiosity got the better of him, and Michael went inside the house.

Leah's house was an old one. It had 3 floors, and a basement. There were 9 bedrooms. It had been built in 1920 by Leah's great grandfather. He was a wealthy young man who moved to California from Spain with his wife and infant child Marta, Leah's grandmother. The house was restored in the 1960's and looked as elegant and beautiful as it was when first built.

Michael had been there many times, but never really saw much of the house besides the living room, the kitchen and the bedroom. It would take a whole day to view the entire house. He decided to nose around a little.

Michael began his quest for knowledge on the 2nd floor. This was where Leah and Anissa's bedrooms were. He went to a room he had never seen anyone go in or out of before. He opened the door. He saw a huge room that seemed to have no end. On the walls were paintings, portraits of Leah's relatives. He came to rest in front of one of the paintings. It was a portrait of a very pretty young woman dressed in a formal gown. It looked very old, and so did the style of dress the lady was wearing.

As Michael continued to walk through the room, he saw a dust covered photo album. He looked through it and saw several pictures of Leah as a child with her grandmother Marta. He realized the painting on the wall was of a much younger Marta. He came across a picture of Leah's mother, Cristina. Leah looked very much like her mother. Michael wondered how her mother could be so cruel to her. Leah still wouldn't say much about her. He put the photo album down and looked in a closet. He saw medical equipment and a wheelchair. He felt as if her were snooping around a dead woman's things, so he left the room.

Michael went into Leah's office on the main floor. Being nosey, he opened the drawers of her file cabinet. There were papers about some of her cases.

Then, something caught his eye. It was a folder with a label that read "Marta." Michael removed the folder from the cabinet and looked at the papers inside. He first read Marta's will. She had left Leah her house, money, and cars. She left Anissa money. She left the rest of her family with nothing, stating that Leah was the only one who showed her compassion in her last days.

The next thing Michael noticed in the folder was a letter written by Marta to Leah and to her doctor. It stated that if her illness ever left her incapacitated, she didn't want to live. She asked Leah to help her end her pain, either by giving her an overdose of pills, taking her off any medical devices designed to keep her alive, or even by smothering her with a pillow.

"Oh my God." Michael thought. "Leah could never do something like that, even if it was her grandmother's wish."

In the back yard:

"Anissa?" Leah said, "Have you seen Michael?"

"I saw him going into the house."

A rush of panic came over Leah. She calmly walked back towards the house, wondering what Michael could be doing in there. She hadn't seen him in at least 30 minutes. There were certain things she just didn't want him to see, like another letter Marta had written. It told some of Leah's secrets. Marta intended to mail it to the authorities, but she died suddenly. Leah remembered she put the letter, still in its envelope, in her file cabinet in a folder marked "Marta." If Michael got his hands on that letter, it would be over between them.

"Maybe he had to use the bathroom. Or maybe he wanted to lie down a bit."

She thought.

Finally she was at the house. She walked in and saw no sight of Michael. The screen door slammed behind her. Michael heard the noise and quickly replaced the folder in Leah's cabinet. He never got to the envelope in the back of the folder. He sat back at her desk.

"What are you doing in here?" Leah asked, wondering what he may have seen.

"I had to make a phone call. You don't mind me using your office do you?"

"No. Of course not." she said, trying not to seem worried.

He got up from the desk.

"I'm done. I was just about to come back outside. I'm going to the restroom and then I'll meet you back outside." he said, giving her a kiss.

Leah watched him leave. She then opened her file cabinet to see if anything was out of order. She pulled out the file on her grandmother and saw that everything was there. She couldn't tell if Michael had seen the file. Leah reached for the envelope in the back of the folder. She heard the door close and assumed it was Michael going back outside. She read Marta's letter.

"...You must get the girl away from her. Leah is no good. Something in her is evil and I'm afraid she may hurt someone, including myself. I never thought I could ever be afraid of my own grandchild, but I am. She falsely accused Luis Bardo of assaulting her 2 years ago, resulting in his being arrested and spending 18 months in jail. What you don't know is that although she went to the hospital bruised and bleeding, those injuries were not caused by Luis. She inflicted them upon herself to get back at him for cheating on her. You have reports to show Luis had beaten her before, but that time, he was innocent. It may seem far fetched, but it is true. She terrorized that man for weeks before going to the hospital with self-inflicted bruises. She slashed his tires, she broke into his house and broke everything in sight, and she harassed him at his job. What she did to that man is despicable.

Leah is my daughter's child and I love her, but she must be stopped. She can't really help it. Her heart was broken by several people, and never mended, and I have no solution on how to fix it. Everyone she has ever loved has hurt her, including myself. I should have stood by her when she was pregnant so many years ago, or helped her to get her child back. I knew I was wrong. She says that she has come here to take care of me, but I don't trust her. I am afraid of her. I asked her here to try to make amends with her, but she is not the same Leah I used to know. She is a devil in disguise and she must be stopped so that she can't hurt anyone else..."

"Evil?" Leah said. "I get stomped on my whole life, and I'm the evil one? I will never be sorry for what I did Marta - to Luis and to you."

She put the letter back in the cabinet and locked it up. Leah went back outside to join Michael. She sat in his lap and joined the conversation he was having with his sister, Rebbie.

Janet looked at her, thinking that she really was nice. Janet had always thought Michael and Lisa would get back together, but Michael seemed happy, and that was what really mattered. Her cellular phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Janet, its Lisa."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Are you at that woman's house?"

"Yes we all are."

"Do you like her?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I've been trying to find something negative to say about her but I just can't. She's really sweet, and I think Michael really loves her."

"I don't want to hear that! You wouldn't think she was so sweet if you knew what she said to me."

"When did you ever talk to her?"

"When they were in Paris. I called to talk to Michael and she told me to stay away from him or I'd regret the day I ever crossed her."

"Is that all? She probably thought you were after her man, and guess what-she's right!"

"It was the way she said it. It was... it was like she would hurt me or something."

"Ok, this is way too crazy, cause there's no way the woman I see before me could ever hurt a fly."

"I hope you're right, but she's still wrong for Michael."

"I got to go Lisa."

"Be careful."

Janet thought about what Lisa said and realized Lisa must have been exaggerating. There was no way she could be right about Leah. Leah loved Michael, and that was obvious to everyone. At the end of the day, no one had anything negative to say about her or Anissa. They thought Leah's "niece" was a very sweet girl. No one had any idea Michael would be caught up in web of fright and horror, all at Leah's hands. The clock was ticking. It was only a matter of time.

Katherine and Joseph became somewhat attached to Anissa, and Katherine asked Leah if Anissa could stay the night with her. She agreed. She and Michael were alone in the house, except for 2 housekeepers who stayed on the 3rd floor. Leah sat on the couch as Michael laid his head in her lap.

"Your family is really nice." She said. "I enjoyed having them here."

"Everyone had a great time. They like you."

"You think so?"

"I know they do... Leah?"

"Yes Michael?"

"When will I get to meet your family?" he asked.

She said nothing. He looked up at her. She smiled at him and said, "I can't answer that Michael."

"Why not? Leah, part of being in a relationship is getting to know one another. Getting to know one another also includes meeting the people who are most important in each other's lives."

"I'm not close with my family like you are with yours."

"I know that, but they are your family."

"They hate me."

"Why would they hate you?"

"Because when my grandmother died, she left me everything - money, cars, this house. She left Anissa some money and she didn't leave anyone else anything."

"But, that's not your fault."

"They think that I made her change her will to make me the beneficiary of her estate, but I could never do that. I never asked her to change her will."

"Of course you didn't. Surely they don't think you'd force your grandmother into doing something she didn't want to do."

"Can we talk about something else please?" Leah said, as she got up and began to pace the floor.

"Ok, it's all right. Don't get upset. I guess it just seems so wrong for a family to be so divided over money. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

"I know you didn't mean any harm. Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be lonely in this big old house." Leah asked.

"Of course I will. On one condition."

"And what is that Mike?"

"I will stay here, but only if you let me make love to you all night long."

"All night? I don't think you can go that long. I may tire you out."

"I guess we'll see who gets tired first." he said as he kissed her.

They found themselves in a heated frenzy of passion and were soon upstairs in Leah's room on the bed.

"It's been so long since we made love." Michael said.

"It's only been 3 days."

"Seems like an eternity to me."

"Well, let's not wait any longer." Leah said, removing the t-shirt Michael was wearing.

She began to kiss his neck. The scent of his cologne was divine. He removed the halter top she was wearing, revealing a lacy white strapless bra that held her erect breasts. He removed it, then slowly and gently kissed each nipple. He kissed her chest in between her breasts and kissed her neck.

Leah could feel his arousal bumping her pelvis, and she wanted to feel it inside of her. She loosened his shorts and unzipped them. She grabbed his organ, making him moan intensely.

"Oh, Michael, it has been too long." she said, easing his shorts off of him.

He continued to remove them and flung them to the floor. He pulled off her shorts and panties and got back on top of her.

"What have I done to deserve you princess?" Michael asked.

"You loved me." she responded.

Michael kissed his lover as his organ began to throb, aching for release. He grabbed his member and slowly brushed it up against Leah. She was wet, eagerly awaiting his insertion. He slowly guided himself inside of her, sending bolts of pleasure throughout his lover's body. She closed her eyes in anticipation of each movement he made. Each thrust was heaven. Each jolt sent her body deep into a world of passion, desire, and ecstasy.

As Michael continued to move in and out of her heated body, Leah began to climax. She shivered and grunted until her body reached the point of orgasm.

Michael held her hands down on the bed as she came. He looked at her, now in bliss as tiny beads of sweat ran down her ample chest. That turned him on and his mission became quite clear - to join her in that special world of ecstasy.

He moved faster and harder as he held on to Leah's hands that were intertwined with his. He moaned and grunted as Leah planted soft kisses on his neck and chest. He soon relieved himself and the evidence of his satisfaction spilled inside of her. Leah could feel his love pouring and kissed him on his lips.

Michael laid his head on her chest as she ran her fingers up and down his back.

"I love you with all my heart princess." He said.

"I know you do. I love you too. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I think I'm the lucky one."

They rested for a while and then decided to take bath in Leah's hot tub. As they sat facing each other, with Leah on top of Michael, the water from the jets pummeled their bodies, relaxing them even more. They kissed hungrily, as if it were their last chance to do so. Leah reached for the soap and lathered a towel. She began to bathe her lover, starting with his chest and neck. She wiped his arms and big strong hands as he kissed her neck. She then reached for his most delicate part and held it in her hand. She slowly wiped the towel across his organ as it began to stiffen.

As she held it, she caressed him with that towel, driving Michael out of his wits with pleasure. She kissed his lips as she continued to hold him in her hand. She moved her hand back and forth, up and down his member as he moaned with delight. Her caress was almost too much pleasure for him to bear. He soon climaxed as she caressed him with her hands. She wiped him off once again, and then wiped his legs and feet.

Then it was her turn. Michael took the towel from her and sensuously wiped her back, neck, and chest. She closed her eyes, lost in his touch. He rinsed her off and planted a soft kiss on her neck. He held her close, kissing her sweetly. He then cleansed the heart of her womanhood, and as he did so, she was under the spell of his loving touch. Michael inserted his finger there and she was so aroused her hips began to gyrate and she came once again. He then wiped her legs and feet. They relaxed a little longer, enjoying the warmth of the hot tub. Then, they went to bed, wrapped in each other, too tired to make love again.

During the night, Leah had a dream:

"What has happened to you Leah?" Marta said.

"Nothing, Nani. Please calm down."

"I will not calm down. I want you out of this house tonight. I will take care of Anissa."

"You old bat! You can't even take care of your damn self. I'm not going anywhere. This is my house. You're leaving it to me remember?"

"Not anymore. I'm not giving you anything, and I'm going to tell the authorities what you did to that boy Luis. You will be the one in jail."

"You will do no such thing!" Leah yelled.

"You can't stop me. Get out now! Right now Leah." Marta yelled.

Leah turned to leave and Marta got up from her wheelchair to get back into her bed. As soon as she was in a reclining position in her bed, she faced a horrible dilemma. Leah was standing in front of her, holding a pillow. Marta was terrified. She knew by the look on Leah's face what Leah was going to do.

"Leah, don't do it. You'll never get away with this."

"Yes I will. Remember the letter you wrote, asking me to put you out of your misery? You're about to get your wish."

"Leah, I meant for you to make that decision if I ever got too sick."

"You look sick to me."

She got on top of her grandmother and smothered her with the pillow. Marta fought vigorously.

"No one will ever know about Luis. He treated me so badly. He deserved it.

You turned your back on me why wouldn't you tell the police? You will not ruin my life any longer. I tried to forgive you and I came here to help you when the rest of the family was too busy or just didn't care, and this is the thanks I get from you?" Leah ranted.

Leah realized Marta had stopped fighting her. She removed the pillow to see that she had killed her grandmother. She screamed.

..."Leah, what's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I didn't mean to do it, Michael."

"Do what?"

"My grandmother!" she said, crying hysterically.

"What about your grandmother?" he asked.

"I killed her."

Michael couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't know whether to ask questions or run like hell. Leah was crying uncontrollably and had her back turned to him. She didn't mean to let that one slip. She realized the repercussions of what she had just revealed to Michael and decided she better come up with something quick.

"Michael, I want to show you something." She said, extending her hand for him to hold.

He looked at her and said nothing.

"Please honey, come with me."

He reluctantly grabbed her hand, and she led him down the hall to Marta's room. She walked over to Marta's bed. She looked at the bed, thinking she could almost see her grandmother lying there.

"This is where it happened." she began. "My grandmother had been ill for some time. She had decided that if she were to become unable to care for herself, was in too much pain, or if she were to be hooked to machines that kept her alive; she didn't want to live anymore. She wanted me to end her misery. She wrote a letter so that everyone would know what she wanted me to do.

One night, she complained of an unbearable pain in her chest and stomach. She couldn't move without hurting. This went on for 2 days. She refused to go to the hospital. She said the time had come for her to be at peace again. She told me to take the pillow and hold it over her mouth until she wasn't moving anymore. I didn't want to do it, Michael, but she begged me to help her. I loved her, but I couldn't let her live in such agony anymore."

Michael was blown away. Leah hoped he believed her story. It was one big lie. The truth was, even though Marta did make that request of Leah, the night Marta died, she wasn't ready to. Leah killed her own grandmother in cold blood to prevent everyone from being told about what she did to Luis.

Leah turned around to face Michael. In her heart, she knew that it was best for Michael if he left and never returned. She knew that someday, the rage inside her might be released on him, and she never wanted that to happen.

She really did love Michael.

"I can only imagine what that sounded like to you. You must think I'm a horrible person."

"No, Leah. I don't think that way."

Just for an instant, Leah had a moment of sanity.

"Michael, listen to me. I want you to go. I can bring nothing but pain to your life. I love you so much and I do believe that you are the most wonderful man alive, but I can't be with you anymore. You deserve so much better than me. Please, Michael. Just trust me. I want you to go."

"Leah, no. I really don't know what to say about your grandmother, but I know that you must have been doing as she wanted. You know, I've heard about things like this, but I never thought I'd ever meet anyone in that situation. I know you loved your grandmother, and now I see why you never really wanted to talk about her.

You're not a horrible person. You're a wonderful person who was put in a very difficult position, a position you should have never been in. I'm a little shaken up, but I'm not leaving you. Its over, in the past, and you have to let it go Leah."

"I can't. It's too hard."

"I'll help you. If you let me."

"No one can help me Michael."

"Is this another reason why you don't get along with your family?"

"Yes. My family knew about what my grandmother wanted me to do. She also told her doctor. She said if I couldn't do it, she wanted him to help her die."

Michael held her in his arms. He was still shocked, but he really believed that Leah did what she felt was right for her grandmother, that she only did as Marta wished. Boy was he wrong. They left Marta's room and went back to bed.

The next morning:

Leah awoke to find that she was alone in her bed. She called for Michael, but there was no answer. She looked in the bathroom, but he wasn't there. She stuck her head out the bedroom door and called for him, but he didn't answer. She cried, knowing that he was gone forever. She thought she had lost him.

"Maybe it's for the best." she thought.

She cursed herself for having that damn dream the night before. She couldn't blame him though. She knew that if Michael knew the truth, he would never want her again. She sat on the bed and cried, thinking she had lost the only man she ever loved. She didn't notice when he walked in, bringing a tray of food for her to eat for breakfast.

"Good morning princess." Michael said.

"Michael? You're here." she said, surprised.

"I fixed you a little something to eat."

"Oh, Michael." She said as she continued to cry. "I thought you left me."

"Left you? Oh, I see. I was gone when you woke up, so you thought I left. Leah, I love you. I'm beginning to understand why you didn't want to open up to me. I can see you've had to deal with a lot of things all by yourself.

Well, it's not like that anymore. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. I guess you're stuck with me."

Leah ate the breakfast Michael had fixed for her. She wasn't used to being pampered. They spent the day watching movies, talking, and going for a long walk. Michael asked Leah if she felt up to having dinner out with him that night. She said yes.

He was glad, because he had something special in mind. There was something he wanted to give her, something he bought for her while they were in Italy.

While getting dressed, she noticed an earring was missing. She hadn't seen it since their trip to Paris. She wasn't aware that the French police had found it and kept it as evidence.

They went to a French restaurant called Le Fleur. The limousine pulled up in front of the restaurant, and they got out.

"Um, Michael?"

"What?"

"They're closed, love."

"Not for us they aren't."

He knocked on the door. A man in a very nice business suit opened the door and let them in.

"Good evening monsieur, madame."

"Thanks a lot Pierre. I really appreciate this."

"You are very welcome Mr. Jackson. It is a pleasure having you here. Right this way."

They were seated at a table, and Pierre left, stating the waiter would be there shortly.

"Michael, why are we the only ones here?"

"I wanted to be alone with you. I made a phone call earlier. Pierre owns this restaurant, and he was nice enough to close it early so we could have some privacy."

"I can't believe you would do something so special to be with me."

"I plan to do a lot of special things for you."

They ordered and ate dinner and Michael asked Leah to dance. It felt like heaven in his arms. She felt so safe with him. That was a feeling she never had before. When the song ended, they went back to their table to order dessert.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Leah said.

"Well, have some of mine."

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Hey, that's just more of you to love... Leah?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"You are so beautiful." He said. "I think you know how much I love you."

"I think I have some idea."

"I know that you love me too. Since I met you, I've been really happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"Not even when you were married to Lisa?" She asked.

"No. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you and I never want to be without you. I'll always be there for you."

"Michael, are you trying to make me cry, love?"

"I only want to see you cry happy tears for the rest of your life. I'll be your everything if you let me. Will you marry me princess?"

Leah was stunned. As the tears poured from her eyes, Michael reached in his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"I told myself the next time I gave you something in a black box, it would fit on your finger." He said. "Open it."

It was a beautiful marquis cut diamond engagement ring he had bought for her in Italy.

"You really want me to be your wife?"

"Yes, if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll marry you Michael." She said, kissing him on the lips.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"It's beautiful Michael. The most beautiful I've ever seen."

"What about Anissa?" she asked.

"What about her? I love her and I know she wants us to stay together. I would love to adopt her, and give her my name."

"It's amazing how wonderful you are. Michael, I want you to do something."

"What?"

"I want you to have your attorneys come up with a prenuptial agreement. I want it to say that if we should ever divorce, I walk away with nothing."

"What? I would never do that to you."

"Michael, please. I don't ever want you to wonder if I really love you or not. I want you. I don't want your money. Will you do that for me?"

"Leah ..."

"Michael, please? I want it this way."

"If that's the way you want it princess."

Michael always tried to see the good in people. He never even suspected Leah could be capable of anything bad. He never even considered that she killed her grandmother on purpose. She had fooled him. Michael thought maybe he could be the one to take her pain away. He loved her that much. He was willing to do anything for her.

What seemed like a dream come true would end up being the biggest mistake Michael ever made. There would come a time when Leah would be hurt once again by someone she gave her heart to. Someone who meant the world to her - her future husband. He would be tempted like never before. His vulnerabilities would be tested to the highest degree by a formidable enemy of Leah's.

After eating their dinner, Michael and Leah went to pick up Anissa. She had enjoyed the time she spent with Michael's parents. At the time, they didn't tell Michael's parents about the engagement. They wanted to talk with Anissa first. Since Leah and Michael planned to marry, Leah knew the time had come to tell Anissa that she was really her mother, not her aunt. They stayed at Michael's house that night. He thought maybe Leah would need moral support after telling Anissa the truth.

"Anissa, did you have a good time, honey?" Leah asked as she sat on the bed near her daughter.

"Yes. They are so nice. It was kind of like having grandparents. Aunt Leah, do you think I could visit them again?"

"Of course you can. Actually, you'll be seeing them a lot more from now on."

"What do you mean?" Anissa asked.

"Well, Michael asked me to marry him tonight, and I said yes."

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you." Anissa, said, giving Leah a hug.

"Honey, there's something I need to say to you. Something I should have told you a long time ago. Now that we're all going to be a family, you need to know this."

"What is it Aunt Leah?"

"I want to tell you a story."

"A story?" Anissa asked.

"Yes, and I want you to listen carefully."

"Ok."

Leah stood up and paced the floor as she began to speak to Anissa. "About 15 years ago, a young girl went out on a date to a school dance. The guy she went with was liked by all the girls, so she felt really special to be asked to the dance by him. She went and had a great time. After it was over, he said he wanted to stop by a party. He said he didn't want to stay; he just wanted to show his face. When they got there, he said he had to make a phone call. This girl went upstairs with him so he could make his call in private. Well, everything changed for her that night. He came on to her, but she refused his advances.

He decided he would make her do what he wanted. He raped her that night, and a few weeks later, she found out that she was pregnant by him. It was then that she told her parents she had been raped weeks before, but they didn't believe her. They sent her away to a home for pregnant girls. They made her give her baby away to her older sister. Well, it took five years, but she got her little girl back from her sister."

"Leah, I don't understand why you're telling me this." Anissa said.

"Let me finish, honey. You see, when this girl came to stay with her real mother, she was unhappy. She had believed for 5 years that she was living with her real parents, and she was told her real mother was her aunt. Well, over time she's forgotten that she didn't always live with the woman she thinks is her aunt. She's been with her real mother for 10 years now, and her mother never told her the truth. The girl still doesn't know who her aunt really is. "

As Anissa listened to this story, some things seemed familiar to her. She was beginning to understand why Leah was telling her this story.

"Leah?"

"Yes honey."

"Are you trying to tell me something because you're really confusing me."

Leah knelt down in front of Anissa and said, "Honey, that story I just told you was a true one. That young girl was me and that baby was you. Sweetheart, I'm not your aunt. I'm your mother."

"This isn't funny Leah. Tell me the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth now, honey." Leah said.

"You? You're my mother? Why wouldn't you tell me? Why have you lied to me?"

Leah tried to hold Anissa, but she backed away.

"You've been lying to me all this time? You let me call you Aunt Leah when I should have been calling you mother? What else have you lied to me about?"

"Anissa!"

"What? I don't believe you Leah. You know I've asked questions about my parents. You could have told me then, but you lied to me. Why?"

"I'm sorry Anissa. I should have told you when you first came to stay with me, but you had already started calling me your aunt, and I guess..."

"I don't believe this!" Anissa said as she walked towards the door.

"Anissa, wait." Leah said.

"I don't want to talk to you Leah. You remember when I was little...you said we could tell each other anything. All the time, you were lying to me about who you really were. I wish you weren't my mother, my aunt, whatever you are. Thanks to you, my life is one big lie."

"Anissa stay and talk to me." Leah asked.

"I was an accident. A mistake. If my father raped you, then you didn't want me, did you?"

"Of course I wanted you. I always wanted you. I love you Anissa."

Anissa walked out of the bedroom and downstairs, heading for the front door.

Leah called after her, but she kept walking. Leah decided she should go after her daughter, so she went to Michael's room to put on a pair of shoes.

"Let her go, Leah." Michael said.

"I can't. It's late and she's out there all alone."

"She can't leave. She can't leave this estate. She's just getting some fresh air, that's all."

"But, Michael..."

"I'll go see about her. Would that be ok?"

"Yes. I suppose she would rather talk to you right now anyway. Thank you Michael."

"Will you stop thanking me? I am going to adopt her. Stay here. I'll bring her back inside."

Michael left and went outside to find Anissa. He walked for about 30 minutes before he found her. She was inside the theater, quietly crying. He sat in the seat next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk right now Michael." She answered.

"When I first met you, it was obvious you were a polite, sweet, happy girl. Soon after, I started to see why you were so content. Leah has taken very good care of you. She talks about you all the time. She loves you. She never wants to leave you out. She always asks me 'what about Anissa?' When she told me that you were her daughter, it all made sense. Anissa, if you have been shown so much love and you love Leah too, is it really a bad thing now that you know she's your mother? Doesn't it make you happy that this woman who has loved you all your life is really the woman who gave birth to you?"

"I do love Leah. I just..."

"I was the one who encouraged Leah to tell you the truth. She hesitated because she thought you would hate her. I want you to think about how hard it was for her. She loved you. She held you in her arms only once before you were taken away from her. She didn't want to give you away. She fought to get you back." Michael said.

"She did?"

"Yes. I know this must be hard for you, but Leah is your mother, and right now, she's very worried about you. Will you come back inside with me?"

"I don't even know what to say to her."

"You don't have to say anything right now. It's pretty late, so why don't you get ready for bed, and we'll deal with everything later. OK?"

"Ok."

They got up and walked outside the theater.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to marry her?"

"Yes I am."

"This means I'm going to be your stepdaughter?"

"That's right. Actually, I was thinking of adopting you."

"But, you'll be newlyweds. I'll be in your way."

"You will never be in my way. I love your mother, and I love you too. We're going to be one big happy family!"

Michael held out his arms to hold Anissa. As he held her, she thought of how nice it would be to actually be a family. That would be a new experience for her too.

"I love you Michael."

"I love you too. We'll take everything one day at a time sweetie." Michael said.

They walked back to the house hand in hand.

The next morning at breakfast, Michael told Leah that in 2 days, he would have to fly to London for a business venture he was interested in. News of Michael's involvement in the business deal was already all over the television and the Internet. She knew she wouldn't be able to clear her schedule to go with him, so she was a little upset.

Then Leah realized maybe it was for the best. He wasn't going there to vacation, and she didn't want to smother him. She realized there would probably be many times when he would have to leave her, so she had better get used to it, especially since his new album would be released soon.

Unfortunately for her, someone else would be going to London to see Michael, someone who would cause serious damage to their relationship.

There wasn't much time to spend with Leah and Anissa over the next 2 days. Leah was working and Anissa had school, so they only saw each other in the evenings, in between Michael's many phone calls. For the first time, Leah could really see how hectic things could get with Michael's career. He would be gone for 1week, if all went as planned. Leah decided she would start planning their wedding. They would make an announcement to his family upon Michael's return.

On the way to the airport, Michael sat between Anissa and Leah, holding both their hands tightly. Michael would notice an occasional tear fall from Leah's eyes. He realized this was the first time he had gone away without her since they had become lovers. He wondered if maybe his lifestyle would be too much for her to handle. The car stopped when they reached the airstrip. They all got out of the car and stood near it.

"Anissa, take care of your mother for me." he said, embracing her. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Michael."

He kissed her on the forehead and said;

"One day at a time remember? Be sweet to your mother."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask you to do."

He walked over to Leah, who by this time had a steady stream of tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Will you be alright princess?" he asked her.

She smiled weakly at him.

"I'll be fine." She said, reaching for him.

They held each other tightly. Soon enough, they'd be married, start their life together, and maybe they'd start trying to have a child of their own.

He smiled at the thought.

"I love you princess. I will call you every chance I get."

"I hope you will. You be sure to eat properly and get enough rest, Mike.

Promise me you will."

"Hmm. Can I promise I'll try?" he said smiling.

"I guess." Leah said.

"MJ!" called Wayne, Michael's bodyguard. He was standing at the door of the plane.

"I got to go, princess. Stop crying ok? You're breaking my heart." Michael said.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but don't you worry about me. You concentrate on planning the wedding while I'm away."

"MJ! We got to go!" said Wayne again.

"I'm coming Wayne! I heard you the first time!" Michael snapped.

"Now, why are you snapping at Wayne? You should apologize. If it weren't for him, you would have missed the plane all together because you didn't finish packing last night like I told you to and..."

Michael hushed Leah by giving her a kiss.

"You're right. I just hate to leave you."

The engines of the plane began to roar even louder. They shouted so they could hear one another.

"You should go, love. Take care. I love you."

"I love you more princess. I'll call soon."

Michael turned towards the plane. He went up the stairs and inside, and the door was closed.

As Leah and Anissa watched the plane ascend, Leah wondered what she would do with herself while Michael was away. She had gotten so used to talking with him whenever they both had a spare moment and spending time together that she already felt a little lonely.

They went back to Leah's house. Michael told her they were welcome to stay at his place, but she chose not to. It wouldn't be the same without Michael there. She decided to focus on her work and start planning their wedding. That should help to pass the time.

Anissa was quiet on the ride home. She kept thinking of Michael's words: "Be sweet to your mother."

Easy to say, hard to do. It was like Leah and Anissa would have to start all over again. She decided to give it a try.

"Leah?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we stop somewhere and have dinner?" Anissa asked.

"Of course. Any place in particular?"

"Can we go to Spago? I've never been there."

"Sure. Michael and I went there the first day we met."

They went to the restaurant, but they weren't alone. Michael asked 2 of his guards, Ron and Charles to stay with Leah at all times. Those reporters could be merciless sometimes. The 2 guards made themselves scarce so the ladies could have some privacy.

"Anissa, I know that you don't quite know what to say to me, but we've always been very close. I hope that won't change."

"Michael said we should take things one day at a time. He says we're going to be one big happy family."

"Oh, I miss him already. Are you going to help me plan my wedding?"

"I'd like to."

Tension was high at first, but pretty soon, Anissa and Leah talked as if there had been no change in their relationship. They went home and prepared for bed.

On the plane:

"How long is this flight?" Michael asked.

"About 7 minutes less than the last time you asked." Wayne replied.

"That wasn't funny. Leah said I should apologize to you for snapping at you."

"She's a smart lady." Wayne said.

They both laughed. All was forgiven. Wayne was so used to Michael's moods that his being snappy at the airport didn't phase him.

"You got it bad, man." Wayne said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and your lady friend. I bet you miss her already."

"Actually, I do. She's really sweet. I love her. I asked her to marry me."

"You did!"

"Shhh! I don't want the whole world to know just yet. We haven't told anyone."

"Oh, well I guess congratulations are in order. I hope everything works out."

"Thanks. I think it will. We'll be very happy together."

"Maybe you'll finally get to have a kid. You think?"

"I hope so. I know she wants more kids."

"What do you mean, more kids?"

"I forgot, you don't know. Anissa is her daughter, not her niece."

"Oh." Wayne said. "Well, that girl adores you. Anissa is a good girl."

"Yeah, she is. I'm looking forward to getting to know her better. So, how long is this flight again?"

"MJ, if you ask me that again, I'm quitting."

"Yeah right. I've heard that before."

"Well, I'll quit after my nap."

After a long flight, the plane finally landed at London's Heathrow Airport. Michael's guards checked him into the hotel. The fans had gotten wind of his arrival and camped out in front of the hotel. He had to go in through a rear entrance. Alone at last, Michael lay in his bed thinking of Leah. He loved her unconditionally, faults, uncovered secrets, and all. He only hoped there were no more secrets to be revealed. He decided to call her. It was morning in LA.

"Leah Martinez."

"Hello princess. How are you?"

"I miss you already." She said.

"I miss you too. I just got in. I'm really tired, but I wanted you to know I was thinking of you."

"I'm so glad you called honey. You should rest up for your meeting."

"I will, and I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you Leah."

"I love you too."

There's nothing like a phone call from the love of your life to brighten your day. Leah's day was filled with thoughts of Michael. She was so glad to have him in her life. She had no idea that her relationship with this man was in jeopardy.

London, England:

Michael had a rough night. It took him forever to fall asleep. He woke up around 6:00 am. The meeting was at 9:00 at Yorkshire and Rossi. Paul Yorkshire and Peter Rossi were 2 businessmen who had launched a successful television station called MusicOne. The station played videos, new and old, and there were a few shows to keep the public interest high. Michael decided he had something to bring to the table. If given part ownership of the station, he vowed to change it for the better, and maybe expand it to be shown all over the world. Yorkshire and Rossi were very interested. They had been looking for an additional partner.

"Good morning Mr. Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Paul Yorkshire."

"Nice to meet you."

"Mr. Jackson, I am Peter Rossi. It's a pleasure."

"Likewise, and please, call me Michael."

..."I think that this station shows promise. You already have a high number of viewers, and I think that number can be greatly improved. I already have several ideas. You mentioned something on the phone about an advisor?" Michael said.

"Yes, we've been looking around for an additional partner, and after word got out about your possible involvement, we were contacted by several people trying to be a part of the station. There was one lady in particular who seems to have a lot of ideas as well." said Paul.

This meant Michael might have some competition. He had so many ideas for the station, and he wasn't about to let another investor outbid him and become partners with the two gentlemen.

"So, who is this lady?" Michael asked.

"Hello Michael. Paul, Peter, it's very nice to finally meet you in person."

It was Lisa. Michael was in disbelief. He had no idea that Lisa knew anything about television stations. He thought it must be a joke.

"Lisa, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, it seems that we are both interested in making the same deal. Unfortunately, these gentlemen are looking for only one additional partner. That means one of us will be eliminated from consideration."

"What kind of game is she playing?" he thought.

She sat down at the table, and continued:

"Paul, Peter I have a team of professionals who are ready to make this project their first priority. We are ready to talk about expansion of your station, including commercials on radio and other television stations, newspaper ads, etc. We are prepared to take this station to a new level using our many connections in the entertainment world."

"Thank you Ms. Presley. Michael, you mentioned something about ideas you have?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I was thinking of developing a schedule for the station to include a variety of music related shows that would be alternated with the videos you feature. We need to discuss demographics and solicit sponsors. We would create a website for the station that would allow us to interact with the viewers. The website in itself would be a whole other issue that needs development."

The two gentlemen listened to Michael and Lisa's ideas. The meeting ended, and Michael and Lisa walked out of the room together.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about? I can't be involved in a business venture?"

"Of course you can, but why THIS one?"

"It's a wonderful opportunity. Why shouldn't I go for it?"

"Li-sa. Come on. What's going on with you?"

"Well, maybe I just really wanted to see you, and I found out you were coming here, and maybe I'm not really interested in this business deal."

"Lisa, this is not a game."

"It could be. Have lunch with me."

"I really shouldn't."

"Oh, you have to eat, I have to eat. There's no reason why we can't eat together. Come on, there's nothing wrong with two friends having lunch."

Michael reluctantly agreed. They had lunch at a small restaurant nearby.

"You're so quiet Michael."

"I just, I'm a little tired, that's all."

"Is little Leah wearing you out?"

"Lisa, I'm not about to discuss my relationship with Leah with you."

"Ok, don't get so upset. I just want you to be ok."

"I'm fine."

"Yes, you are."

"Do you ever stop, Lisa?"

"What?"

What was supposed to be an innocent lunch turned into an entire afternoon of sightseeing, shopping, and dinner at the hotel.

"Well, Lisa it's been nice. I should go to bed now. About Yorkshire and Rossi, I assume you won't pursue that any further." He said.

"I may need a little convincing." Lisa said, standing directly behind Michael. She began to rub his shoulders.

"You are so tense. Let me relax you."

"No. You should go now." Michael said, standing up to face Lisa.

"You don't really want me to go do you?" She asked.

Standing that close to his ex wife was not a smart thing. Lisa is a desirable woman, and she used her feminine wiles to seduce her ex-husband.

She kissed Michael softly on the lips, right before she told him how much she missed him.

He tried to resist, but he failed. Before he could come to his senses, he and Lisa were in the bedroom, making love as they had done so many times before, during their marriage. Only this time, they were no longer married, and Michael had pledged his love to another woman - his fiancée Leah.

After their secret rendezvous, Michael sat at the edge of the bed, realizing the mistake he had made by sleeping with his ex-wife.

"Get back in bed, Michael." Lisa said.

"I can't believe I did this. Lisa you have to go."

"Why? I thought we were just getting started."

"No. I can't explain what just happened here, but I know I love Leah. I don't want to hurt her, Lisa. You have to go. Please go."

"I'll go Michael, but I know exactly what happened here. You still love me. Don't marry that woman. Your heart is with me. You'll never love her as much as you love me. And just so you know, I love you too, and I know you and I will be together again. Good night Michael."

"What have I done?" Michael thought.

He promised Leah that he would never break her heart, and there he was, in a bedroom with his ex-wife. There was something about his relationship with Lisa that seemed unfinished, that's why he was vulnerable to her. He never got over those feelings and in the heat of the moment he'd given into temptation. How could he face Leah without her realizing something was wrong? He wasn't sure at the time, but he was determined to keep his tryst with Lisa to himself.

When Michael woke up the next morning, he was tired. He hadn't slept well, thinking of how stupid a mistake he had made the night before. He wanted to call Leah, but he felt so guilty that he didn't. He had planned to go out shopping for her and Anissa, but decided to stay in his suite that day and wait for Peter or Paul to call about the deal.

No breakfast for Michael. He was too consumed in his thoughts. He was engaged to one woman, and still cared deeply for another. He thought maybe he should be honest with Leah, tell her what happened and hope for the best.

Then he remembered a promise he made to her. A promise he never meant to break. A promise to treat her the way she deserved to be treated, and to never hurt her.

Leah was at work. She had just come from the courthouse, finishing up a trial in which her client was accused of embezzlement. The prosecution failed to prove their case, and Leah's client was cleared of all charges.

She was very happy with the outcome of the case, but a call from Michael would make her even happier. Her secretary Constance said there were no messages for her. She wondered why Michael hadn't called.

"He must be really busy." She thought. "He'll probably call me at home later."

She grabbed a sandwich from the deli downstairs and decided to listen to the radio as she ate. She turned on the radio. When scanning the channels, she came across a newsflash that mentioned Lisa's name just as she turned to that station.

"...The former Mrs. Jackson is in London this week, possibly investing in a television station there. It seems she'll have to be rather convincing to the owners of the station. Ex-hubby Michael Jackson is also trying to make the deal, and we hear he's quite the businessman. We are all left wondering how Jackson and his ex-wife both showed up to make the same deal. More details will be given on this intriguing story as soon as they are made available."

"Lisa is in London? What is she doing there?" Leah thought.

She panicked, thinking the worst of explanations for Lisa's visit to England. After first believing Lisa wanted Michael back, she realized that she trusted Michael, and she should believe what he said, that he would never hurt her.

It was business as usual. She thought nothing suspicious of the strange coincidence. She trusted Michael that much. Leah had no idea Michael had broken that trust and hadn't called because he couldn't face her.

When Leah went home, she began to think of the wedding she had started to plan. She knew that her family should be a part of the festivities, feud or no feud.

She decided to bite the bullet, and call her mother.

(She sighs very loudly) "Ok, here goes!" She said, dialing the number.

"Halo?" (Hello)

"Hello mother."

"Leah, is that you?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, are you well?"

"I am fine, although my English is not what it used to be. I heard news about you."

"You mean about me and Michael?"

"Yes. Are you really seeing Michael Jackson?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. Mother, he really wants to meet my family. There's been so much confusion in our family, and I want that to stop. I was hoping maybe you and daddy could come for a visit."

"Leah, I would love to see you. We have a lot to talk about."

Leah wasn't looking forward to that talk, but she did think it was a good idea to get her parents to meet Michael. He was curious about her family.

As Michael lay in his hotel bed, thinking about starting his life with Leah, he began to pep up a little. He decided to call her.

"Leah Martinez."

"Hello princess."

"Michael, how are you?"

"I'm great. I'm ready to come back home. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How was your meeting?"

"Very interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, Lisa Marie showed up. She said she was interested in making the deal too."

"Really? Do you think the owners of the station would choose her to be their new partner?"

"I doubt it. Anyway, how are those wedding plans going?" Michael asked.

"Great. I have the dresses picked out for the bridesmaids and for myself, but I think we forgot something."

"What?"

"We haven't set a date."

Well, Michael had a lot going on in his personal life and his career. It was April. The album was to be released in 2 weeks so he'd be very busy. The video for the first and second singles were already done, but there would be meetings, a couple of interviews overseas and hopefully, time spent on the TV station, if he was made partner.

"Well, how about a June date?" He asked.

"So soon? I thought you'd want a long engagement."

"No way! I want you to be Mrs. Jackson by the end of the summer. You pick the date, and I'll clear my schedule."

"Sounds great. Michael, remember when we talked about you meeting my family?"

"Yeah. If you're not ready to.."

"I called my mother."

"You did?"

"Yeah. My parents should be here when you get back. She was actually very nice on the phone."

"Good. Maybe you can mend fences with your family. Leah, I, I got to go."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just...I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you. I love you and I'll call soon."

"I love you too. Take care."

Everything seemed to be coming together, but Leah was puzzled about Michael's phone call. He just wasn't himself. She brushed it off as her imagination and focused on her work and her wedding plans.

Michael tried to keep his mind off his entanglement with Lisa. Two days passed and he hadn't heard from her. He hadn't heard from Yorkshire and Rossi either. He was about ready to forget the whole thing and go home when he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Michael, its Peter Rossi."

"Peter, have you made a decision?"

"Yes. Paul and I would like to offer you a partnership in our station. We think our project would benefit from everything you have to offer."

"That's great. Have you informed Lisa Marie Presley about your decision yet?"

"Well, I was about to, but before I could make the call, I received a fax from her stating she would not be able to consider a partnership in our station after all."

"Oh, I see."

"Shall we schedule a meeting this afternoon?" Peter asked.

"That would be fine."

Michael focused on the plans he had in mind for the station for the rest of his stay in London. He cleared a path for Yorkshire and Rossi to take in his absence. He got them started on developing shows for the station and developing a schedule to include music videos and these new shows.

He also worked with a team of the best computer engineers to develop a website for the station. After the end of a very interesting week away from home, it was time to return. On the plane, Michael wondered how he could ever face Leah again. How could he ever look into her eyes and tell her to trust him?

"Leah, when is Michael coming home?" Anissa asked.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't called me."

"I guess he's really busy."

"Michael will call when he's coming home." Leah said.

Michael didn't call, and Leah knew something must be wrong. Michael had been home for 2 days. He was trying to get himself together before he went to see her. Her parents and her brother Xavier had arrived. Leah asked Johnny to be there, in case they all needed a referee. To Leah's surprise, her family seemed genuinely delighted to see her.

"So, Leah, where is Michael Jackson?" asked her mother.

"Well, he went on a business trip, and he's not back yet."

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Leah, it's me."

"Michael, it's so good to hear your voice."

"I'm back, and I'm on my way to your house. Are your parents there yet?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell them about the wedding?"

"Not yet."

"We'll tell them together." He said.

Leah told everyone Michael was on his way and immediately the atmosphere began to change. Everyone was rather quiet, and this made Leah very nervous.

Cristina tried not to form an opinion of Michael since she had never met him, but she had already prejudged him.

She thought of all the things she had heard about him over the years and decided that even though she and Leah weren't very close, she didn't approve of her relationship of Michael, and she would make her opinions known.

Michael arrived in his limo. His driver left, and Anissa met him at the door.

"Michael!" She said jumping in to his arms,

"Hey sweetheart I missed you." he said, embracing her.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're back."

"Your grandparents are here?"

"Yes. They're in the sitting room."

"Well, I guess I better say hello."

...After being introduced to Leah's parents and brother, Michael started to feel very uncomfortable. Her brother Xavier was very nice and down to earth, and so was her father. Johnny was there also, being his usual friendly self. Cristina on the other hand obviously didn't like him, and she didn't do a very good job of hiding her feelings.

"So, Michael, Johnny says he's known you for many years." said Mario, Leah's father.

"Yes, we met several years ago. Leah and I met in his office."

"And how long have you two been dating?" Cristina asked.

"Well, we've been dating for 2 months, and we were friends for a couple of months before that."

"Actually, mother, there's a specific reason why I wanted you to come here." Leah said.

"And what is that?" Cristina asked.

"Well, Michael and I love each other very much. He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes, mother. I was hoping you'd help with my wedding plans. Maybe this will give us a chance to straighten some things out between us."

"Congratulations." said Mario and Johnny, extending their hands for Michael to shake.

"Yeah, welcome to the family." Xavier said.

"I need to see you in the kitchen Leah." Cristina said, walking out of the room. Leah followed her.

"Mr. Martinez, I get the impression your wife doesn't like me very much." Michael said.

"She doesn't like anybody. Stuck up old..." Anissa started.

"Anissa, don't." Michael said.

"I'm going to Ramona's ok? I'll be back."Anissa said leaving the room.

"Michael, Cristina has always put Leah on a pedestal. When she got pregnant years ago, all that changed." said Mario.

"But that was 15 years ago. "Michael said.

"Yes, well Cristina and I made some terrible mistakes and we hurt Leah very deeply. Believe it or not, Cristina wants to be close to Leah again. If she objects to your relationship with Leah, it's only because she wants our daughter to be happy and she just doesn't want to see Leah hurt."

"I love your daughter." Michael said.

"I believe you, and you have my blessing. I am not very close with Leah either, but it's obvious to me that she's very happy with you. I have missed out on so many things in Leah's life, and my granddaughter's life. I want that to stop. I miss Leah, and I want to be a part of her life again."

"I think she wants that too." Michael said.

"I better go see what's going on with the ladies." Mario said.

... "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Leah, you can't be serious. Are you really going to marry that man?"

"Mother, I love Michael. He's the most wonderful man I've ever known."

"And what will happen to Anissa?"

"He knows about Anissa. He wants to adopt her."

"You can't let him do that."

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Leah asked.

"How can you overlook what he did? What about the way he..."

"Wait a minute." Leah said, cutting her off. "'Overlook what he did' what are you talking about?"

"You can't let him adopt Anissa."

Leah paused for a moment, realizing what her mother was really trying to say about Michael.

"Oh, my God! You are sick! I know what you're implying and you're wrong about Michael. He would never hurt a child or anyone else."

"Leah, I don't like this..."

"Mother, look. I know Michael. You don't. I also love my daughter, and I'd never do anything to put her in harm's way. Michael was never arrested. There were no charges because there was no reason for him to be arrested. He never did anything wrong. I'm offended that you believe I would want to marry someone capable of molesting a child. How dare you come into my house and try to tell me what to do. I should throw you out!"

"Leah, listen. It's just that..."

"No, mother. You listen. I love this man, like I've never loved anyone before. He has helped me to be happy. I don't want to live without him. I was hoping that you wanted to share my happiness with me, but I guess I was wrong. You see, even after all you've said and done, I still love you mother. I'm so tired of feeling like the family outcast."

"You know why we questioned Marta's death." Cristina said.

"I did what she wanted. Why don't you believe me?"

"She was my mother and you killed her."

"She asked me to help her stop the pain. I never asked her to change her will. She did that on her own."

"Ladies?" Mario said. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Fine, daddy. I realize that mother will never treat me like her daughter again."

"That's not true." Cristina said. "Leah, I love you honey. I was so glad when you called me. You're right. I shouldn't have assumed anything about your fiancée. I would like to get to know him. I apologize. Do you forgive me? Can we start fresh from this moment on?"

"I would like that very much."

Cristina hugged her daughter, and they both held on tight as the tears fell from their eyes. Mario looked on, glad that he, his wife and daughter were finally making amends.

In the sitting room:

"I can't believe Michael Jackson wants to marry my sister." Xavier said.

"I love your sister. I can't wait to marry her."

"My sister's been through a lot."

"I know."

"She told you about Anissa?"

"Yes, I know."

"She told you about Marta too?"

"Yes."

"Wow, she really does trust you! Some members of my family think Leah killed Marta in cold blood."

"Really?"

"Yeah. First Leah's pregnancy tore our family apart. My older sister Elena got Anissa after she was born. She didn't want to give her back, but Leah wouldn't give up. Finally, Elena gave her back and now Elena and Leah are ok. They're not close, but there's no animosity between them.

Then Marta's death. We were all divided. It only made her look guilty when we found out Marta left Leah everything. If my grandmother hadn't written that note to her doctor about what she wanted Leah to do, my sister may be in jail right now."

"Do you think your family will ever accept Leah again?" Michael asked.

"Yep. I got a feeling this wedding will make all the difference."

That's what Leah was counting on. She did miss her family, but she wondered if things could ever get better between them. She even spoke with her sister in Spain and told her of the engagement. Her sister Elena said she'd definitely be there for the wedding.

Michael's family was overjoyed about the news of the engagement, and the truth about Anissa. Pretty soon, someone in the media got wind of the wedding, and it became the major topic of discussion on television.

By that time, there were only 2 weeks before the wedding. Michael had managed to deal with the guilt of his affair with Lisa, and was ready to start his life with his new wife.

Are you nervous son?" Katherine asked.

"I am a little. The reporters are going to ruin everything. The helicopters have already started to circle the ranch."

"Don't worry about that."

"Well, where's Leah? I haven't seen her at all today." Michael said.

"She arrived a short while ago."

"I wonder where she was this morning."

"Wow, you look great!" Anissa said to Michael.

"Thank you and you are beautiful."

"I can't believe you're going to be my dad."

"Well, since I am, I guess I should tell you I think that dress is way too short and kind of low cut."

"It was altered to fit my taste...You're kidding right?" She asked.

"No. I'm serious."

"Well, daddy dearest, I think I hear my mother calling me." She said, walking away.

"She is such a cute girl. She looks a lot like Leah."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd have a 15 year old stepdaughter. I'm can't wait to make her a Jackson."

"It will be the first time she's had a real family." Katherine said.

"Ok, its showtime!" Mario said, walking in Michael's room. "Congratulations again. I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Thanks Mario."

The 150 guests at the wedding included Elizabeth Taylor, Paul McCartney, Tyra Banks, Will Smith, Tommy Mottolla, Halle Berry, Johnny Cochran, and many more. There was a large tent set up outside. They hoped the noisy roar and winds of the helicopters would be kept to a minimum and not rustle the tent. Michael went outside and took his place near the preacher.

The music began to play and down the isle came the wedding party including Rebbie, Latoya, Anissa, Jermaine Jr., Xavier, and Leah's cousin Rosa.

Leah's sister Elena arrived just in time to take her place as the Matron of Honor.

Leah waited for her cue to walk down the isle with her father. This was the happiest she had ever been. She thought about the events of the morning and wondered when she should tell Michael. She decided to wait until their honeymoon. Some things were definitely about to change for them.

Canon in D major began to play. Leah and Mario walked down the isle. She was gorgeous. Her hair was up and her make up was perfect. Her green eyes shone like emeralds. She wore a one of a kind dress designed by Leila Verona. It was a long form fitting dress embroidered with tiny diamonds all over it. It had a long train that flowed when she walked.

She took her place beside Michael.

...Do you, Michael Joseph Jackson take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife - to love, honor, and cherish as long as you both shall live?" said the preacher.

"I do." Michael answered.

"And do you, Leah Maria Martinez take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband - to love, honor, and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She answered.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Michael kissed his new wife and everyone applauded. They all went to the reception area that had been set up for their wedding. As Leah sat at the table with Michael and the rest of the wedding party, her mind began to wander. She thought about what happened that morning...

"Yes, Leah I'm sure. You had no idea?"

"Well, no. I mean, so much has been going on. I'm getting married today."

"Well congratulations. I'm sure your future husband will be very happy with the news."

"Dr. Beard, are you sure I'm pregnant?"

"I'm positive. I've been your doctor for many years. You must follow my instructions if you want to carry this baby to term. Do you understand how serious this is?"

"You think I'll lose the baby?"

"Your condition is called Dynopsis of the Uterus. I'm not going to lie to you. You're fine now, but as the baby grows, your uterus will become very fragile. Medicine has advanced greatly since your diagnosis years ago, so there is a chance you will have no problems at all, but I do think that bed rest is the only way to keep the baby safe. Work is not an option. You must keep all your appointments with me, eat well, and take the medication I'm prescribing for you. If you do that, you may very well complete this pregnancy and have a healthy baby."

"I understand. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep my baby well."

... "Earth to Mrs. Leah Jackson?" Michael said. "Are you alright princess?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Dance with me."

The morning's events quickly left Leah's mind. She would tell her husband about their unborn child on their honeymoon in the Virgin Islands. It was a dream wedding. Everything was perfect. It even seemed that the helicopters had backed away.

After being congratulated by all their guests, taking many pictures, and cutting their wedding cakes, the reception was over. The guest's left and only family remained at the main house. Cristina pulled her son-in-law to the side. She wanted to get something straight.

"Michael, I owe you a big apology."

"Cristina, I know you don't like me, and..."

"Wait! Michael, I had already judged you before we even met. I was wrong to do that. Over the past couple of months, I have realized I was all wrong about you. I'm glad that my daughter has you, and I hope you'll be very happy. I really mean that. And as far as my granddaughter is concerned, I can see that she loves you and you love her. I'm glad that you're going to legally adopt her. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." He said, giving her a hug.

Members of both families finally left around 10:00pm. Anissa left with Katherine and Joseph. She would be staying with them while her parents were away. Michael had gone upstairs to finish last minute packing while Leah showed the last of the guests to the door. On her way to the bedroom, she passed by the study and saw an endless mound of wedding gifts.

She glanced at them and started to walk away, but there was one that caught her eye. It was a small box wrapped in specially made gold paper with white writing that said "Michael and Leah." She opened it. It was a beautiful and obviously expensive crystal dove. Just when she had started to love the gift, she was astounded to find out who sent it. There was a note attached.

"You are divine like this crystal dove.

It saddened me to lose you.

Through this gift, I send you my love.

I pray to your heart you'll be true.

When from the darkness eternal love comes,

We sometimes go astray.

Two hearts may beat as one,

But true love will return someday."

Lisa Marie

"That bitch!" Leah yelled throwing the crystal dove to the floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "How dare you imply Michael and I don't share true love. I tried to be good, but I have to teach you a lesson. It's the only way."

Leah cleaned up the mess and went upstairs, trying to hide her anger. She was furious. That poem Lisa wrote was to her a blatant attempt to say to Michael that he could never have an eternal love with her, his new wife.

Leah sat on the edge of the bed as Michael talked to her. She didn't hear a word he said. She was thinking of a way to get rid of Ms. Presley once and for all.

"Leah!"

"I'm sorry, love. What did you say?" she asked.

"You know, you've been kind of quiet today. Aren't you happy?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yes I am. This is the happiest I've ever been. I just have some things on my mind."

"Well, tell your husband all about it."

"Well, there is something I'm dying to tell you. I was going to wait until after we left for our honeymoon."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, I went somewhere this morning."

"Yeah, where were you?"

"I had a doctor's appointment. I wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want anything to ruin our wedding."

"Well, what did your doctor say?" He asked.

"She said I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? Really?"

"Yes. About 7 weeks."

"Oh, Leah. I can't tell you how happy this makes me." He said, embracing her.

"Michael, there's more."

"I'm listening."

"Well, She said that I have this condition, and I should stop working."

"Are you and the baby in some kind of danger?" he asked.

"Well, she says if I take it easy, the baby should be ok. Dr. Beard says that my uterus will become weak, so she prescribed medicine for me that won't harm the baby and she recommended bed rest."

"So rest! I'll take very good care of you. You'll be fine, and so will the baby."

That's what she hoped for. She would finally have the family she desired with Michael if she had his child. She would feel as if her life were complete, that is if she could only get rid of a thorn in her side. Someone who had to know she meant business. Leah promised Lisa she'd regret the day she ever crossed her, and she was about to live up to that promise.

Michael and Leah spent one week in the Virgin Islands, and then one week in the Cayman Islands. Rest and relaxation was their goal, and they certainly did that. Leah hadn't been pregnant in 15 years, so she was getting reacquainted with the morning sickness and a constant feeling of tiredness.

She ate constantly.

She was already starting to show, and Michael took pride in the small curve developing in the front of her clothes. Leah felt great. Michael made sure she did nothing strenuous, and pampered her to no end. They even tamed their lovemaking a little. They called home every couple of days to check in on Anissa. When they told her about the baby, she was thrilled. She told everyone who was around to listen.

When the honeymoon was over, it was time to go back home and start their lives together. Michael's new album was doing well and he had several things to do, including an upcoming trip to New York.

Leah spoke with Johnny and told him of the pregnancy. He expressed his happiness for her, and his sadness that she would be away from work indefinitely. He gave her cases to other lawyers in his firm, saying if she ever decided to come back, there would always be a place there for her.

When the time came for Michael's trip to New York, Leah was three months pregnant. Finally, the adoption papers had been prepared and signed. Anissa was legally Michael's child and proud to be a Jackson. It seemed that just when they were all getting used to family life, Michael had to leave.

"Are you sure you can't go with me Leah?" He asked.

"I don't want to miss my appointment with Dr. Beard this week. Besides, I'm really tired and feeling kind of lazy. I should stay here."

"I guess you're right. You should take it easy anyway."

"Will you call me every chance you get?"

"I will. I promise. You stay in bed and rest. I'm going to say goodbye to Anissa and go. I love you." He said, kissing her.

"I love you too. Be careful."

Anissa was in her room, very upset.

"Hello pretty girl."

"Hi." Anissa said.

"Uh-oh. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Do you have to go away again?"

"I'm afraid I do."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Well...well..."

"Well, what?"

"Actually, there's no reason why you can't. School hasn't started yet and..."

"So can I go, please? I've never been to New York."

"You better pack real quick or we're going to miss the plane."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, getting her things together.

Michael carried her suitcase and they walked down the corridor back to his and Leah's room.

"Leah, change of plans." Michael said.

"What's changed?"

"I'm taking the brat with me."

"I am not a brat!" Anissa said.

"Well, have fun sweetie and be good for Michael."

"I will." She said, hugging her mother. "I love you mother."

"I love you too baby."

Michael and Anissa left. Leah was rather surprised that Anissa called her "Mother." She had never done that before. She thought, maybe, it was a good thing that Michael took Anissa with him. She knew Michael wanted to spend time with her. Besides that, Leah had something to do. She tried to get that stupid poem Lisa Marie wrote out of her head, but she couldn't.

"I told you to back off." She said, speaking of Lisa. "But you didn't, so I have to deal with you. Ready or not Lisa, here I come."

Lisa Marie Presley was in Los Angeles. She was attending a ceremony to celebrate the opening of a homeless shelter there. The project was fully funded by her. There was a crowd of almost a thousand people there to see her and take part in the celebration. Lisa had arrived alone shortly before the ceremony began. She parked her rental car in a nearby parking garage, and was then walked to the ceremony some 500 ft. away.

As Richard J. Riordan, Mayor of Los Angeles spoke of his approval and thanks to Ms. Presley; Lisa Marie looked out at the crowd. She was rather surprised to see so many show up for the ceremony. As she looked at the crowd, she noticed someone who seemed out of place. It was a woman, dressed in a long dark blue dress. The woman wore a big, blue hat and large sunglasses. Even though this woman wore sunglasses, it seemed as if this woman was staring straight at her. Lisa started to feel a little uncomfortable, wondering who the woman was.

"...Now I present to you, the reason we are here today. It is because of her kindness and constant support of various charities that this much needed project was completed. Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for Lisa Marie Presley!" said Mayor Riordan.

Lisa got up from her chair and shook hands with the others on the podium, and then Mayor Riordan. She took her place at the microphone and looked out at the crowd. The woman was gone. She looked around, but didn't see her. How could a woman dressed in all blue wearing a big hat and sunglasses disappear? Lisa forgot about it and began to give her speech.

As Leah Martinez-Jackson stood over Lisa Marie Presley's rented BMW convertible, she held her stomach and said, "Its ok baby. She'll never bother us again. Mama took care of everything."

She left and went shopping for maternity clothes.

After the ceremony and the reception dinner that followed, Lisa decided to head back to her hotel. She had a plane to catch the next morning, and she wanted to get some sleep.

As Lisa drove on the busy highway, she noticed the traffic light up ahead turn red. She gently put her foot on the brakes to slow down, only nothing happened. She panicked and began to press harder on the brake pedal, but it was no use. She screamed as her car went through the intersection into oncoming traffic.

Trump Towers, New York City:

"Wow, this is like a house!"Anissa asked.

"I usually stay here whenever I come to New York. You like it?"

"I love it. How long are we staying in New York?"

"Well, I planned to stay for a day or two, but if you're really good, maybe we can stay longer." Michael said.

"I'll be good I promise! What do we do first?"

"We just got here, aren't you tired?" He asked.

"No. Let's go do something!"

"Ok, ok. Let's go have dinner, but that's about all I can handle for now. I have got to get some sleep."

Anissa started to mumble.

"Maybe you and mother should have slept last night, instead of..."

"What did you say?"

"Um, nothing."

"Yeah right. Lets go before I make you starve you little brat."

"I am not a brat!"

They went to Felidia, an Italian restaurant on E 58th Street. As they sat at their table, Anissa was so excited to be in New York she could barely sit still.

"You're having a good time already, aren't you?" Michael asked her.

"Yes! Thank you for bringing me."

"You're very welcome."

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you're married to my mom now, and you're adopting me, can I call you daddy?"

"Of course you can. I'd like that very much."

On the way back to the hotel, Anissa fell asleep, and nothing Michael or his guards did woke her up.

"I knew she was tired." Michael said.

"So how do we get her upstairs?" Wayne asked.

After looking at the expression on Michael's face, Wayne knew what he was thinking.

"Oh, come on MJ. You don't expect me to..."

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"MJ, I can't..."

"Come on, Wayne before I fall asleep too."

Michael walked through the lobby and to the elevator with his guards Yannick and Ron. He turned around to see Wayne wobbling behind them, holding Anissa in his arms as she slept, unaware of anything around her.

"What's the matter is she heavy or something?" Michael said.

He and his other guards laughed.

"Why yes she is. What did you feed the girl?" Wayne asked.

They went up the elevator to the apartment. Wayne took Anissa upstairs and put her in her room.

"Thanks Wayne. I owe you one." Michael said trying not to laugh as his guards left the room.

Michael showered and got dressed for bed. He decided to call his wife.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson."

"Hello love. How are you?" Leah asked.

"Tired. I'm going to bed."

"Good. I'm glad you're going to rest. Where's Anissa?"

"Sleeping. I have a feeling she's going to wear me out over the next few days."

"Well I suggest you rest up. Be ready to eat, shop and show her the sites!"

"I can handle it. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. Never better."

Leah felt great, but she wasn't referring to the pregnancy. She had dealt with her nemesis, the only woman that posed a threat to her relationship with Michael. She felt satisfied that she had struck again, and as usual, she felt no remorse. Poor Lisa Marie lay in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, fighting for her life.

Unfortunately for Leah, Lisa Marie was still alive. Barely, but still hanging on. She was in the intensive care unit. She was removed from her car, severely injured and unconscious. She was then transported by helicopter to the hospital, where the staff realized they were treating Elvis Presley's daughter.

Priscilla Presley was also in Los Angeles. She and Lisa came together, but Priscilla stayed behind at the hotel with the nanny and Lisa Marie's kids. She got a call from a nurse at Cedars- Sinai. After searching Lisa's purse, the nurse found a hotel receipt and called Priscilla. Immediately, Priscilla went to the hospital.

She sat in the waiting room, wondering where the doctor was and when he would tell her what was happening. Finally, Dr. Barton came to speak with her.

"Ms. Presley, I'm Dr. Barton."

"Dr. what happened to Lisa Marie?"

"Apparently, she ran a red light and entered an intersection. She went right into oncoming traffic."

"Oh my God."

"Right now, we're waiting on some test results, but I can tell you this. She's got several broken bones and a concussion. She is unconscious, and has been since she was brought here. She's not responding to us at all. Her vital signs are very weak."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I can't answer that at this point. I'll know more when I get those test results. We'll do everything we can to help your daughter. Ms. Presley, there is a police officer over there who'd like to speak with you." He said, pointing.

The officer came over to Priscilla.

"Officer, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well, Ms. Presley, it appears that your daughter ran the red light. From the impact of the accident, it doesn't seem as if she even slowed down."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No. The other driver was treated and is being released shortly."

"I can't believe this is happening." Priscilla said.

"Ms. Presley, we suspect there may have been something wrong with the vehicle."

"Like what?"

"Well, some witnesses at the scene said that your daughter seemed as if she was trying to stop the car, like she was in some sort of distress right before the impact."

"It's a rental car, but it's brand new."

"Well, we are having the vehicle inspected. We will inform you of the results of our examination as soon as they are available."

"Thank you."

The next morning, Neverland Valley Ranch:

Leah sat in her bed, propped up on a bunch of pillows. As she flipped through the channels, she was overjoyed to find that Lisa had been involved in a collision. Her happiness was shattered when she heard that Lisa was still alive.

"Damnit! Why didn't you die, you home wrecker?" she yelled. "There's no way you should have survived that crash. You should be burning in hell right now. Well, I'll just have to think of another way to get rid of you."

News of Lisa's accident was now the top news story. In New York City, Michael sat on the sofa, watching a story about the accident. He was overwhelmed with sadness, thinking Lisa wasn't going to make it. He thought of his affair with her a couple of months back, and realized no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget about her.

But there he was, a newlywed, in New York City with his new daughter. It wouldn't be appropriate to go see his ex-wife. He loved Leah. He chose her over Lisa, and he was satisfied with his decision to do so. He was going to stay with her. He decided to stay in New York with his daughter, pray for

Lisa and maybe visit her later, if she survived.

"I'm ready." Anissa said to Michael.

"No you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, we're not leaving until you eat something."

"But, I..."

"No buts go eat."

"Wow, you're getting good at this daddy thing ha?"

"You want to find out how good I am at it?"

"No! My goodness, I'm going."

He laughed, thinking of all the good times ahead with Anissa and his unborn child.

"Wow, I really am a dad." He said to himself.

After a morning meeting at Sony, Michael and Anissa spent the day shopping and seeing the sites. Aside from an occasional reporter tracking them down, they actually had a great time.

Leah was at home, preparing herself for her afternoon appointment with Dr. Beard.

The doctor told Leah she was doing great and so was the baby. Leah felt so great and happy, but one thing would really make her day. Dr. Beard's office was on the same grounds as the hospital Lisa Marie was checked into, so she decided to pay a visit to Lisa Marie.

Leah went to the gift shop. She bought some flowers for Lisa and wrote a short note that said simply, "Thinking of you. Get well soon. Mr. and Mrs. Michael Jackson"

"Damn these bodyguards!" She thought as she went to the floor Lisa was staying on.

Leah wanted to go alone, but she knew Michael didn't want her to go anywhere without a guard, especially in her condition. She didn't protest because she didn't want to make him suspicious. Leah walked to the desk and asked to see Lisa Marie. She was told Lisa was only having brief visits, and Leah could only see the patient if she was a relative.

"Well, I wanted to leave these flowers for her. Are you sure I can't see her just for a moment?"

"You're Michael Jackson's wife, aren't you?" asked another nurse.

"Yes I am Leah Martinez-Jackson."

"Why would Michael Jackson's wife want to see my daughter?" Priscilla asked.

She heard the commotion about Leah trying to see Lisa Marie and went to the nurse's station.

"Hello Ms. Presley." Leah said, turning around to face Priscilla. "I brought flowers for Lisa from Michael and me. I just wanted to give them to her in person, that's all."

"Well, that was very nice of you, but Lisa is unconscious."

"I see. I didn't know. Well, is it possible for me to see her, just for a moment? Sometimes a word of encouragement makes all the difference to an unconscious person."

"Well, I suppose it would be alright."

"Thank you Ms. Presley."

Priscilla thought it was strange for her ex-son-in-law's current wife to want to visit, but Leah seemed sincere. As Priscilla led Leah to her daughter's room, Leah was thinking:

"You stuck up bitch. Say goodbye to your daughter."

"Was mother home?" Anissa asked.

"No. I guess she went out for a bit. I hope she's ok." Michael said.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Is the baby going to be alright?"

"The baby will be fine. Leah just has to take it easy, that's all. No need for you to worry."

"Good. I'm really looking forward to being a big sister. Can I call Ramona?"

"Sure."

*Cedars-Sinai Medical Center*

"Thank you Ms. Presley." Leah said as she watched Priscilla walk away from Lisa's room.

She walked in, and over to the bed where Lisa lay, still unconscious. Several tubes were hooked up to her. The breathing machine was removed. Lisa was breathing on her own now.

"Hello Lisa, it's Leah Jackson. I brought flowers from my husband and me." She said, placing the flowers on a nearby stand.

As Leah stood over her enemy, she remembered 2 other women she had to "take care of" - her grandmother, and Ana Krenski. She thought about how happy she and Michael were and how she couldn't let anything or anyone jeopardize her family. She took her purse off her shoulder and set it on the bed. She needed something inside of it.

She unzipped her purse and removed a little something she swiped from Dr. Beard's office - a needle containing a drug called Nitoxen. It was used for medical treatments, but if given in too large a dose, it was known to stop a person's heart from beating within minutes.

Leah removed the plastic covering off the needle and held Lisa's arm. "Sorry honey, you'll like it better on the other side. Say hello to old lady Marta for me will ya?"

Just as the needle was about to break the skin on Lisa's arm, Priscilla returned.

"Leah, the doctor needs to check on my daughter, now."

Leah quickly replaced the needle back in her purse and turned around to face Priscilla. "Certainly. Thank you for letting me see her."

She left the hospital room, cursing Priscilla under her breath, wishing she had only a few more seconds to deal with Michael's ex-wife. "That's ok. Your time will come Lisa, and when it does, you'll know exactly who's responsible for your demise."

Michael and Anissa came home from their trip to New York. Anissa was so excited and ready to tell her mother stories about the time she had spent with her dad. After talking to Leah for about an hour, Anissa went upstairs to call her best friend, Ramona.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, I'm very impressed." Leah said. "You were with Anissa for an entire week and you haven't pulled one strand of hair out of your head."

He laughed and said, "She was no trouble at all. She did give my credit cards quite a workout."

"That's my girl."

"Princess, how are you really?"

"I'm great Michael. I'm very well rested, and I can't stop eating. The doctor said the baby's doing very well. She also said that at my next appointment, we should be able to tell the sex of the baby."

"Really?" He said, excitedly. "I'll make sure to be there with you."

He extended his hand and Leah took it. They went upstairs to their bedroom. Michael sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright, love?" She asked.

"I guess so."

"You look tense. Let me relax you." Leah said, massaging his shoulders.

That statement jogged Michael's memory. He remembered Lisa Marie said the same thing to him right before they made love during his stay in London.

"I just need to get some sleep, that's all." He said.

"I think a little massage will help you rest better."

Leah removed Michael's shirt and continued to massage his shoulders. Her hands felt good to the touch, but it reminded him of Lisa's hands. He tried to shake off the memories of that night with Lisa as they flooded his mind.

He lay down on the bed. Leah lay next to him.

"I know what's bothering you, Michael."

"You do?" He said, surprised.

"You're worried about Lisa Marie. You heard about the accident."

A sense of relief came over him. He almost thought his wife knew the truth about his trip to London.

"Well,..." He said. "Yeah I heard about it."

"It's ok Michael. I know the two of you are friends. While you were away, I went to see her."

"You did? Why?"

"I brought her a bouquet of flowers from both of us."

"That was very nice of you." He said giving her a kiss.

"It was my pleasure."

"You are so good to me Leah. You've given me so much. I have a beautiful wife, I have a wonderful daughter, and a baby on the way. I've always wanted those things. I've never been happier."

He got on top of her and kissed her. Thoughts of that fateful night with Lisa popped into his head, but he quickly dismissed them. He hadn't made love to his wife in 2 weeks, and he needed her.

"I thought you wanted to rest, Mike."

"I will - later."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." Michael said as he started to remove the gown Leah was wearing.

He looked at her belly, now obviously protruding.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to make love?" He asked.

"Positive."

He completely removed her gown and began to kiss her breasts. Leah basked in his tender touch, realizing it had been too long since her husband made love to her. She began to kiss his neck.

They quickly removed the other's remaining clothes and enjoyed each other's loving. They had tried to tame their lovemaking, but it wasn't easy. After all, they were newlyweds. As Leah felt her husband move in and out of her, she felt herself near an orgasm. She soon realized Michael was also near that point. She held him close as they both found a satisfaction to the sexual tension they had experienced over the past two weeks. They lay in each other's arms, caressing one another.

*Cedars-Sinai Medical Center*

Dr. Barton finally received the test results he had been waiting on. He looked them over and went into Lisa Marie's room to discuss it with Priscilla.

Lisa had finally regained consciousness. She was very weak and in a lot of pain, but judging by the test results, Dr. Barton was confident that she would pull through and make a full recovery.

"Well, I see my patient is finally awake." The doctor said.

"She woke up about 30 minutes ago. I think she's in pain though." Priscilla said.

"Lisa, are you hurting?" Dr. Barton asked.

She shook her head yes, and the doctor asked the nurse to increase the pain medication.

"I came in here to talk with your mother about the test results, but since you are awake, I'd like for you to listen as well."

"Well, what did the results say?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, Lisa has a broken leg and a couple of broken ribs. We've already bound her with a wrap that will help her ribs heal quickly. The cast should remain on her leg for at least 30 days. Thankfully, there was no internal bleeding, and the concussion is almost healed. Basically, she'll be fine."

"Oh, thank God!" Priscilla said. "Can her children visit her?"

"Yes, but not for too long. She needs plenty of rest and not too much excitement. Lisa I'd like you to stay here for a few more days. There is an officer here who would like to discuss the details of your car accident. Do you feel up to that?"

"Yes." She said, very weakly.

Dr. Barton opened the door, and in came Officer Greg Chauvin.

"Hello, Miss Presley. I realize you've only been awake for a matter of minutes, but I need to ask you some questions about your accident."

"Ok." Lisa Marie said, weakly.

"Do you remember what happened? Why did you run the light?"

"I didn't. The car wouldn't stop."

"I was afraid of that. The car is being examined for mechanical problems. I will let you know what the findings are. Is there anything else you can tell me about the accident?"

"Not really. I just know I tried to stop at the light, but I couldn't."

"Had you experienced any other problems with the car the day of your accident?"

"No."

"Do you think it's possible someone may have sabotaged the vehicle?" asked Officer Chauvin.

"You think someone may have purposely caused this accident?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, it's hard to say until we get the results of the vehicle's examination, but it is a possibility."

"I can't think of anyone." Lisa Marie said.

"Well, if anything comes to mind that I can use in the investigation, please give me a call." He said, giving Priscilla his card.

Officer Chauvin left the room.

"Well, now I know she didn't purposely run the light. How could a brand new BMW's brakes just stop working? Something doesn't sound right." He thought.

Officer Greg Chauvin was determined to get to the bottom of this case. Solving a scandalous accident involving Lisa Marie Presley would surely earn him a nice raise and a commendation. Maybe he'd be bumped up to Sgt. He decided he would wait on the lab's results of the vehicle before speculating any further.

The next morning:

Leah was in the bathroom, having another bout with morning sickness. Michael went downstairs to get her a cool drink, hoping it would help settle her stomach. When he returned, she was lying in bed.

"Are you alright, princess?" He asked.

"Yes. Dr. Beard says the morning sickness should be over soon."

"Good. I hate to see you like this. Here, drink some."

"No. I can't keep anything down."

"Just drink a little."

"Good morning!" Anissa said, walking into the room.

"Hey pretty girl." Michael said.

"Daddy can we go shopping today?"

"For what?"

"I start school next week and I have nothing to wear."

"You have a mile of clothes hanging in your closet. You have plenty to wear to school."

"But, daddy..." She said, looking like a sick puppy.

"Anissa, please don't give me that look. Anyway, your mother's not feeling well."

"You and I can go. Please?" She said, whining.

"Alright." He said, giving in.

"She tricks you every time." Leah said.

"She did not trick me."

"Maybe I should try that sad look when I want you to do something."

"Nope. It only works when she does it."

Michael and his daughter prepared for their day out, but Michael's mind was elsewhere. He wondered how Lisa Marie was doing. Leah wasn't aware that he had called the hospital to check on Lisa Marie. A nurse, shocked to know she was talking to Michael Jackson, told him of her improving condition.

*Cedars-Sinai Medical Center*

"Good morning, Miss Presley. How are you feeling?" Dr. Barton said.

"Better." She said.

"Good. You're healing very nicely. Like I told you yesterday, you should be released very soon. Just rest up."

"I will."

Dr. Barton left the room, leaving Lisa Marie there with her mother and 2 children who had come to visit. As the children played on the floor, Lisa had a thought.

"Mother, something weird did happen that day."

"The day of your accident?" Priscilla asked.

"Yes. I was at the ceremony for the homeless shelter. Well, I noticed this woman who looked really mysterious. Then all of a sudden, she was gone."

"Did you recognize her?"

"No, but she was wearing a blue dress and a big blue hat, and dark sunglasses. She just looked out of place."

"Honey what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. She was probably nobody important."

Lisa had no idea that the woman in the blue dress was Leah, and that Leah had tampered with her rental car, causing her to wreck. Once again, Leah had a secret that had not yet been uncovered.

Two weeks passed. Lisa Marie had been released from the hospital and was whisked away to her mother's home amid the reporters clamoring about the hospital. She was feeling better. Her leg was healing and her broken ribs mended. She still had several scars that were healing.

Anissa had started a new school year. She was in the 10th grade. She was glad to see old friends, but soon realized some of her friends had turned on her. One day on her first week, Anissa was at her locker, which was next to her best friend Ramona's locker. A group of girls she knew approached her.

"Hey Anissa." said Tara.

"Hey Tara. How are you?"

"I'm great, but not as great as you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean we can't all have Michael Jackson for a daddy."

Anissa didn't like the tone of Tara's voice. She became very uncomfortable, not understanding where her "friend" was coming from. "Well, he's great." Anissa said, fiddling with the books in her locker.

"I saw you getting dropped off in that limousine this morning. I guess you think you're better than everybody else ha?"

"Tara, why are you talking to me this way?" Anissa asked.

"I don't like people like you."

"Leave her alone!" Ramona said. "You liked her when you came to the slumber party she had last school year, didn't you?"

"Oh shut up Ramona. Well, we got to go. Goodbye Miss Jackson."

Tara and her followers walked away, laughing amongst themselves. Anissa

stood there with her feelings hurt, wondering what she could have done to cause Tara to be mean to her.

"Don't worry about her. She was just messing around. Forget about it." Ramona said, trying to make her friend feel better.

They went to class, but Anissa's day was ruined. She started to feel as if the whole world was watching her, talking about her behind her back. Being Michael Jackson's daughter had suddenly become difficult for her. It would become even more difficult for the teenager. This wouldn't be the last time Anissa would have words with Tara about her father.

Dr. Victoria Beard's office:

"Good afternoon Leah, Michael."

"Hi." They replied.

"Well, I know you're anxious, so let's get the ultrasound started."

Leah lay on an examining table with Michael sitting by her side. Dr. Beard applied a special gel onto Leah's belly to ready her for the ultrasound. She turned on the machine and placed the wand over Leah's belly.

"This is your baby's head." said Victoria. "This is the chest."

Michael and Leah held hands as the doctor showed them the healthy fetus. She went from head to toe, pointing out the fingers, toes, and eyes.

"And I suppose you're ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, it's a..."

... "Ok Leah just a few last minute instructions. You're doing even better than I thought, so I'm going to suggest that you continue to rest, but you don't necessarily have to stay in bed all day. Just be sure to limit the number of outings you take and make your outings relatively short ones. Continue to take your vitamins and eat well, and I will see you back here in 4 weeks."

On the way home, Michael and his wife were so excited about finally knowing the sex of their baby. They were also delighted to know that Leah's pregnancy was going well. She hadn't had any problems. On their way home, they picked Anissa up from school. She stood outside waiting for her parents to arrive. Tara passed her by.

"See ya tomorrow Miss Jackson." Tara said.

Anissa was so busy wondering why Tara seemed to have turned on her that she barely noticed when her parents pulled up. She got in the minivan, and they left.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Leah asked.

"Yes ma'am." She said quietly.

"Did you have a bad day?" Michael asked.

"Kind of."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No sir."

Anissa was quiet the rest of the ride home. She had forgotten about the doctor's appointment her mother had earlier that day. She had been anxious to know if she was having a brother or sister. When they arrived home, Anissa quickly went to her room and shut the door. She thought maybe Ramona was right, maybe she should forget about Tara and her attitude, but it was hard for her to do that. She had no idea that one day; Tara would leave her alone, thanks to a little help from her mother.

The next day, Michael and his family went to the family home in Encino for a family day. Anissa had managed to take her mind off Tara and was looking forward to spending time with her grandparents. Ramona tagged along for the day.

The older kids were playing a game of volleyball. Ramona got tired and decided to take a break. She went over to a picnic table where Leah and several other ladies were seated. She sat near Leah.

"We're getting creamed." Ramona said.

"I can see that." Leah said. "Ramona, tell me something."

"Sure, what?"

"Is anything going on with Anissa?"

Ramona got nervous and it started to show. "Well, why do you ask?"

"She seems kind of sad. I noticed it when we picked her up from school yesterday."

"Um..."

"Honey, tell me."

"Well, there's this girl at school." Ramona began.

"What about her?" Katherine asked.

"Well, she was kind of picking on Anissa, about her being Michael Jackson's daughter."

"Children can be so cruel." Katherine said.

"What did she say?" Leah asked.

"Well, she kind of made it sound like Anissa was stuck up or something. She told her she didn't like 'people like her.' It really upset her."

"Oh, my sweetheart. She's never had any problems in school."

"Tara used to be our friend. She's just jealous of her. I got to get back out

there." Ramona said, leaving the table.

"So that's why my baby's so quiet today." Katherine said.

"Tara?" Leah thought. "I know Tara. She's been to my house, and now she doesn't like Anissa anymore?"

"Its just one of those things. She'll leave her alone." Katherine said.

For Tara's sake, she had better leave Anissa be. It wasn't good to pick fights with the daughter of a mad woman. Leah was already thinking of what she could do to make things easier for her daughter.

Lisa Marie Presley had almost fully recovered. Her cast was to come off in a few days, and the scars she had were healed. She hadn't heard from the detective working on her case. She assumed there must have been nothing to report, and the car's malfunctioning was no one's fault.

*Los Angeles Police Department*

Detective Greg Chauvin sat at his desk. He had just been delivered messenger mail from Snelling Laboratories, the firm that handled any complex vehicle inspections for their department.

"Finally! I never dreamed it would take weeks to get the results of this examination."

He opened the envelope anxiously and read over the findings. "My instincts were right all along. Someone did tamper with the vehicle, but whom? And why?"

Detective Chauvin vowed to get to the bottom of the mystery. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want to hurt Lisa Marie Presley. The results showed that the brake fluid had been emptied out of the vehicle and a cable that connects the brakes was slightly cut, making it so that as Lisa Marie drove the car, the tear in the cable would widen and eventually break, making the brakes fail altogether. There were also 2 distinct fingerprints on the hood of the vehicle, which seemed suspect to the detective because the car had been detailed right before Lisa Marie picked it up from the rental agency.

He tried to think of anyone that seemed suspect to such a crime.

"An ex boyfriend? A relative who would benefit financially from her death? Or just a wacko who wanted to do her in?"

He decided he should contact Lisa Marie and tell her the news.

In her second month of school, things seemed to improve for Anissa, Tara's taunting had decreased, and Anissa's grades were good. One day in her gym class, the coach told them all to take a couple of laps around the track. Anissa and Ramona walked side by side. Tara and her followers were behind them.

"Why doesn't Miss Jackson just go inside?" Tara said. "She's too good to be out here in the heat."

"Just ignore her." Ramona said.

"Hey, Anissa, why don't you bring Bubbles to school one day or ask your dad if we can see the oxygen tank he sleeps in? What does your tank look like?" Tara continued. Her friends laughed at her jokes.

"Why don't you just shut up Tara?" Anissa shouted.

"Oooooooooh." Tara's friends said in unison.

"Or what?" Tara asked.

They all stopped walking and Tara and Anissa stood face to face. "Just leave me alone." Anissa said.

"And what if I don't?" Tara said, pushing Anissa's shoulder.

"Don't touch me Tara!" Anissa shouted.

"Oh, I'm scared now. Maybe I don't want to leave you alone." Tara said, pushing even harder this time.

Anissa pushed back this time, and before they knew it, Anissa and Tara were on the ground, entangled. They were punching and hitting each other, and pulling one another's hair. Their coach and another coach pulled them apart. They were both escorted to the principal's office.

Principal Sherry Wood wanted to speak to both of them separately. She spoke to Tara first, then sent Tara out and asked Anissa to come in.

"Anissa, I'm very disappointed in you. You've always been a model student. Never have you once fought anyone before."

"Miss Wood, I had no choice."

"Tell me what happened."

"Tara's been picking on me since we started school. She makes fun of

me...and my dad."

"Michael Jackson?"

"Yes. She says really mean things that I can't ignore. She hates me."

"I thought you and Tara were friends?"

"I thought so too."

"She says you hit her first."

"That is not true!" Anissa shouted.

"I will talk with the others who were there to find out the truth. I told Tara to call her mother. You do the same. I'd like to speak with both your parents and hers."

Anissa called her mother, but she wasn't home. She called Michael's cellular phone.

"Yeah."

"Wayne, its Anissa. I need to speak to my dad."

"Hold on."

"Hey."

"Hi daddy."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I am at school."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes sir. I had a fight."

"What?"

"I had a fight with this girl, and the principal wants you or mother to come to the school."

"I'll be there in 30 minutes." He said, hanging up.

"My dad's coming. My mother's not home."

Miss Wood told both Tara and Anissa to go back to class and she would call them to her office when their parents arrived. She called some other kids into her office to try and find out who started the fight. Anissa did as instructed and went to her next class, which had already started.

"Are you ok?" Megan asked. "Everybody's heard about the fight."

"I'm fine. Miss Wood wants to talk to both our parents. My mom isn't home, so my dad is coming."

"Michael Jackson's coming to our school today?"

"Yeah."

The entire class got excited to hear this, and pretty soon, the entire school knew that Michael was coming that day. Anissa wasn't excited. She was

nervous. She wasn't sure how she felt. About 40minutes later, the principal called into Anissa's class on the intercom.

"Miss Williams, please send Anissa to the office. Her father is here to pick her up."

The class was disappointed that they had to stay there and wouldn't be able to meet Michael. They started to groan.

"Miss Wood, if he doesn't mind, can he come to the class to get her? If he doesn't I'll have a mutiny of disappointed kids on my hands."

Miss Wood paused a moment, then spoke.

"He says no problem. I'll bring him to your class."

The kids rejoiced, happy that they were going to meet Michael Jackson. A few minutes later, Miss Wood walked into the classroom with Michael and 2 guards.

"Ok, calm down everybody." Miss Williams said. She walked over to Michael and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Carrie Williams."

"Nice to meet you." Michael said, shaking her hand.

"Oh my God, he touched me!" Miss Williams said.

"Um, Miss Williams didn't you say something about staying calm?" Courtney asked.

"Uh, yeah I did. Ok say a quick hello so Mr. Jackson can be on his way."

As the class surrounded Michael, Anissa remained in her seat patiently waiting. He motioned for her to come closer.

"You're not going to punish her are you?" Megan asked.

"No, I don't think so." Michael answered.

"I saw it all. Tara started everything." Megan said.

"Can we go now?" Anissa asked.

"Yes, get your things."

They left, leaving one group of excited teenagers only to encounter another. They were barely able to get to the limousine without the mob of excited kids getting the best of them.

"Why didn't you talk to me about Tara? Your mother and I knew, but we thought she wasn't bothering you anymore." Michael asked.

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

"Your principal told me why this girl was picking on you."

"She did?"

"Yes. I should have realized how hard it might be for you at school. If you don't want to go, we can always find you a private teacher."

"No. I'm not going to let her make me leave my school and my real friends."

"Good. Listen, if something is bothering you, you can tell me, even if I'm the cause of it."

"Am I suspended from school?"

"No. It was obvious to everyone that the other girl started the fight with you."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"Well, I don't like you fighting at school, but I also realize sometimes you have to do what's necessary to defend yourself. No, I'm not going to punish you. I was thinking maybe we'd spend the afternoon together."

"But I thought you had meetings at Sony?"

"I do, but I'd much rather spend the day with my daughter."

*Malibu, California*

Lisa Marie Presley was resting comfortably at her mother's beach home. She had completely recovered from the car crash that almost claimed her life.

Her mother was outside on the beach with the kids, Benjamin and Danielle. Lisa Marie began to think about Michael and she wondered why he hadn't been to see her. She read a card that was sent with a bouquet of flowers from him and his wife that simply said, "Thinking of you. Get well soon. Mr. and Mrs. Michael Jackson"

"Maybe he really does love her." She thought.

She thought of the accident and wondered if there were any new developments. She searched for and found the card Detective Chauvin had given to her mother. She dialed the number.

"Chauvin."

"Detective Chauvin?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"This is Lisa Marie Presley."

"Oh, Miss Presley hello. I've been trying to contact you for weeks. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine. I'm doing very well. Is there something to report?"

"Yes. It seems the vehicle you were driving had indeed been tampered with."

"You mean, the car accident wasn't an accident at all?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. The brake fluid was emptied and a cable to your brake lines was cut, causing them to fail. Is there anyone you can think of who would want to hurt you, Miss Presley?"

"I don't have any enemies."

"Apparently, you do. Is there anything more you can tell me, anything at all?"

"I don't think so."

"What about prank phone calls before the accident? Hate mail? Any threats at all, even something that may seem insignificant?"

It took a few minutes, but she remembered something. "Look- Michael doesn't need or want your concern. He's with me now, and he's happy. You're divorced, remember? LEAVE HIM ALONE or you'll regret the day you ever crossed me. I promise you that, and I'm not one to break a promise."

"Leah?"

"Leah who, Miss Presley?"

"My ex-husband's new wife. We had a small disagreement months ago."

"You think she would do something so drastic?"

"She's mean and maybe a little scary, but no, I don't think so."

"Well, I'll check her out anyway."

"No. My ex-husband is Michael Jackson, I'm sure you already know that. Anyway, if word gets out that you questioned her about this, it may cause quite a scandal, and as much as I loathe her, she is pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby."

"I understand, but we're talking attempted murder here. I'll be discreet when I go to see her."

Immediately, Detective Chauvin grabbed his vest, strapped on his gun and headed for Neverland Valley Ranch to question Leah. When he arrived, he was told that neither Mr. nor Mrs. Jackson was home at the time. He left, saying he'd return.

As the detective drove, he racked his brain thinking about the case. He realized that he must be way off base to think a new wife would feel the need to hurt an ex-wife.

"That's crazy." He thought. "I should look elsewhere."

Leah Martinez-Jackson was alone that day. She had been to an appointment with her doctor that morning. All was well, but Dr. Beard thought it best if Leah and her husband refrained from having sexual intercourse until the child's birth. After the appointment, Leah went out shopping for more maternity clothes. While driving, she heard a report on the radio about

Michael being spotted at a local school. "...It seems Michael was summoned to the school to see about his adopted daughter who had been reprimanded for fighting a classmate. When Jackson tried to leave with the girl, they were almost mobbed by the kids who were skipping classes just to get a glimpse of the superstar..."

"A fight? Damn that Tara!" Leah shouted.

Leah continued her shopping spree. She was getting so big. Only a couple more months to go. The time was passing quickly, and she was having a great pregnancy. She went into a store called "Ladies First." They sold a variety of clothing and accessories for teenage girls and women. Leah looked through the maternity clothes, and decided to try on a dress she liked.

As she was checked into the dressing room, she noticed someone familiar going into the dressing room next to hers. It was Tara Andersen. Something told Leah to stay away from Tara, but she didn't listen. This was her chance to teach Tara a lesson. As luck would have it, the dressing room employee was called elsewhere to help another customer. Leah slipped out of her own dressing room and opened the curtain to Tara's.

"Well, look who we have here." Leah said, closing the curtain after she stepped inside.

"Miss Martinez? I mean, Mrs. Jackson?" Tara said nervously.

"Is it true that you started a fight with my daughter today?"

"I was only joking around." Tara said.

Leah grabbed Tara's shirt and pinned her up against the dressing room mirror.

"Now, you listen! Anissa has never had problems with anyone in school, and she won't ever again from now on, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Tara said, crying.

"You will apologize to her and you will leave her alone or I will come for you. Do I make myself clear, little girl?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll leave her alone. I swear."

In a flash, Leah was gone. Poor Tara stood there, almost hysterical. She gathered her things and left to go find her mother, thinking she had better keep her mouth shut about her encounter with Anissa's mother. She thought right.

Tara was suspended from school the following school day. When Tara returned, Anissa thought she'd have even more problems with Tara, thinking the girl would blame her for the suspension. She saw Tara approaching her as she stood at her locker, and turned to walk away.

"Anissa wait!"

"Tara, will you just leave me alone!"

"I will. I just wanted to apologize first. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I won't bother you anymore."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Anissa." Tara said, walking away.

Anissa wasn't sure what had just happened, but she wasn't about to complain. She had other things to focus on, like her grades and the upcoming birth of her new sibling.

The next several weeks were rather hard for Michael and Leah. It wouldn't be long before they'd have to make that trip to the hospital. Michael had been out of town, trying to tie up loose ends so that when the baby was born, he could devote his time to his family. When he returned, he was full of tension - sexual tension. He wasn't used to not being able to make love to his wife. It had been weeks since they made love and although he didn't complain, it was getting to him.

He was home one day working in his office, looking over a profile his secretary had put together on the progress of the television station in London. Leah had gone out with her mother and father for lunch and to buy last minute necessities for the baby's arrival. The nursery was already decorated and furnished, but there always seemed to be something more one of them wanted to have.

As Michael looked over the papers, his housekeeper informed him that he had a visitor who insisted on seeing him, despite his orders not to be disturbed. Slightly perturbed, he told her to show the visitor to his office, and resumed looking over the paperwork.

"Hello Michael."

"Lisa, how are you?" Michael said, walking over to embrace her.

"Actually, I'm doing great. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been really busy."

"How's your wife?" She asked.

"Oh, Leah is very well. The baby's due soon. We're very excited."

"Where is she?"

"Out with her parents. They're having lunch and doing a little shopping."

As Michael and his ex-wife continued to chat, his current wife arrived. She didn't recognize the car in the driveway, but thought it must be a business associate of her husband's. Leah got out of the car, slowly thanks to her bulging belly, and went inside. She didn't see Michael in the sitting room or his study, so she went towards his office.

As she got closer, she thought she heard a familiar voice. "...Well, it seems everything is working out for you and your family." Lisa Marie said.

"Did you think it wouldn't?"

"Honestly, no. I actually thought you still loved me."

"Lisa, I will always love you, but only as a friend."

"Friends don't make love when they're engaged to someone else, Michael."

"What?" Leah thought.

"I never told Leah about what happened between us when we were in London. It would hurt her, and I promised never to do that."

"Why don't you just admit it, Michael?"

"Admit what?"

"That you miss me." She said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Lisa, you shouldn't be here. It's really not appropriate."

"Why? Because you know I'm right? Admit it; tell me you still want me."

Leah looked through the door, slightly ajar, into the office to see her number one enemy and her husband kissing passionately. The sexual tension Michael needed to be relieved of was all he could think of. Not being able to make love to his wife for so long was too much to bear. That tension mixed with unresolved feelings for Lisa lead to a passionate affair. He gave in to the advances of his ex-wife and they made love on the desk in his office.

Leah stood there watching, heartbroken. She quietly slipped away and ran back to her car, devastated. She left, driving as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going. She kept picturing her husband with his hands all over his ex-wife. She kept seeing them on top of that desk, undressing each other and then making love. She pulled into the parking lot of a public a park and sat in her car, trying to pull herself together.

"How could you Michael?" She said, wiping her tears. Then she thought about something Michael said; "I never told Leah about what happened between us when we were in London. It would hurt her, and I promised never to do that."

"You bastard!" She yelled. "No you didn't tell me because you knew it was wrong, Michael! How could you do this to me?"

Passers by became concerned about the woman sitting in the car who seemed to be in some sort of distress, but no one approached her vehicle. "Well, Michael Jackson, it seems you have made a horrible mistake. You and your whore are going to pay. No one ever gets away with hurting me. No one."

Very late in the evening, Leah returned home.

"Mother!" Anissa said. "I got an A on my History paper!"

"That's wonderful sweetheart." Leah said, with no enthusiasm.

"Mother, are you ok?"

"Yes, honey I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. Where's my husband?"

"In your room."

Leah went upstairs to her and Michael's bedroom. She didn't see him, but she heard the shower on. "You can't wash away your sins, Michael." She said.

She slowly opened the bathroom door and saw Michael in the shower through the fog stained shower door. Thoughts of his affair with Lisa filled her mind. She needed revenge, but this wasn't the time. Anissa was downstairs.

"Your time will come Michael. For now, I'll play the happy housewife. When the time is right, you and your tramp will pay for what you've done to me."

*Los Angeles Police Department*

Detective Greg Chauvin had once again hit rock bottom. He spoke with everyone he could think of about Lisa Marie's case, and came up with nothing. He turned once again to someone he never had the chance to question - Leah Martinez-Jackson.

Since this was a high profile case, the detective wasn't assigned any new cases. He was to concentrate on this one. He had a background check done on Leah, just as he had done for the other possible suspects. Only this time, it seemed the person he thought was the least likely to murder had also been questioned in another investigation - the death of Marta Espinosa.

As Detective Chauvin read over the information and read the accompanying newspaper articles, he was very intrigued. He started to think maybe Mrs. Jackson could have been involved. Lisa Marie was right about one thing - an investigation into Leah's involvement in the accident, if any would definitely spark up a lot of controversy. After all, Leah had never been charged with the death of her grandmother, only questioned.

He proceeded cautiously over the next 2 weeks. The first step was to uncover the whereabouts of Mrs. Jackson the day of the accident. He found out that Michael Jackson was in New York with their daughter, and remembered the airing of a short news story showing his wife out shopping in Los Angeles. It turns out; she was seen shopping in town the same day of the car accident.

"So she was definitely in Los Angeles on the day of Lisa Marie's accident. Interesting."

He contacted Entertainment Central, a tabloid show and obtained a videotape of their show of the day in question. He watched it over and over. He wrote down the name of the store Mrs. Jackson was seen coming out of and headed over there.

..."Does your store have security cameras, and if so, do you keep the old tapes?"

"Yes detective, we keep the tapes for 6 months and then re-use them." The manager said.

"Great! I'd like to see the tape in question please."

Greg Chauvin looked at the time Leah was caught on tape. She entered the store at 3:26pm. Lisa Marie's accident was around the same time, but it was possible that Leah had tampered with the car and then came to the store to shop. Leah was wearing a big blue hat, a long blue dress and sunglasses. She removed her sunglasses as she entered the store, so he knew the woman was in fact Leah Martinez-Jackson.

There was still no way to tie the Mrs. to the crime. He decided to call Lisa Marie Presley one last time. Maybe she had thought of something new he could use.

"...I know I've asked before, but are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me about that day? Anything that seemed strange or unusual? Anything at all?"

"Well, there was this woman."

"What woman?" He asked.

"Well, it's kind of weird. It's probably nothing."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, at the ceremony, I was at the podium, waiting to be introduced. I saw this woman who seemed to be staring at me. It was kind of weird. I mean, she was wearing sunglasses, but it seemed like she was looking straight through me."

"She wore sunglasses?" He asked, thinking of the store's surveillance tape of Leah.

"Yes."

"What else was she wearing? Do you remember?"

"Yes, she was wearing a long blue dress and a big blue hat."

Immediately, Detective Chauvin knew he had the tie that bound Leah to the scene of the crime. If the fingerprints found on the vehicle matched hers, the case would be solved.

"Miss Presley, I have a few things to check out, and then I'll get back to you with new information. You've helped me more than you realize."

Detective Chauvin went to the Lieutenant and told him about the new evidence. They quickly obtained a warrant for the arrest of Leah Martinez-Jackson.

Michael went upstairs to his bedroom after spending a few hours in his studio. He had completed 2 remixes for songs on his new album.

"Leah?" He said, looking around. "Where are you?"

She wasn't there, but she did leave him a note. "Hello love. I have something special planned for you. Follow my directions and don't ask questions."

As he continued to read the note, Michael smiled, realizing that his wife had planned a special getaway for the two of them. She had sent Anissa to stay with Michael's parents for the next several days.

Leah's note told Michael to come alone to a cabin in the woods she had rented for them. She wanted him to come alone, but not for any romantic reasons. He gathered some clothes and left, alone as his wife requested. He followed the directions to a tee, and arrived at a cabin deep in the mountains of Big Bear.

He grabbed his bag and went inside. The fireplace was lit, and the cabin smelled of incense. He heard a noise in the bedroom. "Princess, I'm here." He yelled.

Michael was stunned to see his ex-wife emerge from the bedroom.

"Lisa? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Michael, don't be silly."

"Lisa, if Leah sees you here..."

"Will you stop joking around?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why did you ask me to come if you really didn't want me here?"

"I didn't ask you to come."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. funny man, if you didn't send me this note, then who did?" She said, laughing.

Michael read the note Lisa Marie handed him. "Lisa, I made a terrible mistake. I should have never married Leah. I don't love her. I could never love another woman the way I love you..."

He continued to read, wondering what the note could mean. "Lisa, I didn't write this. I swear. I got a note telling me to meet my wife here."

"Confusing, isn't it?" Leah asked, walking in the door. "Look at the two lovebirds. What's that look on your faces? The look of fear?"

"Leah..."

"Shut up Michael!" She yelled.

"This bitch is crazy." Lisa Marie said.

"Yes, Miss home wrecker, I was crazy. Crazy to think you would ever stop trying to get your hooks into my husband. Well, now you're going to leave him alone - permanently."

"Leah, what's going on here?" Michael asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on." She said, taking a gun out of her purse.

"Leah!"

"Shut up Michael!" She yelled. "You sit your lying, cheating ass down!"

Michael and Lisa Marie sat on the couch as Leah pointed the gun at them.

"Did you really think you could get away with it? You fucked her in London and in our home, you bastard! How could you be unfaithful to me?" She asked, crying.

"Oh, princess I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said.

"I saw the two of you in your office. Kissing each other, groping one another and then making love. You broke my heart Michael, and you say you never meant to hurt me? You've been with her twice since we've been together. Stop the lying!"

"Leah, we can talk about this." Michael said.

"Why, so you can tell me more lies?" She asked.

"Leah, I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be fucking your ex-wife, now would you?"

Leah felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Is it the baby? Is it time?" Michael asked.

"Don't act like you care now. You will never hurt me again. You'll never have the chance."

"Leah, princess I don't know what you're thinking, but we can work this out." Michael said.

She laughed. "Michael, you think this is up for discussion? You promised me you'd never hurt me, but you did, so now you're going to pay."

"Michael, what do we do?" Lisa whispered.

"What did you say Miss home wrecker?" Leah asked.

Lisa Marie didn't answer. Leah went to a nearby closet and pulled out some rope.

"Tie her up over there." She said, pointing to a chair.

"Leah..."

"Do it Michael!" She yelled.

He did as instructed.

"Now what princess?"

"Stop calling me that!" Leah yelled. "You go into the bedroom."

Michael did as Leah told him, but he didn't want to. He feared that she would hurt Lisa Marie. Michael wasn't too worried about himself. He knew that Leah wouldn't hurt him - or would she?

Leah pulled out a pair of handcuffs from a bedroom drawer. She made Michael cuff himself to the bars on the headboard and she stood over him as he sat on the bed.

"Please put the gun away, Leah."

"No. I haven't used it yet."

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"What is wrong with me? You want to know what's wrong with me? I'm tired. My whole life, I've been hurt by everyone I ever cared about. I thought I'd finally be able to put the past behind me and have peace in my life - with you."

"Oh, Leah, I..."

"You've been lying to me. You don't love me. You probably never did. You probably don't even want this baby."

"Of course I want the baby. You're right. I was so wrong to cheat on you. You are truly the most wonderful woman I've ever known. I know I've hurt you, and I'm truly sorry for that. I do love you princess. We have a wonderful family, you and I. Let's work this out."

Leah knelt down in front of Michael and gently touched his face. "That was good, Michael. Now let me see you do Eddie Murphy!" She said, laughing.

Oh, well he tried, but Leah wasn't as crazy as she appeared. She knew that Michael could never want her again after what she'd done.

"You be a good husband and stay here."

Leah left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hello your royal highness." She said to Lisa Marie.

"People will come looking for us soon."

"No they won't. If you followed the directions on Michael's note, I mean my note, and then you didn't tell anyone where you were going."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to reunite you with your father."

"Leah, please..."

"I'm going to finish what I started. You stupid tramp! You just don't learn do you? You should be dead now. Why didn't you die in that damn car accident? Oh, it doesn't matter. I won't fail this time."

"This time? What are you saying?"

"Well, your brakes failed thanks to a little mechanical work I did on your car."

"It was you?"

"Who else, bitch?" Leah said, laughing. "You're almost too easy to kill. This time, I have a foolproof way of getting rid of you. I'm going to put a bullet in your ass. Maybe I'll let you decide where the bullet should go. The arm? The leg? The head? What is your preference?"

"Leah, you can't hurt me. Think about your children. They need you, and if you..."

Leah walked over to Lisa Marie and slapped her with the pistol. "Don't you dare use my kids to escape punishment for what you've done to me."

Once again, Leah grabbed her stomach in pain.

"You're in labor. We should take you to a hospital."

"It's not time yet. It's just a little cramp. You shut up!"

"The people you rented this cabin from are bound to stop by." Lisa Marie said.

"Rented? No, no, no. This is Johnny's cabin. He hasn't been here for years. He used to bring me here with his family when I was little. I've been preparing this cabin for your arrival for the last couple of weeks. No one will come here. If they do, it will be to recover your dead body."

"Please don't hurt me Leah."

"You ruin my marriage and destroy my family, and you want me to have sympathy for you? You really are dumb."

Leah repeatedly slapped Lisa Marie's face and punched her in the stomach as she sat in the chair tied up, unable to defend herself. Michael could hear Lisa crying and pleading for mercy.

"Leah don't! Leah!" Michael yelled.

"Yes dear?" She answered as she entered the bedroom.

"Leave her alone!"

"Or what, Mr. Moonwalker? What are you going to do?" She yelled, pointing the gun at him.

"Please let her go. You can keep me here."

"Well, that's no fun."

"Leah, please..."

"Honey, I'm angry with you now, but I can forgive you. Maybe you're right. Maybe we can work this out, but don't you see - there's only one way to do that. I have to get rid of her so you and I won't have any more problems."

"You can't kill her, Leah."

"Sure I can. I've done it before. My grandmother was first. Mean old lady."

"You did what she asked you to do so she could end her pain. Right?"

"Well, let's just say she wasn't quite ready to go when I suffocated her."

Michael sat there appalled, wondering how he could have fallen for a murderess.

"What's that look, Michael? Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am."

"Remember Ana Krenski?"

"The lady at Disneyworld? What about her?"

"I saw her flirting with you. I had to deal with her."

"Oh my God."

"I did it for you, love. I really love you Michael. I don't really want to hurt you. I promised myself I'd do anything to keep us together, and I should keep that promise. You get some rest. I'm going to go out and get you something to eat. I won't be long."

Leah kissed Michael on the cheek and left the cabin, taking the gun with her.

"Lisa, are you ok?" He yelled.

"She's going to kill me Michael." Lisa yelled back.

"No she won't. I won't let her. Are you hurt?"

"My face is bleeding. I think she broke my nose."

"Can you get loose at all? I tried not to tie the rope too tight, but she was watching me."

"I've already tried. I can't get loose. Can you?"

"No. I'm handcuffed."

They had no choice but to stay put and hope for the best.

*Neverland Valley Ranch*

Detective Greg Chauvin had arrived with several officers. They were prepared to arrest Mrs. Leah Martinez-Jackson for the attempted murder of Lisa Marie Presley. The guard told them that the Jacksons weren't home, but they didn't believe him. They searched the entire estate frantically, looking for the murderess. After their search for her turned up nothing, the detective spoke with the gate guard once again.

"Where are they?" asked the detective.

"I'm not sure sir. Mrs. Jackson left first, and then Mr. Jackson left, saying he was going to meet his wife."

"He didn't say where?"

"No sir."

"Shouldn't he have bodyguards with him?"

"He usually does, but he said his wife had something planned. He never did say what it was or where he was going."

Being an experienced detective, Greg Chauvin realized there may be something wrong. He launched an extensive search for Leah, which included alerting the media. He also tried to find the whereabouts of Lisa Marie Presley. He called Priscilla Presley.

"And she didn't say where she was going?"

"No detective. She said she was going away for a few days." Priscilla said.

"Are her kids with her?"

"No. I have the kids. What's wrong?"

"Well, we attempted to arrest a suspect for the attempted murder of your daughter. We can't find her. We just want to make certain your daughter is out of harm's way."

"Who's your suspect?"

"Leah Martinez-Jackson."

"What? She came to see Lisa Marie at the hospital. She even brought flowers."

"Well, let's just be grateful her plan to hurt your daughter didn't work. If Lisa Marie should call, tell her to contact me immediately."

Leah returned to the cabin late in the evening. "Well, hello Miss home wrecker. I hope you're hungry. I have take out. I didn't expect to be gone for so long, but I had a craving for chicken. I had to drive a little further. There's plenty. You hungry?"

"You probably poisoned it." Lisa Marie said.

"Actually I didn't. Good idea though."

"Michael?" Leah said, walking into the bedroom. Michael was asleep.

She sat next to him, and began to stroke his hair to wake him up. "You're tired aren't you?" She asked. "You've really been trying to wrap up important business so you can spend time with us when the baby comes."

"Leah..."

"You hungry? I brought chicken for myself and our guest. For you, I brought seafood pasta. Would you like it now?"

"No, thanks. Leah tell me what your plans are."

"Shhhh. You'll find out in the morning. Tomorrow we can end this horrible chapter in our lives and move on. I'll leave your food here. I'll be back later."

She felt another sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Leah? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, love. You eat your dinner."

As Leah ate her chicken dinner, Lisa Marie sat quiet. It was almost as if Leah wasn't angry anymore. She was very calm.

Leah had also returned with a small television set. She plugged it up and tried to find a station that would come in clearly. She finally found one.

"...and we are told the search for Mrs. Michael Jackson continues even into the night. When found, she will be charged with the attempted murder of Lisa Marie Presley, and possibly kidnapping..."

Leah turned the channel.

"...and they searched the ranch for Leah Jackson, finding nothing. Her whereabouts are unknown at this time. The whereabouts of Michael Jackson and Lisa Marie Presley are also unknown. Police are concerned for their safety and fear they may be in danger if they are with Mrs. Jackson."

"Damnit!" Leah shouted. "Well, I'm just going to have to work a little quicker than expected. Don't think you're being rescued, Lisa. You'll be dead by the time they find us. Why don't you get some sleep? I want you to be well rested when I kill you tomorrow."

Lisa Marie cried, thinking this was the end. She'd never see her kids again. She'd never see her mother again. She had accepted that she would never make it out of Big Bear alive. Michael had heard snippets of the news broadcast and hoped that someone would be able to find them before it was too late.

The next morning, Leah woke up around 7:00am. She had slept in a recliner in the living room with the gun in her lap. She felt a terrible pain in her stomach. She was indeed in labor.

"Oh, not now, sweetie. You have to wait a little longer." She said, rubbing her stomach. After a few minutes, the pain seemed to ease up a little. She decided to get busy.

"Lisa! Wake up, Lisa!" She yelled. "Michael! Wake up! Its time!"

Leah went into the bedroom. "This is it, honey. Lets get this over with."

Still holding the gun, she unlocked Michael's handcuffs. He rubbed his wrist, which was sore and red from the cuffs.

"Come on, honey. Go untie her."

"Leah, you can't do this."

"Just go!" She yelled.

With the gun pointed at his back, Michael went into the living room and untied Lisa Marie. They stood next to each other, with Leah pointing the gun at them.

"The time has come." Leah said. "Before I do this, I want to tell you something, Lisa. I have been alone and unhappy with every aspect of my life for so long. When I met Michael, all of that changed. Marrying him was a dream come true. I thought we'd always be happy, but I knew you'd be a problem. From that stupid wedding present and poem you sent to your seducing my husband, you never gave us a chance. You were there like a damn vulture waiting for us to fail and trying to ruin our relationship. I can't let you get away with something like that. You ruined everything. How could you seduce my husband?"

For the first time, Lisa Marie felt sorry for Leah. Sure Leah was a disturbed human being, but she did have feelings. Lisa knew that what Leah said was true. Because Lisa felt their relationship didn't stand a chance, she saw nothing wrong with trying to win Michael back. She never regretted one advance towards Michael, until this very moment. She stood there watching Leah cry.

"You're right Leah. I was wrong. I only thought of myself. Michael was happy with you and I knew that. I was jealous. I did ruin everything. I swear I'll never bother you again." Lisa Marie said.

"No, you won't because you won't be around. You think I want your apology? Keep it. Now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Go outside."

"Leah, please." Michael said.

"Both of you go outside right now!"

They went outside and walked in the direction Leah pointed in. After walking at least half a mile, they came to a rugged tree filled area.

"I think we're close." Leah said. "Keep walking."

They came to a flat area of land where a large odd shaped stone sat. That stone marked the end of the path. Down below was nothing but rock filled grass and a stream. A fall from that cliff would surely mean death.

"This is it. I can't believe I remembered how to get to it." Leah said.

"Where are we Leah?" Michael asked.

"Dead Man's Cliff."

A rush of fear came over Lisa Marie and she began to cry.

"Oh, shut up. You can cry, you can yell, and no one will hear you. Go ahead. Try."

Lisa continued to cry and plead for mercy. "Michael, please don't let her do this to me. Please help me."

"There is nothing he can do. I'm the one with the gun remember?" Leah said, smiling.

"Please don't hurt me. Please."

"Jump." Leah said.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Jump, you man stealing, home wrecking, undying slut. Jump or I'll shoot you."

"Leah, please. You can't..."

"Shut up Michael!" Leah yelled.

"I can't jump. I can't." Lisa Marie said.

"Do it!" Leah yelled.

"No."

"Suit yourself." Leah said.

She cocked the gun and shot Lisa Marie in the chest, near her shoulder. Lisa fell to the ground, screaming.

Michael walked towards Leah, but she cocked the gun and pointed it at him.

"You stay where you are, Michael. Don't interfere. I'm doing this for us, honey. You don't have to watch. Get up, Lisa!" Leah yelled.

Lisa Marie slowly stood up with her hand over her chest, which was bleeding profusely.

"Consider that a warning. Now do as I say. Jump!"

They all stood near the edge of the cliff as Leah waited for her victim to jump. Suddenly, Leah felt another pain in her abdomen, the worst so far. She grabbed her stomach.

Without thinking, Michael charged her trying to get the gun from her. Lisa Marie moved away from the edge of the cliff and fell to the ground. As Michael and Leah fought over the gun, they got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

Michael was finally able to knock the gun out of Leah's hand. It landed on the stone that marked the edge of Dead Man's Cliff. As they both tried to get to the gun, Leah slipped off the edge of the cliff, but managed to hold on to one thing - Michael's hand.

He had grabbed her arm as she fell, trying to save her.

"Hold, on, Leah. I'll pull you up."

"The baby's coming, Michael."

"I know. I'll get you to the hospital. Just hold on while I pull you up."

He tried to pull her up, but it was no use. Lisa couldn't help. She lay on the ground, apparently unconscious. Leah was slipping away. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Michael, please take care of Anissa for me."

"You're talking nonsense, Leah. You are not going to die."

"Please tell her I love her, Michael, and please know that I've always loved you too."

"I do know that, princess. You need help, and I'm going to get you the help that you need. I promise. Don't let go."

Michael tried to pull her up, but the extra weight was too much, especially since they were hanging over the edge of a cliff. Sensing the end was near; Leah made a final statement to her husband.

"Just remember I always loved you."

Michael's grip on Leah's arm loosened. He tried to hold onto her, but he couldn't. Screaming, Leah fell to her death into the stream below.

Leah!" Michael yelled as he watched her fall some 50 feet to the ground below.

She landed in the stream on her back. She never moved. He knew that she and the baby were gone.

"Oh, Leah, I tried. I'm so sorry." He said, weeping.

Michael cried for his wife and unborn child, who was just beginning the journey into the world. He had always wanted a son. He remembered that day at the doctor's office when they found out the sex of the baby. They were so excited. Now, Michael's unborn son was gone, before he even had the chance to hold him. Suddenly he realized that it may not be too late for the baby. If only he could get help soon enough, maybe the baby would still be alive, even if Leah wasn't.

He tried to wake Lisa, but she wouldn't come to. He carried her all the way back to the cabin. When he finally arrived at the cabin, the police were also there.

Detective Chauvin had questioned everyone who knew Leah. When he questioned Johnny Cochran, Johnny mentioned a cabin in Big Bear where Leah spent a lot of time with his family. He mentioned that no one had been there in years, but the detective thought there may be a chance that Leah, Michael, and Lisa Marie were there. On a whim, he and several officers went to the cabin.

"Help! Please help us." Michael yelled, now exhausted.

"Mr. Jackson, you are here!" said Detective Chauvin, running over to Michael.

"My name is Greg Chauvin. What happened to Miss Presley?"

"Leah shot her."

Greg Chauvin immediately had the medics on hand transport Lisa Marie to the hospital. Her pulse was weak, but she was still alive.

"Where is your wife now, Mr. Jackson?"

"She's dead. She fell from the cliff. I tried to save her, but I couldn't pull her up. She was in labor. Maybe my son is still alive."

Detective Chauvin ordered a crew to recover the body of Leah Martinez-Jackson. Michael showed them the path they had taken to get to Dead Man's Cliff. When they arrived, Michael stopped, pointing to the end of the path where Leah had fallen to her death. The crew was prepared to lower someone over the cliff to pull up Leah's body and immediately deliver the baby by emergency cesarean section.

"This is where she fell, Mr. Jackson?" Detective Chauvin asked.

"Yes, detective."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I saw her fall into the stream down below."

"There's no one there."

"What?" Michael asked, surprised.

"There's no one there, sir. Are you sure that..."

"Yes I'm sure. Stop asking me that! I know my wife fell off this cliff. I saw her dead body lying in the stream. I can't be any surer than that."

Michael was questioned and taken to the hospital. He told the detectives of Leah's admission of guilt in the murders of Marta Espinosa and Ana Krenski. He wasn't injured, but Detective Chauvin wanted to have him examined anyway. He told Michael that the stream would be searched for the missing body of Leah Martinez-Jackson.

Lisa Marie was treated at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, the same hospital she stayed at because of a previous attack by Leah. Michael was also taken there and examined. He was released a short time later. He had called his security team and asked them to come get him from the hospital.

"Are you sure you're alright, man?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah, MJ. Maybe they should keep you here, just to make sure you're ok." Ron said.

"No. I just want to see my daughter. Take me to my mother's."

Anissa was at Joseph and Katherine's home, locked in her room. She wouldn't speak to anyone. She was ashamed of what her mother had done. She felt as if she had no right to be with Michael's family.

"Michael! Are you alright?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

The entire family welcomed Michael back, thanking God for bringing him home alive.

"Where's Anissa?"He asked.

"She's upstairs in her room. She won't come out. She won't speak to anyone." Katherine said.

Michael went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Anissa, it's me. Open up."

She said nothing, but he could hear her crying.

"Open the door sweetheart. I need to see you."

She unlocked the door, and opened it, hugging her father.

"Its ok, baby. Everything's going to be alright." Michael said.

Anissa pulled away and sat on the bed.

"Is it true what I saw on the news? Did my mother really hurt Lisa Marie Presley? Did she really hold you and that lady against your will?" Anissa asked.

"Yes, she did."

"Is my mother dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

Anissa broke down, grieving the loss of her mother. Michael held her in his arms.

"Why would she do those things? She loved you."

"I know she did. Sweetheart, there are some things I want to tell you before you hear it elsewhere."

"Like what, daddy?"

"Well, when we were at the cabin, your mother told me that she had killed 2 people."

"What?"

"Her grandmother and the lady at Disneyworld who was found in the bathroom."

"When we were in Paris?"

"Yes. She also admitted that she was the reason for Lisa Marie's car accident months ago. She made that accident happen."

"But why? Why did she hate Lisa Marie Presley?"

"Because Lisa and I had an affair."

"You cheated on mother? When?"

"Once before we were married, and once after."

"But how could you? Why did you?"

"It was stupid, I know. It was wrong, and I never wanted to hurt your mother."

"You still love your ex-wife?"

"No, but I was attracted to her."

"Obviously."

"Anissa, cheating on your mother was wrong, but it doesn't mean that I didn't care for her. I loved her, and I love you too. Neither of you were the cause of me having an affair. I was wrong all by myself."

"What happens to me now?" Anissa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother might have killed you. I'm sure you don't want me around anymore. I'd only be a constant reminder of what she did to you and Lisa Marie Presley."

"Is that what you think?" Michael asked. "Sweetheart, don't you know how special you are to me? I adopted you because I love you. You are a Jackson. You are mine. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, daddy."

Michael and Anissa stayed the night at his parents' home. Early the next morning, Michael got a phone call from Detective Chauvin. He had given the detective his cellular phone number the day before.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Jackson? Greg Chauvin here."

"Yeah it's me."

"Good news. We know where your wife is. During the night, an older couple brought a woman to the emergency room. She was in labor and badly bruised. A nurse recognized your wife and alerted the police. She gave birth soon after. Your wife and your son are alive and are at Cedars-Sinai."

"My son, he's ok?"

"A healthy 6lb 9oz baby boy. Your wife doesn't know that we are aware of her presence at the hospital. I want you to be there to take your son home when we arrest her. We must go immediately."

"I'll meet you there." Michael said, hanging up.

"I want to go with you." Anissa said. She had heard Michael talking and deduced that her mother had been found.

"You should stay here." Michael said.

"Please, daddy. This may be my last chance to see mother for a while."

And so they left, quickly. Michael told his family what was going on, and said he'd return soon with his son. When he, Anissa, and their security finally arrived at Cedars-Sinai, things didn't go as expected. When Michael and Anissa walked through the hospital doors, Detective Chauvin met them. They immediately went up to Leah's room.

"Are you ready?" The detective whispered to the other officers with his gun drawn.

"Please don't shoot my mother." Anissa said.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Your mother is ill, and she just gave birth. She's probably asleep right now. This is just a precautionary measure."

A crowd of people had gathered outside Leah's room to watch the arrest of the murderess. Lead by Greg Chauvin, four other officers stormed inside the room to arrest Leah. Detective Chauvin soon came back out of the room, searching for the nurse on duty.

"Nurse?" He said, walking to the nurse's station.

"Yes. Officer?"

"Where is Mrs. Jackson?"

"She's in her room, isn't she?"

"Damnit!" He yelled. "She's done it again! She's gone. I want every inch of this hospital turned upside down until Leah Martinez-Jackson is found and arrested."

"Daddy, I'm scared." Anissa said.

"Its ok, sweetheart. Detective?" Michael said.

"Yes?"

"Can I get my son now?"

"Your son! Nurse, please take us to the nursery."

They went in a hurry to get Michael's son. When they got there, Detective Chauvin's suspicions were confirmed. Leah had left the hospital with the baby.

The bassinet labeled "Aiden Jackson" was empty.

Michael was so disgusted. He was tired, and worried about his son. How could Leah just take him?

The search of the hospital turned up nothing. Michael went back to his parents' home and told everyone the news. He then went to his own home.

"Daddy, do you think she'd hurt my little brother?"

"No. I know she wouldn't."

That's what he hoped, but he really didn't know what to expect from Leah. He prayed to God and asked him to protect his son, whose name he didn't even know.

24 hours passed. Michael and Anissa had no choice but to stay at the ranch under the close eye of the police department. There was no way Anissa was up to going to school. The reporters were everywhere, and she didn't want to face her friends knowing that her mother was a murderess. A guard was also sent to be near Lisa Marie Presley who was still at the hospital, now in stable condition. Once again, Leah's attempt to kill her had failed.

There were constant reports on television about Leah being missing. It seemed to be the only thing reported in the news. There were no sightings of her, but soon groups formed, some calling themselves "The Leah Posse" hoping to claim and share the reward money being offered for information leading to her conviction in a court of law.

It was late night, and Anissa was very depressed about the events of the last few days. She was restless and couldn't sleep well. She tossed and turned. Finally, she fell asleep and began to dream soon after.

... "Anissa, honey?" Leah said.

Anissa opened her eyes to see her mother standing in front of her holding her baby brother. He was soundly sleeping.

"Mother, is it really you?

"Yes, it's me. I don't want you to worry about me. I am fine, and so is your brother."

"He's so cute, mother! He looks just like daddy."

"Yes, he does. How is your father?"

"Alright I guess. He wants to see the baby."

"He will see the baby when the time is right."

"I love you, mother."

"I love you too, honey. Close your eyes and rest." Leah said, stroking Anissa's hair with her free hand.

"Mother?"

"Shhhh. Sleep, honey. Always remember I love you."

... What Anissa didn't realize was that it wasn't a dream at all.

Michael was in his office listening to his voice mail messages. He had almost forgotten he had an album to promote. He had missed meetings, interviews, and was scheduled to start shooting his new video soon. He was so full of worry about his son's well being that his career seemed insignificant at the moment. He hung up the phone and started to look through the mail that had been lying on his desk for several days. He heard a noise. It was coming from the intercom system in the house.

It was the sound of a baby crying.

He dropped everything and dashed upstairs. As he neared the nursery, the noise stopped. At first, Michael thought he was going crazy, but he slowly walked to the nursery door and pushed it open. There stood Leah, holding the baby in her arms.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a long, white dress and her hair hang long. She had a smile on her face and a flower in her hair.

"Would you like to meet your son?" She asked.

Michael walked up to her and she gave him the baby.

"Oh, he's beautiful. He's so perfect." Michael said as tears fell from his eyes.

"He looks like his father."

"Leah, you're not well. Let me help you, Princess."

"No one can help me, Michael." She said. She went over to a pair of rocking chairs and took a seat. Michael sat next to her.

"The police are looking for you. How did you get past them?" He asked.

"You needn't concern yourself with that. Michael, I still love you. I'll always love you. I have to go away for a while."

"Leah please. I can get you the help you need."

Leah started rubbing her head. She had a large bruise on the side of her head. She was suffering from a concussion, and had a horrible headache.

"Leah, you fell from a cliff. You must have broken bones. Your head is badly bruised, on the inside. The doctors said you have a concussion. You should be in a hospital."

"It's nice to know that you care. If only you cared as much as I care for you. I only have a sprained ankle that is tightly wrapped, a wrap around my ribs, a very bad headache, and a few aches and pains. When I fell, I landed in the stream, but I didn't land on anything hard, like a rock. There was a large one next to me. Had I landed a few inches over, I probably wouldn't be here today, and neither would our son. After several minutes, I got up, went to the bank of the stream and forced myself to walk until I found someone to help me. The baby was coming fast, and I was in so much pain."

"The police are all over this ranch. How did you get in here?"

"I did live here, Michael. I know places to hide they aren't aware of. You'll be a great father, Michael. If my son has half the decency and love you have in your heart, he'll be as wonderful a person as you."

"I wonder how decent I am. I've hurt you so badly."

The baby started to whine. Michael rocked him back to sleep as Leah got up and began to pace the floor behind him.

"Leah, we need to discuss some things. Princess, you have a sickness. Some kind of mental illness. If you let me help you, you can get better. I know you may not believe this, but I am very sorry that I hurt you. I've been a horrible husband to you. I know that my actions are greatly to blame for what's happened. That's why I want to help you. I'll do what I can to see that you're properly cared for, but first, you must turn yourself in to the police."

"I can't do that, honey. I'm so scared." She said, holding her aching head.

Michael's cellular phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Mr. Jackson, Greg Chauvin here."

"Yes, detective?"

"I'm just checking up on you and your daughter. Is everything ok?"

Michael looked at Leah, who was terribly afraid of what would happen to her. He didn't respond to the detective for several moments.

"Mr. Jackson, is everything ok? Have you heard from your wife?"

Michael stopped rocking his son. He turned his head to look at Leah who was standing behind him, silent with tears streaming down her face. She knew that Michael was about to blow the whistle on her.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Oh, I'm sorry detective. Everything's fine. I haven't seen Leah."

"Ok, well I'll be there shortly to set up a trace on your phones in case she calls. I would have done this yesterday, but there were some technical problems with our equipment. Everything's taken care of now. I'll be there shortly to set it up."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." Michael said, hanging up.

"Why did you do that, Michael?"

"I'm not really sure. Please let me help you, Leah. I'm begging you. This detective is coming over. I think you should stay and talk to him. "

"Thank you Michael." Leah said, bending to give her husband a kiss.

"Leah..."

"I love you, honey. Goodbye and please make sure our children know that their mother loved them." She said, crying.

The baby started to cry. The baby's things were in a small bag on the floor. Michael picked up a bottle and put the nipple in his baby son's mouth.

"I will tell them Leah, but if you just..."

She was gone.

"Leah?"

Once again, Leah had disappeared. She left Neverland Valley Ranch, never to return.

*2 months later*

It seemed as if the story about "Michael Jackson's Fatal Attraction" was dying down a bit. After constantly begging for interviews and only receiving a short statement from Michael, the media presence at the Ranch and at Hayvenhurst had drastically deteriorated.

It took a while, but Michael was determined to move on with his life. As hard as it was, he tried to be strong for his children. They didn't talk about Leah's last visit to the ranch, the day she brought Aiden Michael Jackson home to his father, where he belonged.

Michael had told Detective Chauvin that after they spoke on the phone, he discovered that Leah had gotten into the house and left the baby there, but he never saw her. Only he and Anissa knew the truth. It was their secret.

Michael sat at his desk in his office holding little Jared. There was an upcoming trip to England, and he would need help with the baby. Michael had been interviewing women to be his son's nanny for an entire week. He just wasn't impressed with anyone. He had a 1:30 appointment with a woman from Los Angeles. Around 1:00, his housekeeper told him there was a visitor to see him.

"Tell them I have a meeting soon and I can't see any visitors right now."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, Lisa Marie barged into Michael's office and stood in front of Michael's desk.

"I tried to stop her, Mr. Jackson!"

"It's ok. I'll talk to her. Thank you."

"He's beautiful, Michael." Lisa Marie said.

"Thank you, Lisa. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had expected to hear from you, Michael. You didn't even come see me when I was in the hospital."

"I just thought it was best to keep my distance from you, Lisa."

"But why? Your wife is out of the picture now." She said, leaning over the desk to kiss him.

"No, Lisa. Don't. I didn't come to see you, and I didn't call because I can't see you ever again. I ripped my family apart by being with you. I should never have had an affair with you, and I'm sorry I did. If I hadn't been so stupid, things might have turned out a lot differently. I'm a single father now. I have two children to take care of."

"Michael, you and I can..."

"There is no you and I, Lisa. Please go, and don't come back here. I can't see you again. You take care of yourself." He said, kissing his son's forehead.

"Daddy, look what I...Oh, I'm sorry." Anissa said, realizing she was interrupting.

"Come in, sweetheart. Is your teacher still here?" Michael asked.

"Yes, sir. We're taking a little break. Daddy, why is she here?"

"She was just leaving. Come here."

Anissa walked over to Michael's desk and stood next to him.

"What are you holding?" He asked her.

"My test. I got an A."

"You did? That's great." He said, looking over the test. "We're going to England next week. We have to get you a passport."

"Really? How long will we stay?"

"A few days, then we're off to France for a bit."

Lisa Marie suddenly felt unwanted. Michael had started a conversation with his daughter, totally ignoring her presence in the room. Highly insulted, and heartbroken, she picked up her purse and quietly left.

Finally, Michael interviewed someone he thought would be a good nanny for Jared. Her name was Karen. Anissa liked her too, so she was hired.

Michael believed that since the media presence had died down a bit, and people didn't speculate as much about what really happened between him, Leah, and Lisa, that he and his children could finally begin to move on and try to be happy again.

Leah hadn't been seen or heard from for the past 2 months. Michael wondered where she was and if she was well, knowing the answer to his question was no, Leah couldn't get well all on her own. He questioned his judgment the day he last saw her, thinking maybe he should have made Leah stay so she could get the treatment she needed, even if she didn't think it was necessary.

This woman had given him 2 children he adored. Thinking he was on the road to a peaceful life, Michael had no idea that a new hardship was about to begin. Someone was about to threaten his relationship with his adopted daughter Anissa.

*Offices of Miller and Frost, Attorneys at Law*

"Are you certain you wish to do this, Mr. Valenzuela?" asked Mr. Frost.

"Yes." Ricardo said. Anissa is my daughter and she belongs with me."

This can get quite complicated, sir. Maybe you should just leave well enough alone. Mr. Frost said.

No! Ricardo yelled. She is my daughter, not Jackson's. She belongs with her real father, not that weirdo.

If you're sure, I'll proceed. I'll have the adoption of your daughter reopened. Mr. Jackson will be served with the papers next week.

Good. There's no way I can just stand by and do nothing while she continues to live with him. I bet she even calls him daddy. So how soon can we get a court date?

The date will probably be set a few weeks after Michael Jackson is served the papers.

Good. Let's get this show on the road. Ricardo said.

*Neverland Valley Ranch* 

Oh, I'm so glad we're home. Anissa said.

So am I. You have some work to get caught up on. You missed a lot while we were away. Michael said.

I know. Miss Tate already called. She'll be here in the morning. She's going to give me a test. I better go study.

Anissa went up to her room. Karen had Aiden and was putting him down for his afternoon nap. Michael was anxious to look over a package that contained the detailed happenings at the television station in London, so he grabbed it and went to his office to look it over.

An hour later, Karen came in.

Mr. Jackson?

Michael.

Of course. Michael, a police officer is here and would like to speak with you.

Will you show him to my office?

Ok, sure.

Minutes later, Karen showed the officer in and left.

Hello, Mr. Jackson. These are for you. The officer said, handing Michael a large envelope.

What is this? Michael asked.

I just deliver this stuff, sir. You have a good day.

The officer let himself out. Michael sat at his desk and opened the envelope. He was shocked to find out its contents.

Petition for Nullification of Adoption

What the hell is this? Michael thought.

...and the plaintiff, Ricardo Valenzuela alleges that he is the natural father of said minor and that the minor has been illegally adopted by Mr. Jackson. Mr. Valenzuela was never contacted by Mr. Jackson's lawyers. He is seeking for said adoption to be deemed null and void so that he may take care of the child who is biologically his. He is also asking for the sum of 5 million American dollars so that he may continue to provide the lifestyle that the minor has become accustomed to since her stay with Mr. Jackson...

Michael contacted Johnny Cochran, who came over immediately.

Is this for real? I mean, can he take her away from me?

No way! Johnny replied. This guy is a rapist. He raped Leah. He devastated her. I remember like it was yesterday. It took her a long time to deal with it. You and I both know she never completely got over it. This jerk contributed greatly to her psychological problems. He kicked it all off! Not once since Anissa was born has he ever tried to be a part of her life. Obviously, he felt he had no right to.

He must feel he has some right, if he's trying to take my daughter from me.

Michael, I think there's another issue you haven't thought of. Maybe you're not aware of it.

What is that?

Well, Leah is a very wealthy woman. I say is because there's been no sight of her, nothing to imply that she's dead. The law says that when a missing person who has a head injury or is mentally unstable is missing for 6 months and doesn't contact anyone, they will be presumed dead, and a death certificate will be issued in their name.

But why?

Well, the idea is this mentally or physically ill person couldn't survive out in the world alone. They wouldn't have anyone to care for them and would probably perish.

I don't think Leah's dead.

Neither do I, but that's not the point.

I don't understand. Michael said.

Well, like I said, Leah has a lot of money - a lot. After she is officially declared to be deceased by the state of California, her assets will then be passed on to her heirs - her children. Anissa and Aiden will inherit millions of dollars when this happens. Leah had set up a trust fund for the children. Did you know that?

No, I had no idea.

According to the trust Leah set up, her children will inherit money, property, and stock, but a clause in the trust says they will not have access to it until they are at least 18 years of age. Well, we both know Leah intended to be alive when her children reach the age of 18. If Leah is indeed declared to be dead, that clause in the trust becomes void and the children will receive their assets immediately, no matter what age they are. This guy doesn't care about Anissa. He wants her money.

So, in a little more than 3 months, if Leah is then declared dead, Anissa will become a millionaire?

You got it, and it looks like daddy dearest wants to be around when she collects on it.

But, he's asking me for money. Maybe he doesn't know about the money Anissa stands to inherit.

That's possible, but I doubt it. He's trying to throw us off and get your money and hers. I think he knows all about it, and I think he's going to put up one hell of a fight.

Johnny was right about that. A legal war of sorts was about to take place, one that would bring up a scandal in Michael's past - a scandal that may cost him his daughter.

Michael decided he should have a talk with Anissa about the lawsuit. They went for an evening walk.

Daddy, what's wrong?

Why do you think something's wrong?

Because I know you too well.

You do? He said, laughing. Well, there is something going on.

Is it about my mother?

In a way. Anissa, a man named Ricardo Valenzuela is suing me.

Who is he?

You don't even know his name. Damn him.

Well, who is he? She asked.

He's your father.

Anissa stopped walking and turned to Michael.

You're my father.

I love you pretty girl, and I am your father in every way that counts, but this man claims to be your biological father and he wants you with him.

No. I've never met him. I don't want to stay with him. I don't want anything to do with him. He raped my mother. Please don't make me go. She said as the tears started to flow.

I don't want you to go. You belong with me. I do have to go to court soon. This guy has filed a petition for emergency custody of you. There's going to be a preliminary hearing to determine where you'll stay until this case has been issued a final judgment.

Oh, daddy please don't let him take me away from you and Aiden. She said, holding on to Michael.

I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure that doesn't happen, sweetheart.

*First District Court of Los Angeles* 

It had been a long 3 weeks. The media had not yet caught wind of the case. Johnny and another lawyer, Richard Baker were ready to proceed. As with most adoption court cases, the courtroom was closed to the public. Only family members were allowed inside. No one else tried to get in because at this point, the press was unaware of the proceedings. Anissa was not allowed to attend. She stayed home with her teacher Miss Tate, and Aiden's nanny Karen. Michael sat at his table with his Johnny and Richard with members of his and Leah's family seated behind him. Ricardo Valenzuela sat at his table with his lawyers Jack Miller and Eddie Frost.

All Rise. The bailiff said. The Honorable Judge Mary Kohler presiding. You may be seated.

Valenzuela vs. Jackson. The judge said, picking up the info on her desk.

The plaintiff is calling into question the validity of the adoption of his biological child who was adopted by Michael Jackson. He is calling for said adoption to be deemed null and void and is suing Mr. Jackson for 5 million dollars, citing emotional distress and intentional emotional hardship as the reason for doing such, and also says with this money, he will be able to sustain the lifestyle to which the minor child is accustomed to. Today, we are here to determine temporary custody of the minor until the matter is resolved. Counsel for the plaintiff may begin with your opening statement.

Emotional hardship? What is she talking about? Michael whispered.

He added that to the suit to make it seem like he's the victim in all this. Richard responded.

Thank you your honor. Said Mr. Frost. Your honor, it is our intention to show this court that when the child was adopted, Mr. Jackson's lawyers handled it loosely. Our client was never contacted concerning the adoption. Very important procedures were ignored and not followed to allow for the adoption of the child by Mr. Jackson. We will also show that the child will be able to lead a normal life if she is not raised by a celebrity. She has a right to know her biological father and Mr. Valenzuela has a right to care for his own child.

Counsel for the defense, you may proceed. Judge Kohler said.

Thank you your honor. Johnny said. Counsel for the defense speaks of following procedure. The child has never met this man. She didn't even know his name. Also, to our knowledge the defense has yet to provide any definitive proof that he is in fact the biological father of the child. We...

Just a moment. There's been no paternity test? Asked the Judge, looking through her paperwork.

Mr. Frost answered.

Your honor, there have been some problems serving Mr. Jackson with the papers that order the test, and we...

Mr. Frost, you walk in my courtroom and ask me to remove the child from her home to be with Mr. Valenzuela, someone she's never met, and there has been no paternity test to establish that he is in fact the child's father? Did you have problems serving Mr. Jackson with the suit?

Well, your honor...

It doesn't matter, Mr. Frost. Mr. Jackson will bring the child to Rothson Laboratories for a paternity test within 3 days. Mr. Valenzuela will leave a sample of his blood there also. We will reconvene in 30 days to determine the final judgment on the validity of this adoption by Mr. Jackson if in fact the results of this test show Mr. Valenzuela as the father. In the meantime, the child will remain in the care of her adoptive father. She will also have 2 appointments per week with a court appointed social worker. During one of those visits with the social worker, the child will also meet with Mr. Valenzuela at a location the social worker deems appropriate or most comfortable for the child.

Your honor, ordering the girl to meet with someone who may not even be her father may be very damaging to her.

I understand that, Mr. Cochran, but I think the paternity test will show what I suspect, that Mr. Valenzuela is in fact the biological father. I doubt Mr. Valenzuela would waste the court's time if he wasn't certain of the child's paternity. For whatever reasons, the girl doesn't know who he is, but I don't want to get into that today. She has lived 15 years without him, I think she needs to know him. My order stands. This court is adjourned. She said.

She banged the gavel on her desk and left the courtroom.

I can't believe this is happening. How am I going to tell her this? Michael said.

I know it may not seem like it, but we won today. This isn't over by a long shot, though. Johnny said. Things are going to get very hard, Michael. You'd best prepare yourself, and your daughter.

*Neverland Valley Ranch*

Michael walked through the door quietly, almost as if he had just come from a funeral. Everything was quiet in the house. He decided to tell Anissa the news immediately. Within the next couple of days, she'd have her first visit with the social worker, so she needed to get used to the idea. She was upstairs in her bedroom talking on the phone to Ramona.

"I don't know, Ramona." She said crying.

"Nobody in their right mind would take you away from Michael."

"I hope not. I know Michael's not my biological father, but he might as well be. I mean, I love him and I know he loves me too. His family's great. I don't want to leave him and Aiden."

As Michael stood outside Anissa's door listening to her pour her heart out to her friend, his heart was breaking. The tears started to pour. He didn't really want to believe that she could be taken away from him, but Michael knew anything could happen. He wiped his face with his hands and knocked on the door, which was slightly ajar.

"Hey, sweetheart. We need to talk." Michael said.

"Ramona, I got to go. My dad wants to talk to me. I'll call you later." She said, hanging up.

By the look on Michael's face, she knew something was wrong. "Bad news, isn't it? The judge said I have to stay with Mr. Valenzuela until the final judgment?"

"No. For now, you stay with me." He sat next to her on her bed.

"Then why do you look so upset?" She asked.

"Well, the judge ordered several things today. I have to take you to a laboratory so a paternity test can be done to see if he's really your father. If he is your biological father, in 30 days, I have to go back to court. In the meantime, you have to meet twice a week with a social worker."

"Why?"

"The judge probably just wants an objective opinion of how well you're doing."

"But I'm doing fine. Why is this happening?" She said, crying.

"That's not all, sweetie. Every week, one of those visits with the social worker will also include your father."

"He is not my father!" She yelled, running out of the room.

Michael said a prayer. He asked God not to take Anissa away, to make a way for her to stay in her home with him. His family had been through enough. Anissa had been through enough. She had already lost her mother, now the thought of her losing him too was not something he wanted to get used to.

*2 days later* 

"She's here." Michael said as he watched the social worker pull into the driveway. He opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. My name is Margie Bennett."

"Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Would you like a cool drink?"

She sat on the couch and put her briefcase on the floor. "No, thank you. I think it's best if I get started. Mr. Jackson, at some point, I'll need to take a look around. Would that be alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get Anissa."

Michael went upstairs to get his daughter and he held her hand as they walked downstairs. "I'll be in my office if you need me." He said, turning to leave.

"Do I have to do this, daddy?"

"Yes."

"Please don't make me talk to her."

"Sweetheart, I don't have a choice here. Neither of us has a choice. You have to do this. You be polite, and answer her questions. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Like I said, I'll be in my office if you need me." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

"Hello, Anissa. I'm Margie Bennett. Why don't you have a seat next to me?"

"Hi." Anissa said, sitting on the couch.

"You're 15 years old?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're a very pretty girl."

"Thank you."

"You also have a baby brother?"

"Yes ma'am. His name is Aiden. He's really cute."

All went well, the first session. It was the second that scared Anissa to death.

3 days after the visit alone with Margie, it was time for the visit with Ricardo. Anissa didn't want to meet Ricardo. She was even sick the night before. Margie had asked Michael if he would allow this visit that included Ricardo Valenzuela to be held at his house. Michael did not want the man in his house, but he knew it was better for Anissa to visit with Ricardo where he could be close by.

Anissa waited in the living room with Margie. She was on pins and needles. Half an hour late, Ricardo arrived with presents in tow.

"Are you Margie?" He asked, coming inside.

"Yes. You're late."

"I know I'm sorry. I don't know my way around here. I got lost."

"Have a seat." Margie said.

"Hello Anissa." said Ricardo.

She looked at him and turned away.

"You are so beautiful. I bought you some things, honey." He said, putting the packages on the floor.

Anissa said nothing. She didn't even look to see what Ricardo brought for her.

Margie broke the awkward silence. "Well, you both know that the judge would like you to spend this time to get to know one another. I will be at every one of your visitations. We may change the locations from visit to visit. Ricardo, why don't you start by telling Anissa a little about yourself?"

"Ok, well I am an engineer. I work for a Gas company in New Mexico. I have my own house and a couple of cars, but I'm not married and I have no other kids."

"New Mexico is where you reside?" Margie asked.

"Yeah, I like it there. I've been living there for 7 years."

"Are you dating anyone, Mr. Valenzuela?" Margie asked.

"No, I'm not. I've missed you, Anissa."

"You miss me? You don't know me from the strangers on the street." She said.

"That's not true, honey. I've watched you from afar over the years. You've become a very smart, beautiful young lady. I think you've been through a lot, and you'd be much happier living with me."

"I'll never live with you. I'm happy here. Have you forgotten you raped my mother?"

"I don't remember it that way. I was young and stupid. Maybe I pressured her a little or maybe..."

"You raped her!" Anissa yelled. "That's the only reason why I'm here. You denied me when you lied and said you never raped my mother. Why do you care so much now? Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm trying to save you." Ricardo said.

"From what?" She yelled.

"From that bastard you call your daddy. He's not normal and Leah should have never allowed him to adopt you."

"You have no right to say that!" Anissa said.

"Has he done anything to you?"

"What?"

"Has he ever made you do anything you didn't want to? Has he ever touched you?"

Margie became angered. "Mr. Valenzuela, you are out of line. I can't allow you to..."

"You are sick!" Anissa said. "He would never do anything like that, can you say the same? You're a rapist and I'm ashamed of being a part of you."

"Anissa left the room in tears to go look for Michael."

"Mr. Valenzuela, you have no right bringing up such subjects."

"She's my daughter and I... "

"I don't care who she is. You are here to get to know her and vice versa. I will handle the rest. I will inform you of the meeting place of your next visit with Anissa."

"But my time isn't up yet. I didn't mean to..."

"Mr. Valenzuela, your visit with Anissa is over. Good day, sir."

"But I-

"I said GOOD DAY."

Margie headed for Michael's office. Ricardo left, realizing he had put his foot in his mouth. He may have jeopardized his visitation with Anissa. What would the judge think of his behavior?

"Daddy!" Anissa said, running inside Michael's office.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"He's horrible. I hate him. I don't want to see him anymore."

"What did he do, sweetheart?"

"He said horrible things about you. He's disgusting."

"What did he say, Anissa? Tell me."

"Mr. Jackson." Margie interjected. "Mr. Valenzuela asked Anissa if you had ever done anything inappropriate with her, if you had ever touched her or made her do anything she didn't want to do."

"What?"

"I discussed it with him and he knows he was out of line. He won't ask such things in the future."

"Damn right he won't because Anissa will not be seeing him anymore."

"Mr. Jackson, you can't change the judge's order."

"No, but you can."

"Mr. Jackson..."

"Miss Bennett, I have never seen my daughter this upset. Look at her."

Anissa was holding onto Michael for dear life, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Miss Bennett, please. This is not doing her any good. You can recommend that there be no further visits with this man. Can't you?"

"May we speak privately, Mr. Jackson?" Margie asked.

They left Anissa in Michael's office and went outside.

"Mr. Jackson, I've worked on many custody cases, but this case is unique in many ways."

"How so?"

"Well, you are a celebrity with a checkered past and questionable behavior."

"Checkered past? Questionable? If you mean all the rumors you may have heard..."

"And then, there's Mr. Valenzuela who has never had a relationship with the girl and who probably raped the mother. The mother, who is running from the law, is a murderess who tried to kill your ex wife with whom you were having an affair, and I could go on. The point is that I have to be careful to be fair to both you and Mr. Valenzuela. You have both done things that were not beneficial to the child in any way.

"You want her to live with a rapist?"

"Some say she's already living with a child molester."

"I take offense to that, Miss Bennett. I am innocent. I could never..."

"Mr. Jackson, I am not accusing you of any wrongdoing. I am simply saying that in my final recommendation to the judge, I have to be sure that I have made the right choice. I have to be sure that I choose the man who would be the better parent for the girl, which means taking into account all issues concerning yourself and Mr. Valenzuela. I'm sorry, but she will have to continue her visits with Mr. Valenzuela. I do believe you are truly concerned for her, but at this point, I cannot and will not recommend that Mr. Valenzuela be denied visitation. I will return Monday afternoon. Good day."

Margie Bennett got in her car and left, leaving Michael standing there highly insulted. Now he really didn't know what to think. He wasn't prepared to deal with this. Michael knew that a scandal that almost ruined his very being was about to resurface, and maybe this time, he'd lose his daughter because of it.

*Monday afternoon* 

Margie had arrived for her visit with Anissa. It was on this visit that she intended to answer very probing questions she couldn't get out of her mind. Mr. Valenzuela had planted a seed in her mind, and now she wanted to know the answers to the questions he had asked Anissa. She and Anissa went for a walk.

"How was your weekend, Anissa?"

"Ok. I saw my grandparents. Nana baked me a cake."

"You're talking about Mr. Jackson's mother?"

"Yes ma'am."

"They treat you like family?"

"I am family."

"You're right. I'm sorry; I almost forgot you are a Jackson."

"Miss Bennett, I love my dad and his family."

"Tell me about him."

"He's great. He took me to New York, Paris, and London. He always helps me with my schoolwork and he never yells at me. He spends a lot of time with me. He's always patient, and he takes good care of Jared."

"You have a private teacher now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tell me about the school you used to attend."

"I liked it, but there was this one girl who picked on me about being Michael Jackson's daughter."

"The girl you had a fight with?"

"How do you know about the fight?"

"I know a lot about you. Probably more than you realize."

"I did have a fight. She wouldn't leave me alone. My dad came to the school and picked me up."

"He caused a riot."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Do you know about the allegations of child molestation that surfaced years ago?"

"I know."

"I don't want to upset you, but I do need to ask you some questions about the nature of your relationship with Michael."

"What kind of questions?"

"Has he ever touched you?"

"Touched me how?"

"Has he ever touched your butt or your breasts?"

"Never! How can you ask me that?"

"I have to ask you these things. I have to. It's part of my job."

"He's never touched me. He wouldn't. He's not like that."

"Have you ever seen or touched his penis..."

"Miss Bennett!"

"Or any other part of his body in a sexual way?"

"Never. My dad wouldn't do those things." Anissa answered as the tears started to pour.

"I have upset you, and I promise that was not my intention. Please understand I have to ask certain things. I'm just doing my job. I just need to know if you're safe here."

"I am. My dad has never done anything improper with me. Never."

"That's good to know, and again I am sorry I upset you. Why don't you show me around the estate, give me a tour."

"Ok." Anissa said, drying her eyes. "I can drive you on a golf cart. Daddy says it's the only thing I can drive right now. He won't let me near his cars."

Margie laughed. She believed Anissa when she said there was nothing improper about her relationship with Michael.

Over the next couple of weeks, Margie continued her visits with Anissa, and the visits with Ricardo continued. Miss Bennett also asked questions of Ricardo about his sexual behavior. Finally, he admitted to raping Leah, saying he was young and immature, and realizes the error of his ways.

"Margie didn't want to recommend that Anissa be taken from Michael and made to live with a man who may someday try to rape her as well, but he was her father, and she believed it was possible for people to change their ways. After looking over the notes she had taken during visits and conversations with Anissa, Michael, and Ricardo, Margie made a very difficult decision, just in time for the court date. She was confident she had chosen the right man. She believed it to be in Anissa's best interest to be permanently placed with the man she had chosen.

*First District Court of Los Angeles* 

As expected, the story was leaked to the press. A herd of anxious reporters almost prevented Michael, his family members, attorneys, and security team from getting inside.

Court was called into session. Judge Mary Kohler asked the plaintiff's counsel for an opening statement. Mr. Frost addressed the court.

"Thank you Judge Kohler. As your honor now knows, there is definitive DNA evidence to show that without a doubt, Ricardo Valenzuela is indeed the biological father of the minor child. We intend to show that the adoption should be invalidated due to unlawful and improper handling of said adoption. Certain legal procedures were not followed. In addition to that, we will show that Mr. Valenzuela is the better parent for the child, and should be given the chance to know his daughter. His rights have been violated. There's been a horrible injustice done here, and we will prove that during these proceedings."

"Thank you Mr. Frost. Counsel for the defense may deliver your opening statement."

"Thank you Judge." Johnny said. "Your honor, there has been no injustice here. It's all very simple. Mr. Jackson was married to the child's mother. He adopted the child because he loves her. In every way that matters to a child, he is her father. They share a bond that most children wish they had with their parents. That bond should not be broken. We will show that we did in fact attempt to contact Mr. Valenzuela concerning the adoption. He was given sufficient time to respond, but did not. This child is safe. She is secure and happy where she is. We will prove that also. We are confident that the court will allow her to remain with her father and her little brother where she belongs."

The plaintiff called several character witnesses, all who gave convincing testimony showing Mr. Valenzuela to be an upstanding citizen. Then it was time for Mr. Valenzuela to testify. He was sworn in and took his seat.

"Mr. Valenzuela, the defense claims they attempted to contact you concerning the adoption of your daughter. Have you ever received any papers, phone calls or messages from anyone about the adoption?" Mr. Frost asked.

"No. I was never contacted."

"It is said that a notice concerning the impending adoption was sent to you at 124 S. Fairlane Avenue, Santa Fe, New Mexico. 56912. Who lives at this address?"

"My mother does."

"Did your mother ever mention any paperwork coming to her home for you?"

"Never. She didn't mention it because it never came."

"Mr. Valenzuela, there is a bit of a controversy concerning the child's conception. Were you dating Leah Martinez-Jackson when the child was conceived?"

"Not really. We went to the same school and I asked her to accompany me to a school dance."

"Did you rape Leah that night?"

"Yes I did."

Disgusted family members of Michael and Leah's family became enraged and started to talk loudly among one another and yell at Ricardo, calling him a rapist.

"Order. There will be order in this courtroom!" The judge said.

"Mr. Valenzuela," continued Mr. Frost, "How did you find out that a child had been conceived as a result of this rape?"

"My mother told me that Leah was pregnant and had told her parents that I raped her. My mother said that Leah's parents didn't believe that I raped her because our families were friends, and they were sending her away."

"Are you aware that Leah, then 17 years old, gave up her parental rights to her child, and the child was adopted by the older sister of Leah Martinez-Jackson?"

"Yes."

"And you know that at the age of 5, the child was then returned to her natural mother's custody where she has remained?"

"Yes, I know all of that."

"Tell the court why you feel this young girl should be removed yet again from another home and placed with you."

"Well, I know that I was wrong to rape Leah. I have lived in my own jail for the past 15 years. I've lived with this guilt since the night of the school dance. I wish I could change things, but I can't. The fact is, I have a daughter and I want to know her. I love her and I want to be a part of her life. I've watched her over the years, keeping track of what's going on in her life. I know that she likes music, she's always done well in school, and she's a good girl. I do love my daughter."

Ricardo got emotional and began to sob.

"Thank you Mr. Valenzuela. No further questions." Mr. Frost said.

"Counsel for the defense may cross examine the witness." said Judge Kohler.

Johnny got up to question the witness.

"Mr. Valenzuela, you now admit that you are a rapist?"

"No. I'm not a rapist. I mean, I know..."

"You admit to raping the mother of this child?"

"Well, yes I did."

"Then you are in fact a rapist?"

"I guess so."

"Before you filed this suit against Mr. Jackson, had you ever had any contact with your daughter?"

"No."

"But now, things have changed?"

"Yes."

"Why now?"

"She's mine. She's not happy with Jackson."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Well, no. He's got her brainwashed."

"Didn't you file this suit against Mr. Jackson because of your own personal opinion of him?"

"That guy has no business raising my daughter."

"You believe Leah Martinez-Jackson would allow my client to adopt the girl if it were not in the child's best interest?"

"Well, that's what happened."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Valenzuela. You don't want the girl near my client because you don't like him, not because you're thinking of her well being. Isn't that what's going on here?"

"No!"

"I know you have had no contact with this child. She didn't even know your name, and now you want the court to grant custody of her to a rapist?"

"She's my daughter not his!"

"Under the guidelines of California adoption laws, we did not need your consent. The law states that consent to adopt is not needed from a biological parent who has not visited, communicated with or supported the child for at least one year."

"I did see her; she just didn't know I was around."

"The law further states that consent is not needed from a parent who has failed to respond to requests for consent or is unreasonably withholding consent."

Johnny continued to question Ricardo, probing into every aspect of his personal and professional life, making him appear to be unfit as a parent. He tried to stress 4 major points that would prove detrimental to Ricardo's case:

1) Ricardo Valenzuela never in 15 years attempted to have any contact with Anissa

2) He is a rapist

3) He is a single parent who works long hours and would not be able to spend much time with Anissa, leaving her to be home alone

4) He is using the custody issue to get rich quick because Michael Jackson is the adoptive father

They decided not to mention Anissa inheritance, believing Ricardo may very well be in the dark about it. The plaintiff rested his case and court was adjourned until the following day.

*Neverland Valley Ranch* 

Michael felt drained. He thought he may be fighting a losing battle. He always tried to hide his emotions for Anissa's sake to make her believe there was nothing to worry about. Now it seemed he was losing his faith, and he could no longer hide his fear of losing her. He sat in the dark on the sofa in his bedroom, staring out the window.

Anissa had come into the room and stood there watching him. She would see him wipe an occasional tear that fell from his eyes.

"You're losing aren't you?" She said, startling Michael.

"Hey pretty girl. Come sit with me."

She slowly walked over to Michael and sat next to him.

"You're upset."

"Everything is fine."

"Daddy, everything is not fine. Will you please tell me truth? I'm not a 2-year-old. I can handle it."

"I suppose you can handle it." He said, smiling at her.

"So tell me why you're so upset."

"Well, I just don't know what to make of the court case."

"You think you're losing the case?"

"I don't know. I have no idea and that scares me to death. I don't want to lose you."

"Well, I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you and Jared."

"I know, sweetheart, but I want you know that if I do lose this case..."

"You won't lose. You can't lose." She said sobbing, burying her head in Michael's lap.

"Sweetheart, if I lose this case, you will always be a part of my life. I'll always be there when you need me. This will still be your home. You are welcome here anytime. I'll always love you sweetheart."

Michael tried to hold in his feelings, but he couldn't any longer. He held his daughter in his arms, and he too began to cry, wondering if it was only a matter of time before Anissa would be taken away from him.

*The next morning, First District Court of Los Angeles* 

Johnny Cochran and Richard Baker were prepared to present their case. They had been contacted by someone the day before and they decided to call her as a witness. They were certain that she would be the witness to sway the judge in their favor.

"Well, who is it? And what does she have to say?" Michael asked.

Court was called into session.

"There's no time to explain now, I'll fill you in soon."

"Mr. Cochran, Mr. Baker, call you first witness."

The first witness for the defense was Michael's mother. Mr. Baker questioned her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jackson. I just have a few questions for you. How did you first meet your adopted granddaughter?"

"I met her one day when we all spent some time at Leah's house. She's a beautiful girl and she's really sweet. I was very taken with her."

"What did you think when you found out your son was going to adopt her?"

"I thought it was great, but I didn't need a legal document to tell me that she was his daughter."

"You're saying that they have a close relationship?"

"Yes, of course. He loves that girl as if she were his own flesh and blood."

"When the girl speaks of Michael, is it ever in a negative way?"

"Never. She adores him and she's very happy with him."

"Mrs. Jackson, knowing that the young girls mother was mentally unstable and held your son against his will, how have your feelings for the girl changed?"

"They haven't. She's not responsible for her mother's actions. I still love her. We all do."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson. Your witness."

Robert Frost let his partner Jack Miller question Katherine.

"Mrs. Jackson, why has this girl spent so much time with you?"

"I am her grandmother. Maybe she enjoys my company."

"Is she always with you because your son cannot adequately care for her?"

"Absolutely not."

"Mrs. Jackson do you approve of this girl living on an estate that has wild animals and an amusement park on its grounds?"

"There's nothing wrong with those things, and she's not the only child who comes to the ranch."

"Do you think it's strange that your son would be so close to a young girl that is not biologically his child?"

"No, I don't."

"Your son always seems to surround himself with young children, doesn't he?"

"I don't know what you're implying, but I don't like your question."

"Judge Kohler, please instruct the witness to answer the question..."

"Whatever you're implying, my son has nothing but a fatherly love for that girl, you sick, disgusting…"

"Your honor, apparently, the witness doesn't understand how this works..."

"I understand perfectly, and I will answer your question. Maybe my son would rather surround himself with kind, loving children instead of ignorant adults like yourself who seem to judge his every move and try to make their own opinions seem factual. Nothing you say will ever change the fact that he is her father and he takes very good care of her."

Mr. Miller realized he was no match for Katherine, so he backed down.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson. No further questions."

All the witnesses called for the defense strengthened Michael's case. They included members of Michael and Leah's family, Anissa's friend Ramona, and her former principal Sherry wood. Much to Michael's dismay, Johnny advised him not to testify. There were too many molehills the plaintiff's counsel could make into mountains. It was too risky. Michael protested at first, but trusted Johnny's judgment. Court was recessed for lunch.

"So we've been in court all morning and you still haven't told me who this new witness is." Michael whispered.

"She testifies after we break for lunch. Her name is Maria."

"Maria?"

"Yes." Johnny said, smiling. "Maria Valenzuela."

*1 hour later* 

Court was called back into session.

"Mr. Cochran, Mr. Baker does it appear that we may be able to wrap things up today?"

"Yes, your honor. We only have one more witness. We call Maria Valenzuela to the stand."

"What?" Ricardo whispered to his attorneys. "What's going on?"

"Objection, your honor. Ms. Valenzuela is not on the witness list, and we have had no notice of this witness's intent to testify." Mr. Frost said.

Johnny addressed the judge.

"Your honor, as your paperwork shows, this witness came to me late yesterday evening and..."

"Your honor I object. We have not had sufficient time to prepare ourselves..."

"Order in my courtroom!" Judge Kohler said. "Yes, I do show that Mr. Cochran and Mr. Baker notified the court at the eleventh hour so to speak of a new witness. Mr. Cochran this is highly irregular."

"I understand your honor, but the testimony of this witness is beneficial to our case, and seeing as how she is the mother of the plaintiff, the court needs to hear her testimony."

"The plaintiff's mother? I find it rather intriguing that the plaintiff's mother would be called as a witness for the defense. I would like to hear her testimony. Mr. Frost, your objection is overruled."

"But, your honor..."

"Overruled, Mr. Frost. The witness may take the stand."

Maria Valenzuela took the stand, avoiding the evil stares of her son Ricardo and his attorneys.

"Ms. Valenzuela, you are here because you contacted me, correct?" Johnny asked.

"Yes."

"Is it true that you have information concerning Mr. Jackson's adoption of the minor child?"

"Yes."

"Your son has claimed that he was not informed of Mr. Jackson's intent to adopt the child. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Richard, I'm confused. She's not helping us." Michael said.

"Just wait. You'll understand in a minute." Richard Baker said.

"Why is it that he wasn't informed about the adoption?" Johnny asked.

"He didn't know about it because I didn't tell him. I never gave him the paperwork."

People in the courtroom gasped in total shock. Why would Ricardo's mother not tell him about the impending adoption of his biological daughter?

"What?" Ricardo said to himself.

"Order. Order in the court." Judge Kohler said.

"Ms. Valenzuela, why didn't you tell your son about the legal papers that came for him?"

"Because I didn't want him to try and stop the adoption."

"This young girl is your granddaughter. Why wouldn't you want your son to try and get custody of her?"

"My son raped that girl's mother 15 years ago. Leah was such a beautiful, innocent girl. I didn't want to believe it then, but I think in my heart I knew he had raped her."

She began to get very emotional, and started crying. She continued:

"I remember when Ricardo came home the night of the school dance. He had these scratch marks all over his face, like he had been in a fight. His clothes were all wrinkled up and his hair in disarray. I knew something had happened. A few weeks later, I heard Leah Martinez was pregnant and claimed that my son had raped her and that he was the baby's father. Leah's mother Cristina was my friend, but I was so worried about my family's reputation that I ignored the very thought of rape. I knew it happened, and my son should have been punished years ago. I haven't spoken to my son in years. I can't stand to look at him. "

"Ms. Valenzuela, your son claims he is a changed man, and he really loves this child."

"If he cared, he would have tried to be a father to her before now." Maria said, still crying. She wiped her eyes and looked at her son.

"Ricardo, I am ashamed to have a son who is a rapist. Your honor, please don't place the girl with him. If his own mother can't live with the shame of what he's done, certainly this girl can't either. She should stay where she is happy."

"No further questions, your honor." Johnny said, taking his seat.

"Mr. Frost, you may question the witness." Judge Kohler said.

"No questions, your honor."

At this point, it seemed as if Michael was on the winning side. Maria Valenzuela's testimony had ripped Ricardo's case to shreds, but there was one more witness - Margie Bennett. Maria's testimony carried a lot of weight, but it was Margie's testimony that the judge would largely base her decision on.

"We will hear the testimony of the court appointed social worker, but first, we will take a 10 minute recess." said Judge Kohler.

Michael sat in his chair hopeful that the judge would take Ms. Valenzuela's advice not to place Anissa with Ricardo. He turned around to his family, and as he did so, he noticed a woman seated alone in the back of the large courtroom. He couldn't see her face, but there was something familiar about her. She was dressed very nicely and wore a hat and sunglasses. She held a silk handkerchief over her face.

"This is it, Michael." Richard said. "Miss Bennett's testimony will make or break our case."

"What? Oh yeah, let's hope for the best." Michael said.

He turned around to get another look at the woman, but she wasn't there. He shrugged it off and waited for the recess to be over.

In a matter of minutes, Michael would finally know Margie's opinion on who would be the better parent for Anissa. Things didn't quite turn out the way he expected.

"This court is back in session." The bailiff said as the judge entered the courtroom.

"When I decided on temporary custody in this case, I ordered the minor child to have sessions with a court appointed social worker and visitation with her biological father. I am very anxious to hear Miss Bennett's findings and her recommendation on who should be the child's custodial parent. I will not base my decision entirely on her findings, but she is in my opinion the most important witness in this case. Please show Miss Bennett into the courtroom."

Margie Bennett entered the courtroom and took the stand. Judge Kohler spoke to her.

"Miss Bennett, over the past 30 days, you have observed on several occasions, Michael Jackson, Ricardo Valenzuela, and the minor child. Please tell the court what you observed."

"Well, when I first met the girl, I had already read a very thorough file on her. It was hard to believe that this young girl has had to endure so much. It was apparent to me that she was old enough and mature enough to understand what was going on. She is currently living with Mr. Jackson. I think I must have seen every inch of his ranch, every room in his house. I must say that I was not impressed with the amusement park, the movie theater, or the zoo I encountered. I began to think that staying in such an environment would not be beneficial to the girl, that by staying there, she would lose touch with the world around her. The fact that the mother is a missing murderess and held Mr. Jackson and his ex–wife at gunpoint because of their having an affair did not sit well with me either."

"I'm going to lose my daughter." Michael said to Johnny.

"I knew it!" Ricardo said to himself. "I knew I couldn't lose this case."

"Please continue, Miss Bennett." the Judge said.

"I was very weary of the very thought of having this girl live with the man who became her father as the result of his raping her mother, but the more I spoke to Mr. Valenzuela, the more convinced I became that he could offer the girl a normal, happy life free of bodyguards and celebrities. Free of being picked on for being the child of a famous singer. Mr. Valenzuela has a very good job at a computer company and has his own home and very nice schools in the neighborhood where he lives. I thought the girl could in fact start a whole new life with Mr. Valenzuela. It all seemed so perfect. Maybe a little too perfect."

"And what do you mean by that, Miss Bennett?"

"Well, your honor. During my private discussions with Mr. Valenzuela, he sometimes seemed more interested in the monetary portion of the lawsuit against Mr. Jackson than having custody of his daughter. I even overheard a phone call he made to someone in which he discussed things he would buy with the money from the lawsuit. As time passed, I was no longer certain that his sudden interest in the girl was that of a loving father who felt left out of his daughter's life. Never at any point was the girl ever comfortable with him. She is frightened of him and she really wants nothing to do with him. I do realize that could change in time.

I had to weigh both sides very carefully. On one hand, there is a rapist, who has never had any contact with the girl. On the other hand, there is Michael Jackson, a man who can't go anywhere without cameras in his face, a man whose behavior I sometimes call questionable, a man who was accused of a heinous crime years ago. This man has been her father figure for several months and is also raising this girl's baby brother.

A rapist or an alleged child molester?" She said, extending both hands as if to resemble a scale she was trying to balance.

"Or neither? That's what it all came down to. First and foremost, the best thing for the young girl would be for her to be with the person who can nurture her and care for her the best. When I thought about things I observed over the past 30 days, it was obvious who that person is. Your honor, it is my recommendation that the girl remain in Mr. Jackson's custody."

"That's outrageous!" Ricardo yelled."

"I can't believe it." Michael said.

"Mr. Frost, instruct your client to take his seat!" Yelled the judge.

"Miss Bennett, you feel that in spite of Mr. Jackson's career and lifestyle, the girl is happy there and safe?"

"Yes, your honor. She and I discussed the allegations of child molestation against Mr. Jackson that surfaced years ago. I believe the girl when she says nothing inappropriate has ever happened between them. In the eyes of the law, Mr. Jackson was only accused of child molestation. That claim was never proven in a court of law. As I said, I wasn't terribly impressed with Mr. Jackson's lifestyle, but the one thing that stood out the most to me was how loving he was to her. With every move, with every word, he was her father, and she respects him as such. He was patient with her when she spoke with him. He treated her no differently than his baby son. Even though I believe Mr. Jackson's lifestyle can at times be difficult and wild, he's very protective of her and is devoted to shielding her from harm. She is not being emotionally scarred by having bodyguards or having a private teacher. She is finally at a point in her life where she is well adjusted and happy. She is truly a Jackson. None of them treat her as if she is adopted. I don't think she would be at this point if it weren't for Mr. Jackson's influence on her life. They are a family, and they should remain that way. That is all your honor."

"Thank you Miss Bennett. You may step down."

Margie stepped down and headed for the courtroom doors, when Michael stopped her.

"Thank you Miss Bennett." He said as she neared his lawyer's table.

"You are welcome, Mr. Jackson. Your children are very lucky to have you."

Margie left the courtroom.

The attorneys gave brief closing statements, and then the judge addressed the courtroom.

"There is no need to recess. I am ready to render my decision at this time. I think at this point it is obvious to most who the child should be with. Mr. Valenzuela, I have questioned your sincerity towards the child since you first entered my courtroom. I think you have ulterior motives and I wonder why you didn't appear in the child's life until she was adopted by Michael Jackson. I take great stock in Miss Bennett's opinion that this girl would be better off remaining in the care of her adoptive father. On my own, I had already come to the same conclusion. Her testimony merely confirmed that I had made the right decision. It is hereby the order of this court that the adoption of the minor child stands and will not be declared invalid. The girl will remain in Mr. Jackson's care. Mr. Valenzuela, your case is dismissed. Your claim is denied. This court is adjourned."

Members of Michael and Leah's families rejoiced as the judge left the courtroom.

"We did it!" Johnny said.

"Thank you both. " Michael said to Johnny and Richard.

He went over to members of his family and Leah's family and they exchanged hugs, kisses, and well wishes. They all left the courtroom as one big happy family.

As Michael, his counsel, and his guards walked down the steps of the courthouse towards the limousine that awaited them, they were harassed by reporters who surrounded them, anxious for some kind of statement. Michael spoke briefly and with so much emotion, only saying that he was glad the case was over, and maybe now he and his children could have peace and move on with their lives. As he gave his speech to the quieted reporters, he noticed a woman in the distance. She was standing across the street from the courthouse watching Michael speak to the reporters. It was the same woman he saw in court, the woman with the handkerchief over her face.

Michael continued to walk towards the limousine, all the while watching this woman who otherwise seemed undetected. She noticed his stare and let down her handkerchief. His gut feeling was right.

It was indeed his wife Leah, apparently alive and well. She smiled at him, mouthed the words "I Love You," and walked away, blending in with the other pedestrians.

Now sitting in the limousine, Michael wasn't sure if he should mention his sighting of Leah.

"Michael are you alright?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm just, um, a little shaken up."

"Shaken up? Is anything wrong?"

"No, no everything is fine. Just fine."

Michael was anxious to tell Anissa the good news. The ride to his mother's house seemed as if it would never end. When they finally arrived, he ran inside.

"Anissa!" He yelled. "Anissa, come downstairs!"

"Maybe she's asleep." Rebbie said. "I'll go look upstairs."

Michael looked in the kitchen, the nearest bathroom and outside for his daughter while his sister looked upstairs. He came back inside, just as Rebbie was coming down the stairs.

"Well, where is she?" He asked.

"She's not coming down Mike."

"What? I know she wants to hear this! Anissa!"

"Michael!" Rebbie said firmly.

"What? What's going on?"

"She's not upstairs, but she did leave this note." Rebbie said, handing it to Michael.

He slowly opened the envelope. It was Anissa's favorite stationary...

"Daddy, I already know what's going to happen today, but I can't bear to hear you say it. I know you told me to pray and believe that everything would work out for the best, but I'm just not as strong as you. I can never live with Ricardo. I want nothing to do with him. I know that judge is going to make me go with him, and I can't let that happen. I decided to go away for a while. Please don't be mad at me. Please understand. I'll be fine. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I will call to say that I'm alright. Please don't worry. I love you daddy.

Anissa"

"I don't believe this!" Michael exclaimed.

"My niece has run away." Xavier said. "What do we do now?"

"I'll find her. I'll find her and bring her home." Michael answered.

"Michael, wasn't your car parked out front?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's gone."

"She took my car? She can't drive!"

The light rain had become heavy, and the streetlights did not make the road more visible. Barely able to see the road, Anissa wiped her eyes once again. She had been driving with no destination for 2 hours. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, devastated at the thought of having to leave Michael and Jared forever.

Michael's cellular phone began to ring.

"Oh no! I can't answer that!"

The phone stopped ringing, but soon started back. She knew that Michael must be worried sick. She decided to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Anissa, where are you sweetheart?" Michael asked frantically.

"I'm not telling you daddy. I'm not coming back."

"Listen to me. I have something very important to tell you."

"I don't want to hear you say it daddy!"

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do. I have to go live with Ricardo and I won't be able to see you and Jared ever again."

"No honey you're wrong. We won."

"What?"

"We won. You stay with me where you belong."

"Really?" She said, wiping her eyes, this time wiping away tears of joy.

"Yes! You stay with me. Now tell me where you are."

"Well, I'm on highway 75, in San Bernardino County. I just passed the exit for Cal State University. Its raining so hard and I can barely see the road. I'll turn around now."

"I think you should pull over until the rain lets up a bit."

"No. I think I'll be alright."

"Are you near an exit or a gas station?"

"Yeah I passed a gas station a while back."

"Ok well go to that gas station and stay put. I'm on my way to come get you."

"I can drive home."

"No you can't! You should have never taken my car. You don't even have a license!"

"You're yelling at me."

"Ya think?"

They both laughed. "Ok, ok I'll wait for you. I hate it when you fuss daddy."

"Don't ever do this again."

"I won't. I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart. Put the phone down and drive to the station. Don't hang up. I'll stay on the line. I'm in the limo now."

Anissa continued to drive, feeling relieved and anxious to get home. She picked up the phone every few minutes to tell Michael that everything was ok. After driving a bit more, she picked up the phone.

"Daddy, I see the Exxon station up ahead. I'm almost there."

"Great. I should be there in maybe 30 minutes, 45 at the most."

"Ok, I'll stay put."

Anissa turned on her signal light to indicate she was making a right turn. She slowed down as she neared the station to make her turn. She didn't notice the headlights behind her, until it was too late. Michael sat in the limousine with the speaker phone on, waiting for her to check in again. As he sat, he heard a deafening cry from his daughter.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Anissa? What is it?"

She didn't answer. Much to Michael's dismay, he heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. He heard brakes squealing, then silence.

"Anissa, answer me. Please answer me!"

"How much farther? " Michael asked his driver Trevor.

"We're almost there MJ."

"Oh God please let her be alright."

The only thing Michael could think of was that cry for help from Anissa. He tried not to think the worst. If only he could just get there to see what was going on.

A speeding ambulance passed them by. A few minutes later, traffic slowed down.

"MJ we're close. I see lights flashing up ahead, but traffic is moving slowly."

Without hesitation, Michael opened the door and got out. He walked quickly, and then began to run to the scene of the accident. Motorists had gotten out of their cars to see the devastation. He made his way to the front of the crowd and tried to cross the police barricade when an officer stopped him.

"Stay back sir."

"Where is my daughter? Where is she?"

"Wait a minute, you're Michael Jackson!"

"Yes, yes I am now where is my daughter?"

"That was your daughter in the car? The girl was taken to Cedars Sinai."

"Was she badly hurt?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Jackson."

"Where's my car?"

The officer pointed. When Michael looked in that direction, he saw something but he didn't recognize it. His car was totally destroyed.

"An 18 wheeler ran into her. The trucker fell asleep. After his truck pushed your daughter off the road, it flipped several times. He died a few moments ago."

Visibly upset, Michael didn't quite know what to say.

"I think you better get to the hospital Mr. Jackson."

Cedars-Sinai hospital- again. Too many people close to him had been at that hospital. There was Lisa's accident, rather Leah's causing Lisa's car accident, both Michael and Lisa being there after the fiasco at the cabin in Big Bear, Leah's giving birth and disappearing, and now Anissa was being taken there.

Was Anissa close to death? He didn't want to think about that. After all that's happened, he couldn't bare to lose her. She was his child, maybe not in the natural way, but he loved her no less. She was a good kid, and she always lifted his spirits. He started to think back...

...to the first time he met her:

"Hi. You must be Anissa. It's very nice to meet you."

...to their trip to Paris:

"I know! Helloooo? There are children in the room." Anissa said.

"Ewww! This is so gross. Its bad enough you keep us up at night, now we have to wake up to this love crap too?" Anissa said.

...the time she went with him to New York:

"I'm ready." Anissa said to Michael.

"No you're not."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, we're not leaving until you eat something."

"But, I..."

"No buts go eat."

"Wow, you're getting good at this daddy thing ha?"

"You want to find out how good I am at it?"

"No! My goodness, I'm going."

Michael laughed quietly, and then as the tears started to pour, he thought about the most recent events. Losing Leah to mental illness, whereabouts still unknown, then coming all to close to losing Anissa in an unnecessary court battle - a court battle which had indirectly caused this car accident. So much loss already, he couldn't deal with more.

The limousine pulled up at the hospital, but Michael couldn't rush. A feeling of anxiety and loss overwhelmed him. As he sat in the car, he pulled out his cellular phone and called his mother to tell her what was happening.

"...and she's at Cedars now?" Katherine asked shaky voice and all.

"Yeah she is. I'm about to go inside. We just got here. You should have seen the car mother. I didn't even recognize it."

"Oh, no. Son, go on in. I am on my way."

Michael went in, and asked a nurse at the front desk where his daughter was.

"She's on the 6th floor, Mr. Jackson, in the ICU."

"What's her condition?"

"Mr. Jackson, I think it would be best if you spoke with her doctor. I'll take you up."

Nurse Maggie Jordan showed Michael and his guards to the Intensive Care Unit. She looked on Anissa's information at the nurse's station.

"She's in room 615, but no visitors are allowed in right now. Mr. Jackson, I'll show you to the waiting room, and I'll get Dr. Polaski for you."

"I want to see my daughter."

"Please, Mr. Jackson, wait in there." She said pointing.

Feeling defeated, he listened. He sat, and waited. The nurse never came back, and it seemed as if the doctor wouldn't come in to see him. About an hour later, several members of his family arrived, and some members of Leah's family, including her mother. The waiting room was full.

"Well what have they told you?" Katherine asked Michael.

"They haven't told me anything! It's driving me crazy."

"Michael, how did the accident happen?" Cristina asked.

"Well, apparently, a man driving an 18 wheeler fell asleep and ran into her. The policeman I spoke with said the guy's truck flipped over several times and he died at the scene of the accident."

"Oh that's horrible. Anissa must have been so scared." Christina said.

"Yeah, I could hear it in her voice. I've never heard her sound so, so terrified. I have to see her." Michael said, getting up.

"Son, where are you going?" Katherine asked.

"To see Anissa."

"Aren't you going to wait for the doctor?"

As he reached the door, Michael turned around and said:

"No. I've waited long enough."

Remembering the nurse said Anissa was in room 615, Michael looked for the room and walked in without hesitation. What he saw made the tears flow all over again. There she was, lying still in her bed, too still. Her long brown hair was in a stringy mess. The side of her head was bandaged, her arm in a cast. She appeared to be unconscious.

He broke down. He could no longer control the tears. He wept openly, not understanding why this had to happen to her. He sat next to her, held her hand and prayed to God, asking for his daughter to make it through.

"Mr. Jackson, I wish you wouldn't have come in before speaking to me." a male voice said from behind.

He continued. "Mr. Jackson, I am Dr. Polaski. I apologize for keeping you waiting, but it couldn't be helped."

"How is she, Dr.?"

"Actually, she's a lot better than she looks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was thrown from the car upon impact. In this case, that was a good thing. Had she been in the car any longer, she probably would have been crushed. She is very bruised, but tests show there is no internal bleeding and no internal organs have been injured. She does have a mild concussion, and her right arm and leg are broken. I want her to stay here until the concussion is healed, but with a lot of rest, she'll be fine. She's very lucky."

"But she's unconscious."

"No. She's only sleeping. She was complaining of being in pain, and I wanted her to rest, so I gave her something to help her sleep while we cleaned her up and put the casts on. She should awaken within the next hour or so. Rest assured that she is getting the best care."

"Thank you."

"I only ask that there not be more than 2 visitors at a time."

"No problem. Doctor, my family is in the waiting room. Would you please tell them of her condition? I don't want to leave her right now."

"Certainly."

News of the accident began to break, and pretty soon, the hospital's main entrance was again swamped with reporters.

"Hello we are live at Cedars Sinai Medical Center where once again, someone close to entertainer Michael Jackson has been admitted. This time, his adopted daughter Anissa has been admitted. She was in a terrible car accident."

*footage of the accident scene is played* 

The reporter continues... "As you can see, the car is not at all recognizable, but we are told it is a BMW that belongs to Michael Jackson. Apparently, Anissa was preparing to turn off the highway when the driver of an 18-wheeler hit her and forced her off the road. She was ejected from the vehicle. We do not know what her condition is at the moment. Police say the truck driver fell asleep at the wheel. After the collision, his truck flipped several times. He was pronounced dead on the scene..."

Sitting there in disbelief, she watched the news story. "A car accident?" she said. "Oh no! I have to go to her, but how?"

Anissa would soon have a visitor. There was no way Leah could stay away from that hospital, no matter what the cost to her freedom.

*Los Angeles Police Department*

Detective Greg Chauvin sits at his desk. He is once again looking at paperwork for the Leah Martinez-Jackson case. Charges were still pending, but what good were charges if you couldn't find the accused?

"Hey Chauvin, you heard the news?" said Detective Johnson.

"News? What news?"

"About the Jackson kid? The one the big custody fight was over?"

"Anissa Jackson, child of Leah Maritnez-Jackson, my escapee?"

"Yeah. She was in a bad car accident. I don't know what her condition is, but she's at Cedars."

"That's too bad. I hope she makes it through. She's a cute kid and she's been through too much already."

"Yeah. Hey I just thought of something. What if mom-on-the-loose hears the news and comes to see her? I mean Leah Jackson is mental, but no one ever accused her of being a bad mother."

"What did you say?"

"I know it's crazy."

"No, it's not crazy. You're right. She loves her kids. I still wonder about how Michael Jackson got his son from her. I think she came to see him and he covered for her, but I can't prove it. I want a van at that hospital. I want undercover in janitors' suits, nurses uniforms, anything you can think of walking the halls of Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. We'll get her this time. We'll get her."

Family members took turns going into Anissa's hospital room. In the waiting room, little Jared, now 4 months old, enjoyed being passed from relative to relative, laughing and getting kisses like crazy.

Michael was back in Anissa's room, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so at ease. If only Michael were at ease. He wouldn't feel better about anything until she woke up. She started to moan.

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" Michael said.

Slowly Anissa opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Hi sweetheart. I am so glad to see you awake."

"Daddy?" She said wearily.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk right now. I have been so worried about you."

"Daddy I'm sorry I took your car."

"I know."

"Are you angry with me? I ruined your car."

"I don't care about the car. I care about you. I just want you to get better..."

As Michael spoke, the door quietly opened. So quietly that neither Michael nor Anissa noticed.

"Oh my sweet baby. How I have missed you, honey." She said to herself as she stood there, dressed simply in blue jeans and a t-shirt. She listened as Michael spoke.

"...and I want you to always know that. What you did was foolish, but I thank God that you'll be alright. I couldn't bear to lose you. Its bad enough your mother is gone."

"Daddy, you still love my mother?"

"Oh, yes I do, even after everything that happened. I blame myself for that. If only I hadn't been so stupid, she and I might still be together and we might still be happy. Leah was very special to me. I know that I am partly to blame for your mother's condition. In some way, I made it worse. I really hope that someday she'll be found because she needs help. I hope she's alright. I know you miss her."

"I do."

"I miss her too. There was a time when I thought your mother and I would be together forever. I wonder if she thinks about us."

"I think about you all the time." Leah said. "I have missed you two so much."

"Mother." Anissa said as she reached her left arm to Leah.

"Hello Michael." Leah said as she walked to her daughter.

"Leah..."

"Shhhhh." She said, putting a finger to his lips. "Hello Anissa. My sweetheart I had to see you. I heard about your accident on the news. I couldn't stay away."

She held Anissa in her arms as they both wept.

"Why did you come mother? The police will find you."

"I don't care. I thought you were dying. I couldn't stay away from you."

"I don't want you to go to jail."

"Honey, we all have to take responsibility for the things we do. If that is my fate, then so be it. You don't worry about that right now. You need to rest."

At the nurses' station, a female officer dressed as a nurse made a call on her radio to detective Chauvin, who was outside the hospital in an unmarked van.

"Are you certain?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I know it was her. She wasn't even wearing a disguise."

"Stay where you are. I am on my way up." He said to the nurse. "Your time has come, Leah. Your time has come."

Michael stood at the door to the room. He left mother and daughter alone, thinking this may be their last chance to see one another. He went back to the waiting room.

"Michael are you alright?" Cristina asked.

He said nothing.

"Michael?" Joseph said.

"She's here."

"Who's here Michael?" Cristina asked.

"My wife. She's with Anissa now."

"My daughter is alive? And she's here?"

Several of them immediately began to walk towards Anissa's room. Coming from the other side of the hall was Detective Chauvin and several officers with weapons drawn. "Stay back!" Detective Chauvin yelled at them.

"No, please don't hurt her!" Cristina yelled as Leah's brother Xavier held her back."

"Leah Martinez-Jackson, come out with your hands up!" He yelled.

No one came out of the room.

"Mrs. Jackson, come out of the room now!" He yelled.

No one came out of the room.

"Alright guys this is it. We're going in."

They surrounded the door, then Detective Chauvin opened it, and the officers stormed in. Anissa screamed.

"Anissa!" Michael yelled.

"Stay back Mr. Jackson, please!" an officer yelled.

*In the waiting room* 

"He's so beautiful."

"He sure is Leah. Michael takes very good care of him, of both the kids."

"I know he does. That's why I love him so. Mrs. Jackson, I know I made some mistakes, and I really am sorry, but I always loved Michael. I never meant to hurt him in any way. I spend so much time trying to understand why I do some of the things I do, and I never come up with an answer."

"Leah, honey you're ill. You are not well. You need someone to help you."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I knew the police were here when I came in. They're camped outside in a van. There are probably officers all over this hospital, just hoping I'd show up here."

"Are you going to run from them? I don't think you should."

"I won't run. I am tired of running. Most days I don't know where to go. I have these horrible headaches." She said putting her head in her hands.

... "And so, you need to tell me where she is. You're not helping your mother by keeping her whereabouts a secret." Detective Chauvin said.

"Daddy?"

"Mr. Jackson, please tell your daughter to cooperate. Leah needs to surrender now. She can't run forever."

"She isn't well. My mother needs help."

"Yes she certainly does. I'll get her the help she needs."

"No you won't. You'll take her to jail and she'll get worse. She'll be hurt in jail."

"Anissa, you have my word. If Leah surrenders now, I will see that she is placed in an institution where she can get the treatment she needs. Maybe whatever it is can be treated. I will talk with the District Attorney and make sure it happens. You have my word."

"Just remember, you gave me your word."

Next to Katherine Jackson, Leah sits in a chair in the waiting room crying, holding little Aiden in her arms. Detective Chauvin came in with officers and several family members behind him. They all stood near the door and watched an emotional reunion between Leah and her son.

"Please give her a few more minutes with her son." Katherine said. "She has no intention of running from you. If you've waited this long to take her into custody, surely you can wait a few more minutes."

Leah held Aiden close as everyone watched her sob. She held him close and kissed him many times. Being without her children was a pain she hadn't handled very well. After watching the scene, they were almost all in tears, including some officers. Greg Chauvin spoke to Michael.

"Mr. Jackson, its time. I need you to get your son."

Michael walked over to Leah and sat next to her. She saw him through her tears.

"I'm so sorry Michael."

"I know, and so am I for everything I did to you."

"I will always love you. I know I can trust you to take care of the children. You almost lost Anissa. Thank God you didn't. They both belong with you."

"Leah, Detective Chauvin is going to help you. Leah, you need help, and he will be sure that you get it. He gave us his word."

"Ok. If you say so."

"You have to go with him now. You know that don't you?"

"Yes." She said, giving the baby to Katherine.

She stood, and looked at the various members of her family and Michael's family that were almost all in tears.

"Before I go, I want to say something to all of you. Mother, I want you to know that I forgive you, and that I love you. Daddy, Xavier, I love you dearly. To all of Michael's family, I can only ask that you forgive me. I don't know why I lose control of myself sometimes. I thank you for not holding a grudge against my children because of my mistakes. Thank you for loving them."

"Leah, we will always love them." Katherine said.

"Michael I wonder if you would be so kind as to hold me in your arms, just this one last time?"

Michael opened his arms, and she held him tight, weeping, and apologizing over and over again. Finally, they let go of each other, and he kissed her on her forehead. She walked to Greg Chauvin and held out her arms for him to handcuff her.

"I don't think that will be necessary Mrs. Jackson." He said. He grabbed her by the arm and led her down the hallway, allowing her to stop and say goodbye to Anissa. They left the hospital, with cameras rolling. Reporters rushed them, trying to get a statement from the Detective. He paused, only saying he would give them a statement later. For the first time, Greg Chauvin was at a loss for words. He didn't feel the need to gloat about Leah's capture.

Anissa stayed in the hospital for a week, and then went home with her father and her baby brother. The casts stayed on for 6 weeks. Michael promised her that as soon as she was up to it, he would take her to get her drivers license so she could drive legally. Luckily, the police only ticketed her for driving without a license. She had to take a driving class and pay a fine.

Leah was held in custody on lesser charges of Wreckless Endangerment and Wreckless Operation of a Motor Vehicle. It could not be proven that Leah had killed Ana Krenski. An earring was the only piece of evidence found at the scene of the crime, but the police investigation could in no way tie it to Leah. No other physical evidence tying Leah to the crime could ever be produced. Leah's admission to Michael of murdering her grandmother and Ana Krenski could not be taken into account because in her weakened state of mind, she could not repeat this to detectives, and she didn't remember making the admission to Michael when they were in the cabin at Big Bear. Leah was ordered to serve time at a women's institution under a doctor's care for no less than five years.

Michael Jackson was a single father, by the request of his former wife. Leah had asked him to end their marriage. She didn't want him to be tied to her legally, after all she had done, this was the least she felt she could do for him - give him back his freedom. The children remained with Michael, and also by Leah's request, Michael became executor of the children's trusts that Leah had created for them. They would see their mother only on occasion. There was a resolution to the terror Leah Martinez had uncontrollably caused and an overwhelming peace of mind that had finally been attained.

Michael had learned a valuable lesson. Leah was a seemingly strong woman with a fragile state of mind. Looks can be deceiving. Never say I love you unless you mean it. Take commitments seriously. Never cross a woman with a wounded heart, and remember, 'Hell has no fury like that of a woman scorned.'

_THE_

_END_


End file.
